Vampires and Werewolves
by Spamano4ever
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano are twins living with their Grandfather in America after an incident ten years ago changed them. Now, they start at a new school and must try to hide their secret. Rated T because it's a Lovi fic and you know it would be that. Spamano, GerIta and maybe more later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone~! This story is a collaboration with Dogsrule~! She writes for Lovi, Luddy, Fran, Mattie, and Kiku, while I write for Feli, Toni, Gil, and Al~! We share the work for everyone else~! We hope you like this story! (Which, by the way, was her idea~! It's freaking awesome! XD))**

* * *

"Are we seriously going to this damn place…..?" A dark-haired teen with a hair curl sticking up to the right side grumbled as he started up at the building in front of him. "And it's too damn close to the full moon now. We'll both be fucking sick tomorrow... How the hell are we going to explain that? Stupido nonno for being a dumbass."

Another boy, who looked almost exactly like the boy next to him but with lighter hair and a curl on the left side of his head, groaned softly. "Fratello... I'm so hungry..." he said, his stomach growling loudly. "Why didn't Nonno let us eat this morning? Is it because we would smell like bloody meat on our first day?"

The first boy facepalmed and groaned. "Why the hell would we smell like that? The only damn reason he didn't let us was because we're about to be late on our first damn day! He gave us money to buy something instead!" Then he calmed down and said, "But… You have that damn potion with you for lunch right….? The last damn thing we need is you fucking losing it tomorrow night. I already got mine in my backpack."

"Si~! Nonno gave it to me this morning so I wouldn't forget it. I put it in my bag~!" The boy was silent for a moment, then spoke. "Hey, Lovino? Is it just me, or does the school smell... strange?" he asked.

Lovino stopped and blinked before turning to look at the school and smelling the air near it. "Sì… It does…. Wonder why the hell that is…." Then he shrugged and said, "Well, we can't worry about that shit now, Feliciano. We better get in there. Aren't we supposed to meet some bastards in there and they give us a tour or something?"

"Veh~! Oh yeah~! Andiamo, fratello~!" Feliciano chirped, taking his brother's hand and yanking him into the building, ignoring the curses Lovino spat at him.

* * *

"You wouldn't believe just how gorgeous she was~! And her blood was just so delicious~!" A blond boy with long hair dramatically said as he pressed his fingers to his lips. "Oh how I wish I could see her again~!

The blonde male was smacked across the back of his head by the albino next to him. "Geez, Francis! You _want_ the entire school to know what we are?" he hissed. His crimson colored eyes flashed in irritation.

"Oh Gilbert~! Calm down. No one is around to hear us," a cheerful Spanish voice said as the boy wrapped his arms around his injured friend. "Franny isn't going to get us caught~!" He nuzzled the blonde lightly, his curly brown hair tickling the Frenchman's neck.

Francis whimpered and clung onto Antonio (but still managed to get his hand under the Spaniard's shirt). "So mean… I was only commenting on her beauty…. There's nothing wrong with that! A-And we've already been going to this school for a while and no one has figured it out yet!"

Another, more stoic, blond with his hair greased back coughed to the all of their attention. "As much as I hate to admit it, but bruder has a point. We can't be too careful. AND we still need to plan for tomorrow night for when we go out." Then he stood up and gestured for the Spaniard to follow him. "Come on Antonio. We're supposed to show two new students around today. Apparently, they just moved to this town along with their grandfather."

"Oh right! I totally forgot~!" Antonio said, disentangling himself from his friend and following after Ludwig. "See you later guys!" he called over his shoulder, disappearing with Ludwig down the hall.

"We'll see you soon~!" Francis called after them and blew them a kiss. "Be sure to tell us ALL about them at lunch today~!"

* * *

After he finally pulled himself free, Lovino looked around the empty hallway and scoffed. "Figures. The bastards aren't showing up. Guess I'll just go get some damn food from the cafeteria then." He grumbled and started to walk off.

"A-Ah! Fratello! Aspetta! What if you get lost? Please just wait with me a little longer!" Feliciano cried, once again grabbing his twin's hand and holding him in place. "I don't wanna be alone!"

Lovino stopped and groaned. "Fine dammit. I won't leave. Just don't fucking cry again." Then he blinked and looked up. "Someone's coming."

Feliciano turned to look down the hall, his sensitive ears picking up footsteps. "V-Veh..." he said softly, moving back a few steps.

Lovino stepped in front of Feliciano and growled, baring his teeth a little.

"Do you see them yet?" A deep, German accented voice said a little ways down the hallway.

"I can see someone..." a Spanish voice answered. "Only one though. Unless the other is hiding..."

"F-Fratello," Feliciano whispered. "T-They smell weird." The younger boy was obviously frightened by these newcomers.

"N-No shit…. J-Just don't say anything dammit. They might be normal and we'll look like freaks," Lovino growled back at him and kept his glare on the newcomers.

The large blond walked up to them (but not too close) and said, "Er… Hallo. We're here to show you around school. You're the new students transferring here today correct?"

"What's it to YOU, bastard?" Lovino shot back and still kept Feliciano from view.

"Are you guys Lovino and Feliciano Vargas?" the brunette asked, spotting Feliciano's small form behind Lovino. "You don't have to be scared of us, chico. We won't hurt you. We're just going to show you around."

Slowly, Feliciano peeked out from behind his brother. The moment his gaze landed on the blonde, his eyes shot wide open and he stared stupidly.

Lovino didn't notice his brother's expression as he continued to glare and crossed his arms. "Damn…. I guess you are the bastards who are going to show us this damn place. But hurry up will you? I don't want to put up with a couple of bastards for too damn long."

The blond blinked as looked back at Feliciano with a confused expression on his face. "Er… Is something wrong? Do you need to go to the nurse's room?"

"He's fine dammit! Mind your own damn business you bastard!" Lovino growled at him. "Now will you just go get this damn tour shit over with already?!"

Antonio laughed. "Alright. I'm Antonio and I'm supposed to show Lovino around. We have all the same classes which is why I was picked. Which of you is Lovino?" he asked.

Feliciano could not rip his gaze from the attractive blonde. Something about him was just so... inviting...

Lovino slowly held up his hand and glared at Antonio. "Me, bastard. But what do you mean by 'all the same classes'?"

Ludwig walked over to Feliciano and said, "Er… Well... I guess that makes you Feliciano, ja? We have all the same classes as well."

"Veh..." Feliciano whispered.

"I mean that we have the same schedule. Every class you have, I do to," Antonio explained cheerfully.

"Ugh… Just what I need… A dumbass bastard in my every damn class….." Lovino grumbled then started down the hallway. "Well hurry up then! Let's get this over with!"

When the two were gone, Ludwig turned to Feliciano and said, "Er…. Well… My name is Ludwig and I'll be showing you the school today. Are you ready to go?"

"Veh..."

* * *

"Finally, it's lunchtime…" Lovino grumbled to himself. "I was waiting all fucking DAY for it!" Then he froze when he glanced at a clock and muttered, "S-Shit…" before reaching into his backpack and pulling out a sports bottle and starting to drink from it.

Antonio glanced at the Italian curiously. "You alright, Lovi?" he asked.

Before Lovino could answer, the door to their classroom burst open, making everyone turn to see who it was. "FRATELLO!" Feliciano sobbed, running in and throwing himself on Lovino. "T-They stole it! A mean b-boy from my class stole it out of my bag and won't give it back!" he wailed.

"WHAT?!" Lovino roared and capped his own bottle. "WHO?! I'll beat the shit out of them! Where are they?!"

"I-I don't know! H-He had a mask on!" Feliciano cried.

Antonio stood up. "I know who you're talking about. That's Sadiq Adan," he said. "I can help you get back what he took if you like."

"R-Really?" Feliciano sniffled.

"NO!" Lovino shouted and started to the door. "I'LL take care of it! That asshole's going to pay for this!"

But before he could leave, the door opened up as Ludwig walked in carrying the bottle. Walking over to Feliciano, he held it out and said, "Here. I got it back for you. Don't worry. Sadiq is in trouble for it."

Feliciano pounced on Ludwig, hugging him tightly. "Veh! Grazie mille, Ludwig!" he said.

Lovino growled and yanked Feliciano away from the German. "There! You got it dammit! Let's hurry up and go to lunch already!" Then he started dragging him down the hallway.

Ludwig hung back for a minute and turned to Antonio. "Antonio? Does something seem… 'strange' about them to you…?" he asked quietly so the two Italians wouldn't overhear him.

"Strange how?" Antonio asked. "They certainly aren't normal by any means, but if you mean more like... _our_ strange, then you'll have to be more specific."

Ludwig bit his lip as he thought about it. "Er… They're 'our' strange in a way… But different. I think we should keep a close eye on the two of them. Feliciano seemed to be very scared when that bottle got taken away. A little bit TOO scared." Then he started to walk again and followed the twins down the hall.

"Lovi has a bottle too. He kept watching the clock and when it hit a certain time he grabbed it out of his bag and started drinking it. He looked a little panicked," Antonio commented thoughtfully, following after Ludwig.

"So he did it too… I see…." Ludwig muttered then and started at Antonio. "But 'Lovi'?"

"Lovino. I call him Lovi 'cuz it's cute like him~!" Antonio said matter-of-factly. "Should we ask what's in the bottles to make them have that kind of reaction to it being taken away?"

Ludwig nodded and quickened his pace to catch up to the twins. "Ja… We really should."

* * *

In the hall, Feliciano unscrewed the cap from the bottle and took a drink. "That was really bad, fratello," he said as they moved down the hall. "I was so scared. I tried to get it back myself but I couldn't."

"Well that bastard would've paid for it later with you ripping his damn throat out because he was too damn stupido for his own good," Lovino scoffed and took another swig from his own bottle and made a disgusted face. "Ugh… I hate the taste of this shit."

"Si... We should see if we can find a way to make it taste yummier... Oh! Do you think we could make it taste like pasta?" Feliciano asked excitedly.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "It won't fucking work if we add anything to it remember?" Then he glanced back for a second and said, "But shut up about that before one of those bastards hear you."

Feliciano's face fell as he took another drink, repressing a shudder. "Oh yeah. I forgot..." he said miserably.

"Er… I have a quick question…" Ludwig said when he and Antonio reached the two. "What exactly is inside those bottles?"

"It's a damn vitamin our Nonno forces down our throats once a month," Lovino quickly said. "Now leave me alone, bastardo. I want to hurry up and get some damn lunch already." Then he took another quick swig and tried to hide his shudder at the taste.

"It doesn't seem like it tastes very good," Antonio said, noticing the shiver.

"It doesn't... But Nonno won't let us put anything in it to make it yummy," Feliciano said, taking a sip from his bottle.

"Will you stop fucking bothering us about shit like that?! Leave us alone!" Lovino growled then dragged Feliciano through the doors and straight into the cafeteria line for food.

"That was…. very strange…" Ludwig muttered as he watched the two leave.

"Si," Antonio agreed.

"Hey Toni! Bruder! Get your asses over here!" a certain albino called, standing up on his seat and waving his arms to get their attention.

Ludwig sighed and walked over to the table with Antonio.

As soon as the two sat down, Francis immediately asked, "So…. How are the new students? Are they cute~?"

Antonio nodded, smiling. "Si. I think so. Lovi is a very interesting person to be around. What do you think of Feliciano, Ludwig?" he asked.

Before Ludwig could answer, Francis cut in and said, with a perverted smile on his face, "Oh… Do I sense l'mour happening~? You seem quite taken for only just meeting."

Ludwig sighed and said. "Well... I supposed he's alright. But… They do seem strange though. Quite a bit like OUR strange..."

"Our strange, huh? Well, they don't look like blood drinkers... Unless that's what's in those bottles I keep seeing them drink from. Did you guys smell anything? " Gilbert asked, his face turning serious for once.

"No. I didn't smell blood. Lovi claimed it's a vitamin their Abuelo has them take once a month," Antonio said, glancing back at the twins who were paying and leaving the line.

"How about we discover how 'strange' these guys are then?" Gilbert suggested with a smirk, standing up and walking towards them.

Ludwig tried to call after him but the albino was already gone.

Lovino blinked and stared at the albino boy walking up to him and Feliciano. "What the hell do YOU want, bastardo?" He snapped.

"Since you boys are new here, the Awesome Me has decided to invite you two to sit with us," Gilbert said, motioning towards the table.

Feliciano looked over at the table and spotted Ludwig. Instantly, his entire face lit up and he nodded. "Si~! We'll sit with you~! You're really nice~!" he chirped.

Gilbert smirked. "I know," he said, leading Feliciano back to the table and leaving Lovino to follow.

Lovino growled and followed after his brother then flopped down at the table and glared at all of its occupants. "Why the hell are you bastards so damn interested in us anyway?" He spat.

"Oh come now~," Francis purred. "We're just trying to be nice." Then he turned to Antonio and Ludwig and winked. "But you WERE right~ They ARE cute!"

"Shut up you perverted creep!" Lovino yelled at him and balled his fists.

"Veh~! Ciao, Luddy~!" Feliciano said, sitting beside the younger German. "Grazie mille again for getting my bottle back from Sadiq~!"

Ludwig stared down at him. "Er… You're welcome. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your grandfather because you didn't take your vitamin."

"Why the hell aren't any of you bastards eating?" Lovino spoke up and asked when he noticed that the only two trays on the table were just Feliciano's and his. "All of you bastards can't just be sick or some other shit like that."

Antonio shook his head. "We aren't sick. The cafeteria food is just gross so we don't like to eat here," he said, smiling.

"Better than the vitamin~!" Feliciano chirped, taking another drink from his bottle.

Lovino still looked a bit skeptically but took a bite of the food and said, "Stop talking about that damn vitamin, Feliciano. It's none of their damn business."

Ludwig quirked an eyebrow at the comment and glanced at Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis. "Er… So… Where did you both come from? How was your last school?"

"Once again, NONE of your damn business. Now let us just fucking eat so we can go back to class and FINALLY get out of this damn building for the day and get away from all of you bastards..." Lovino growled then went back to eating.

"Fratello! Be nice!" Feliciano cried, shocked at Lovino's behavior. He turned to the four and spoke. "Veh, we moved here from Italy to stay with our Nonno. Our old school was a lot of fun and I miss it," he said wistfully, taking a few more bites.

"'Nonno'? Is that Italian for grandpa?" Gilbert asked, feigning ignorance. "Why do you live with him and not your parents?"

A loud crash turned their attention back to Feliciano, who had just dropped his tray on the ground. "..." He was silent as he quickly scooped it up and rushed off to throw his trash away, not meeting any of their gazes.

Lovino shot them all a dark angry glare while his eyes seemed to flash bright gold for a second before he got up and quickly followed after his twin.

"You shouldn't have asked them that, bruder…." Ludwig sighed.

"Hmm… I wonder what happened to their parents…." Francis muttered, a serious look on his face for once. "Maybe they died in a car accident?"

"I dunno. Feliciano looked so sad... Lovino just looked angry. Did you guys see his eyes too?" Gilbert asked.

Antonio nodded. "Si. They turned gold for a moment. Speaking of eyes, Ludwig, have you seen Feliciano open his at all today other than this morning?" he asked.

Ludwig shook his head no. "Nein. Not from what I've seen. I think we'll still have to keep a close eye on those two…."

"Ja. You're right, Ludwig. Something is definitely up with those two."

* * *

The next day, Lovino stood in front of the school and glared up at it, partially annoyed at the building and also annoyed at the nauseated feeling in his stomach. "Ugh… Can we just go home for today?"

"Why did Nonno make us go...? Didn't he remember what day it was?" Feliciano asked. He to was feeling sick and didn't want to be at the school that day.

"Because it would look too fucking suspicious for us to skip school on the second day we're here AND on the day of a full moon. That's why," Lovino snapped back. "Fuck Nonno for still making us go…"

Feliciano sighed. "Maybe we can just hide in the Nurse's office like last time?" he suggested.

"Guess we can try that…" Lovino muttered then turned to leave but bumped into someone's chest. "! W-What the hell?!"

"Lovi~! Hola~!" Antonio said cheerfully. "What are you and Feli going to try? Are you guys going to prank someone?"

"Why the hell would we doing that?" Lovino spat. "Now get out of my way you-!" Then he cut off as he held his hand up to his mouth and shoved Antonio away before running to the nearest bathroom.

"H-Hey! Lovino!" Antonio called, going after him, leaving Feliciano alone.

The little Italian stumbled down the hall and crashed into someone's back. He lifted his head and murmured, "Ludwig...?"

Ludwig blinked then turned and looked down at him. "Feliciano….? Are you alright? You don't look very good. Are you feeling sick?"

Feliciano pressed his burning forehead against Ludwig's shirt. "I feel sick..." he murmured.

Ludwig used one hand to feel Feliciano's forehead while his other one held the Italian up. "You have a fever. I'm taking you home." Then he gently picked Feliciano up and walked to the door.

"A-Aspetta... Fratello... is in the bathroom... with Antonio..." Feliciano mumbled, glancing back at the door to the boy's room.

Meanwhile, Lovino collapsed down next to the toilet after he was done throwing up into it. "D-Dammit….." he panted and wiped his mouth.

He felt a warm hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. "Are you alright, Lovino? Do you need to go home?" Antonio asked gently.

Lovino shook his head no and glared up at Antonio with his face colored by a slight fever. "H-Hell no, you bastard… I'm fine dammit…"

Antonio shook his head. "No, you aren't. I'm taking you home," he said. He gently scooped Lovino into his arms and stood up, walking towards the door.

Lovino groaned and went to struggle but was stopped by the dizzy feeling in his head. "N-No…"

Ludwig stopped and looked up just in time for Antonio and Lovino to come out of the bathroom. "There's your bruder and Antonio is taking him home as well. Come on. We need to get you back to your grandfather." Then without another word walked out the doors and started heading down the path away from the school.

Feliciano relaxed in Ludwig's arms, satisfied that his brother was alright, and fell into a fevered sleep.

Antonio saw Ludwig holding Feliciano. "Lovi, si. We're taking you both home. You guys are way to sick to be at school right now. Don't worry. When you guys get better, you can come back," he said, following the German.

Lovino slowly shook his head no, but like Feliciano slowly fell into a fevered sleep.

Ludwig went to turn down the path but stopped. "Er… Antonio? Do you have any idea where their house even IS….?"

Antonio glanced down at the Italian in his arms then back at Ludwig. "No, but if we run, I think we can find it quickly. They're asleep so they won't see," he said. He bent his knees and made sure he was holding Lovino tightly and securely. "Ready?"

Ludwig adjusted Feliciano into a better grip and glanced around them. Seeing that the coast was clear, he nodded. "Ja. Let's go." Then he took off running, Antonio close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay~! Second chapter~! Same parts as last time and they will stay like that the entire story :D We're really glad you guys like this story so much~! I forgot to say last chapter but we'll probably update this story every Monday :D Thank you all so much for reading it~!**

* * *

As predicted, running at supernatural speed, the duo managed to comb the entire city in only around twenty minutes. When they found the driveway with a sign labeled 'VARGAS' in cursive script, they had been completely shocked. '_They live **here**?_' was the first thought that ran through both boys' heads upon first laying eyes on the large mansion. It was located a few miles outside the city and surrounded by a beautiful forest on three sides. A winding paved driveway lead up to a three car garage which connected to the mansion.

The mansion itself was four stories high and had large windows. If they didn't know any better, they would think that was layered bullet-proof glass in the panes... The front doors were large and covered in detailed designs that screamed class. They looked at each other then slowly moved towards the gate. Antonio discovered it was open and they went in, moving towards the doors which looked much more intimidating up close. Then they noticed something else. The way the door handles were placed was... different.

Ludwig went to knock on the door but stopped when the handle caught his eyes. "That's strange…." He said and glanced at Antonio. "I wonder why he chose those long handles used for janitorial supplies and another rooms like that instead of a traditional door knob."

"As far as I can tell, the Vargas' don't care much for traditional," Antonio said.

But then, Lovino started to stir and slowly opened his eyes. "What… What the hell is going on….?"

"Lovi!" Antonio said, instantly switching his attention to the boy in his arms. "How do you feel? We brought you guys home."

Lovino growled and his eyes flashed gold again. "Why the hell did you do that?! Let me go!"

"Whoa! Lovi, careful!" Antonio cried, nearly dropping him.

Ludwig sighed and pulled a hand free. "I guess I'll knock and see if their grandfather is home….." He said then started knocked on the large door.

A large, muscular man opened the door only a few seconds after the knock. He couldn't have been anyone other than the twins' grandfather; they looked just like him. He stared down at the boys, his eyes softening when he spotted his grandsons. Without a word, he moved to the side to give them access to the house.

Antonio went first, maneuvering through the door without letting Lovino hit or run into anything.

Ludwig followed after him and, after a bit, managed to locate Feliciano's room and set him down on the bed then cover him up with a blanket. Then, when he went to leave, he noticed their grandfather standing here. "Oh…. Er… Sorry, Sir. They were feeling sick today so we brought them home. Do you need us to run out and get them some medicine? Or anything else they might need?"

Antonio exited Lovino's room just then and stood next to Ludwig, waiting for the answer.

"No," the man said. His voice was deep and kind. It sounded like a mix of the twins' voices together. "Thank you, for bringing my grandsons home. If I had known they were this sick, I wouldn't have let them leave."

Ludwig nodded and grabbed Antonio's arm. "You're welcome sir. We'll head back to school now." Then he dragged the Spaniard out of the house.

* * *

Later that night, Ludwig stood in the middle of the street with Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis with a stern look on his face. "Alright. It's dark now with the moon up. Now… We each will find one person and ONLY one. Make sure you're not caught. Understand?"

"Oui, Mr. Drill Sergeant…" Francis sighed. "Why must you be so harsh to your fellow vampires?" Then he stopped and smelled the air. "I smell blood…. From there in that forest," He said and pointed at the trees. "And I smell something else there too..."

Gilbert turned and smelled the air. "Ja. I smell it to. Let's go check it out Francy-Pants. You two losers stay here," he said firmly, giving Ludwig the kind of look only an elder brother can give to a younger sibling.

Ludwig sighed and said, "Ja… I understand, bruder. Be careful." Then he noticed something and turned to Antonio. "Er… Doesn't that look like the forest around Feliciano and Lovino's house….?"

"Si... Actually, I think we're close to their house..." The Spaniard was quiet for a moment. "I have the urge to go make sure they're alright..." he admitted.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja. Let's go," He said then took off around the woods to the house, Antonio close behind him.

* * *

The other two ran until they reached a large clearing with a dead deer lying in a large patch of moonlight, almost as if it was on display. But that wasn't what caught Francis' attention. It was the two larger than normal wolves biting in to it. "Are those….?" He quietly hissed to Gilbert.

"Werewolves," Gilbert confirmed softly, watching the animals eating. "I didn't think there were any still in this area. Verdammt. This is our territory, Francis. We have to drive them off." His tone was absolute. They had to do this. Before either could make a move towards them however, the lighter of the two wolves head shot up, its golden gaze piercing the darkness and spotting the albino instantly. It growled and bared it's teeth in his direction, warning it's companion of company.

The larger wolf snapped his head up and saw the two vampires. Snarling, it protectively moved in front of the other wolf and crouched down, ready to spring and attack at any moment while warily watching the two vampires with gold eyes.

Gilbert bared his own fangs and crouched, prepared to fight. "Let's go Franny!" he yelled, leaping forward and crashing into the larger, darker colored wolf.

The smaller wolf snarled and jumped at the Frenchman.

Francis sidestepped then pinned the smaller wolf to the ground, causing it to yip loudly.

Seeing that, the larger wolf snarled again and bit at Gilbert's arm then ran and tackled Francis when he got free.

Gilbert threw himself back into the fight, yanking the wolf off his best friend.

The lighter wolf didn't seem to like that, as the moment Gilbert's hand touched the other's fur, it howled and snapped at his arm.

Francis kept it held down and made sure to keep his face away from the wolf's mouth.

The larger wolf growled then moved his head back and howled at the top of it's lungs.

"?! Did you hear that?!" Ludwig asked Antonio when the two were close enough to the area to hear it.

"Si! That was the direction Francis and Gilbert went!" Antonio cried, spinning towards the forest. Before either boy could move, the back door of the mansion crashed open and the Vargas brothers' grandfather stormed out, a large hunting rifle on his shoulder and a furious look in his eye. He didn't see the vampires as they hid in the shadows and he sprinted into the woods towards the howls.

"Verdammit…" Ludwig muttered. "Something must have happened to those two if their grandfather looks like that. Let's go." Then he took off running while making sure to keep to the shadows, Antonio right behind him.

* * *

"Gilbert! Make it stop! It'll call other wolves here!" Francis called over while he still held the smaller wolf down.

The larger wolf was still howling as he struggled and scratched at Gilbert.

Gilbert grunted as he tried to hold the larger wolf's mouth shut. "This thing is stronger than it looks Fran!"

The smaller wolf began to fight again, it's strength renewed.

A loud gun shot fired and both of the wolves yipped and froze as the vampires turned to see a seriously pissed off older Italian male glaring at them.

"What do you think you're doing? Get off my property! Who gave you permission to come out here?" the man demanded.

Acting quickly, Francis said, "I-I'm very sorry sir! We were only going for a walk and got lost! T-Then these two wolves attacked us!"

Taking advantage of the distraction, the larger wolf pulled it's head free then bit at Gilbert's other arm.

The man fired another warning shot and yelled something in Italian at the wolf.

He then turned to the Frenchman and his glare darkened. "I don't know who you are, why you're here, or what you want. I do know however, that you are lying. Now leave the wolves alone and get the hell of my property before I shoot you," he growled, aiming the barrel at Francis' heart.

The wolf stared at the man then slowly moved his head back and pulled away from Gilbert, now limping a bit.

Francis 'eeped' and let the smaller wolf up. "I-I'm sorry! W-We didn't know this was YOUR property…"

At that moment, Ludwig came bursting out of the bushed followed by Antonio. "B-Bruder?! What happened here?!" He demanded.

"Bruder! I told you to stay put until I said it was safe!" Gilbert complained, putting his hands over the bleeding scratches.

The smaller wolf stared at the German boy for a moment before whining softly and going over to the other wolf, whimpering softly.

The Italian man knelt in front of the wolves and began to look over their injuries.

Antonio blinked and elbowed Ludwig. "Ludwig... Is it just me... or do those wolves have the brothers' hair curls...?" he asked.

Ludwig ignored his brother as he followed Antonio's gaze and blinked. "Ja…. They do…" He muttered.

The larger wolf heard Antonio and snapped it's head up and stared at him. Then it caught sight of the fangs in Antonio's mouth, making it let out a startled howl and jump back causing him to yelp in pain and fall on his side.

The other wolf turned and crouched protectively in front of the larger wolf, it's fur puffing out to make it appear larger as it growled at the four vampires.

Carefully, the man managed to pick up the wounded animal and glare angrily at the group. "Don't come into my woods again. Stay off my property." He turned and started back towards the house, saying a command over his shoulder in Italian. The smaller wolf's fur smoothed back down and it took off after him, pausing only to give one last golden glare at the albino.

The boys were silent for a moment before Antonio spoke. "I... think we just discovered why the brothers' got so sick today, Ludwig."

Ludwig nodded and glanced at the house. Biting his lip, he said, "We… should go apologize and check on them. Make sure they're alright and if there's anything we can do. We'll probably be chased away but it's better than nothing." Then he turned and headed to the house. "Bruder. You and Francis stay back."

"You better not get hurt, Ludwig."

* * *

Finally reaching the house, Ludwig stood there for a second then knocked on the door.

Antonio fidgeted nervously beside him.

Soon, the door opened and they found themselves being glared at by the man from earlier. He opened his mouth to speak but a soft whimper from the stairs made him pause and turn.

The smaller wolf was sitting at the top of the steps, watching them. It stared at the vampires for a moment then swished it's tail and got up, going back to the room it had come from.

The man turned back to them and motioned for the two to enter the house, stepping back slightly.

They walked in and followed the man to a room where the larger wolf, which was probably Lovino, was laying on the bed.

As soon as he saw the two vampires, Lovino started trying to scoot back while puffing out his fur and growling.

Ignoring the growl, Ludwig turned to the man and said, "Er… We were wondering if you need any help with them… since it was my brother and Antonio's friend who hurt them."

The man shook his head. "No. I only let you in because Feliciano wanted to you to be allowed." As he said this, the lighter wolf peeked around the door frame, his golden eyes peering at the German vampire, looking a little nervous.

"Por favor, señor. I feel terrible for what my friends did. If we had know, this would never have happened," Antonio pleaded. The man looked over at the wolf on the bed, confirming their suspicions over who was who.

"Lovino? Is that alright with you?" he asked gently.

Lovino huffed along with a small growl then laid his head back down and turned away with a wince.

After a long pause, the man nodded. "Si. You may help. I'm Romulus, by the way."

Ludwig turned to the door and knelt down to the wolf's level. Holding out his hand, he gently said, "You're Feliciano aren't you? Don't worry. I promise I won't hurt you."

Slowly, Feliciano left the safety of his doorway and slunk towards the German. He pressed the tip of his nose to the vampire's hand then pulled back and looked up at him curiously.

Ludwig tentatively reached out and started petting the surprisingly soft fur. "I'm sorry. I should have done something before this happened. And… I probably should have told you what I am."

Feliciano blinked, his eyes softening. He moved forward and nuzzled his head into Ludwig's hand lightly.

Ludwig kept gently petting the wolf.

Lovino turned his head back and nervously watched Antonio with his tail slowly swishing back and forth.

Antonio slow approached the bed and held up his hands. "Hola, Lovino. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, kneeling down. "May I look at you leg?"

Lovino watched him then shrugged his shoulders.

Carefully, Antonio traced the wounded leg with his finger tips. "It's not broken," he murmured. "Just sprained. It'll be perfectly fine in a couple of days, Lovi."

Romulus sighed, his relief evident.

Feliciano shook out his fur and moved away from Ludwig towards his twin, putting his head on the mattress and growling softly at him.

Lovino growled at Feliciano then stared at Antonio. Inching a bit closer to the Spaniard, Lovino stared at his mouth where a pair of fangs were peeking out; then he glanced at Romulus with a questioning look on his face.

Antonio watched confused for a moment before suddenly understand what Lovino was looking at. "Oh! Lovi," he pulling the corner of his lip up to show his fangs. "I'm a vampire."

Lovino pulled himself up enough so he was sitting instead of laying down before leaning close and starting to smell Antonio. Then he stopped, glared, and growled while glancing at Romulus then turning back to Antonio.

Antonio caught on much quicker this time and smiled gently. "I'm not going to bite your Abuelo, Lovi."

Lovino snorted and kept staring at the vampire.

Sneaking a glance at the older Italian, Ludwig took a quick breath and then asked, "Er… If you don't mind my asking, how did this happen to you? You don't seem like you're a werewolf too."

Hearing the word 'werewolf' made Lovino flinch then growl and look away.

Feliciano whimpered and pressed against the back of Romulus' legs. The man looked at him in irritation. "I'm not. And watch your mouth, please." He looked down at his grandsons and sighed. "It's almost one, boys. Get some rest, alright?" he said gently, picking Feliciano up and setting him beside Lovino. Then he pointed at the vampires. "You and you, follow me." Without waiting for an answer, Romulus turned and left.

Antonio smiled at Lovino and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Lovi," he said, gently petting the top of his head once then following Romulus.

"Ja…." Ludwig said then turned to follow Romulus but glanced back at Feliciano. "I'll see you tomorrow, Feliciano." Then he leave the room with Antonio.

Lovino flicked his ears back and growled, then started to move off the bed.

Feliciano put a paw on Lovino's shoulder to stop him. He curled up next to his twin and watched him closely.

* * *

On the main floor, Romulus lead the vampires into the living room and had them sit down on the couch. "The boys are still... rather sensitive about this topic. I've wanted to get them help, but Lovi wouldn't let me. Says that it wouldn't help having to lie about what happened. Its... Its not the best story. I won't repeat it around them, its to painful. But, I'm going to tell you about when Lovino and Feliciano were turned into werewolves... and their parents were killed..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciao~! It's Monday again~! Happy Memorial Day everyone! I got off of school for today but the band still had to go and play from the Memorial service thing at the cemetery. But it was raining and cold so we went to the middle school cafeteria instead~! I only have three more days of being a Sophomore~!**

**Anyways, the parts are the same :) We're both really glad you guys are enjoying this story~! I'm glad some of you think it's a better love story than Twilight XD**

* * *

Ludwig sat on the couch and watched Romulus. "Er… Well... If it's too painful then you don't have to say it, if you don't want to. We don't want to cause any problems."

Romulus shook his head. "There's something special about you two. Other than the whole vampire thing. I've never seen Lovino let anyone get close to either of them when they're in this form other than myself. And Feliciano talked about nothing other than you, Ludwig, when he came home. They trust you, even if they don't realize it yet, and I think you could be the ones to help them heal and finally move on from the past. They deserve that. I don't want them to be trapped by it for the rest of their lives," he said.

Ludwig simply nodded and said, "I… I see….. Alright then we'll both be quiet and listen. Right Antonio?"

Antonio also nodded. "Si."

Romulus nodded and began the story.

* * *

Upstairs, Lovino glared at his twin and growled before trying to get off the bed again.

This time, Feliciano got up and flopped himself on top of Lovino, nuzzling his face against Lovino's soft fur.

Lovino growled again and tried to pull himself out but winced in pain.

Feliciano refused to budge.

Lovino growled more and nipped at Feliciano, not enough to hurt him but just enough to get his point across.

Still, Feliciano stayed where he was, ignoring his brother's protests.

Lovino growled then let out an annoyed howl that could be heard throughout the house.

Feliciano reached out and bopped his twin lightly on the nose, whining at him.

Lovino sneezed and glared back with his tail twitching in irritation, then swatted at Feliciano with his paw.

Feliciano yawned and nuzzled against Lovino's side then fell asleep.

Lovino huffed and sighed then curled around Feliciano and slowly fell asleep too.

* * *

_It was in the summer, June to be exact, June twenty-third. The night the boys' mother was killed._

_She was taking a walk with them in the warn night and while they were out walking the trails in the woods, a wolf attacked them. First, it grabbed Lovino and bit him on the shoulder. Feliciano tried to run back to town for help, but the wolf sank it's teeth into his leg before he could get very far. Their mother, who was my daughter-in-law, tried so hard to fight it off. To get the beast away from her children..._

_But she couldn't. When it became irritated by her hits, it turned and tore her to pieces in front of them before running back into the woods and escaping into the night. They were found the next morning, huddled together, staring at her mangled body. They were taken to the hospital where my son picked them up._

_Now, my son was not a violent person. He did not enjoy others pain, but that day... when he saw his wife's body and his children... something in him snapped. Of course, I didn't know. No one but the children knew. I didn't find out until exactly one month later; at the next full moon._

_Their father had, over a single month, become an alcoholic and abusive. I couldn't believe it at first. The boys had had such good relationships with their parents before. But that day, Lovino and Feliciano were sick, much like they were today. My son came home and became infuriated that they had done nothing all day. He grabbed the child closest to him, Lovino, and started to beat him. It was late and then the moon came out from behind the clouds._

_Feliciano changed first. He was curled up against the window when the moon came out and shone on him. He transformed and lost him mind, tearing his father's throat out for harming his brother. He no longer had any kind of reason left and he remained that way until the next morning when he awoke to find his mouth covered with blood._

_Lovino was the first to figure out what had happened to them both as he wiped and cleaned the blood off himself and Feliciano while covering his brother's eyes from the sight of their dead father, whom had been so torn to pieces he was barely recognizable to anyone._

* * *

"It was right after that I found the both of them and they explained to me what happened," Romulus continued. "I didn't want them to be hunted down with people believing that they were monsters so I packed everything up and moved them away. We've had to do that every once in a while when someone has come close to discovering what they are, but thankfully I can afford to move them over and over again thanks to my job. But…." Then he let out a sad sigh and said, "I only wish that I didn't have to do that. To make this a little bit better for them in a way I moved them here to this house. It has a large amount of outdoor space for them to run around in as wolves and I replaced all of the door knobs with handles so they can still open and close them with paws. We've also found some sort of potion that the boys can drink the day before the full moon that lets them keep their minds and sanity, even as wolves. It's the very least I can do for them…."

"That is….." Ludwig started to say, but trailed off before he could even begin to finish. Finally, he asked. "When did this happen to them? What age were they?"

"They were very small. It was only three months after their fifth birthday," Romulus said softly.

Antonio had covered his mouth at some point in the story, overcome by the horror what had happened to the boys. He put his hand down and took a shaky breath. "T-That's... so awful. I can't even imagine going through something like that at such a young age. But... Do you really think Ludwig and I can help them recover from this?" he asked.

"Si. I do. My boys are not fools. They know instinctively who to trust and who to chase away. They haven't chased either of you off, so you must be capable of helping them. I think it will also help that you aren't normal yourselves," Romulus answered.

Ludwig wasn't sure what exactly to say about that statement. "I see… Uh... Danke, sir… It really means a lot to hear that. And we really hope to be able to do everything in our power to help them." He went to say something else, but was cut off by a seemingly annoyed howl ringing through the house.

Romulus' head snapped up to the floor above them. Everything was silent for a moment and he relaxed, waving the two vampires back down. "It's alright. Lovi's just irritated. I bet if you went upstairs right now, you'd see Feli laying on top of him to stop him from moving. Lovi has a tendency to not want to rest, even when he's injured."

Antonio allowed himself to sink back into the chair. "... Do people attack your home often, señor?" he asked. "Is that why you were so panicked a moment ago?"

Romulus nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. People would suspect things and on full moons follow them back home. They would attack them in their rooms. It was good intentions; they thought they were helping me. Didn't know that I knew what they are. My friend here always changed that rather quickly," he said, patting the gun on the couch beside him.

Ludwig nodded in understanding. "Ja. Understood. It's not the same, but we typically have to be careful where we go and what we do. That's why we usually raid blood banks and hospitals instead of attacking people." Then he glanced back upstairs and said, "Er… Should we go check on them again?"

"No. They're alright. Like I said before boys, it's late. I'm sure you were out getting your blood when this all happened. Just be sure that brother and friend of yours know if they attack my family again, I will shoot to kill," Romulus said, a soft smile on his lips as he led the two to the door. "The boys will probably be back at school tomorrow. Please... be kind to them."

"Si, señor," Antonio said, nodding. "We'll let them know what's happening."

"We'll make sure to get the point across to them. Goodbye, sir. And give them our best," Ludwig said, then dragged Antonio out of the house.

* * *

The next morning when Feliciano woke up, he was still in his twin's bed. He sat up and yawned, smacking his lips in disgust as he tasted the blood from the deer they had killed the other night. He got up and rushed to the bathroom to wash out his mouth.

Lovino was already awake and was up using the bathroom to clean his own mouth out. "You finally woke up?" He asked around his mouth-full of mouthwash with small bags under his eyes due to being sick and being up so long the day and night before. Turning away, he shrugged and said, "Took you long enough. We have to get to the damn school in a few minutes."

Feliciano squealed, forgetting about rinsing out his mouth as he ran to his room to change his clothes. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" he cried, throwing on an outfit and snatching up his backpack. He ran to the stairs and slid down the banister and went into the kitchen. He threw open the door to the fridge and grabbed things out, tossing them onto the counter. He began to make the two of them lunch quickly. He put the food into their lunch bags then sprinted back upstairs to brush his hair.

Lovino rolled his eyes as he went to get changed. "I TRIED to dammit. You sleep like a damn rock." After he was done, he grabbed his lunch and headed to the door to wait. "But hurry up dammit!" He yelled but kept a bit of mouthwash with him to give to Feliciano when he came back down.

* * *

When the two had arrived at the school, Lovino's sharp eyes scanned the crowd until they fell on the one he was looking for. Growling a little, he stalked up behind Antonio and grabbed the back of his shirt. "You have some damn questions to answer bastard." Then he proceeded to drag the vampire off down the hallway.

Feliciano looked around until he spotted Ludwig. He spat out the mouth-wash he had been swishing around in his mouth and skipped over to him. "Ciao, Ludwig~!" he greeted, hugging the vampire tightly.

Ludwig jumped, a bit startled from the sudden hug but then calmed down and said, "Er… Hallo. How are you feeling now?"

"Veh~! Much better than yesterday~! How are you today?" he asked, setting his chin on Ludwig's chest and looking up into his face. "Did you and Toni get your blood?" Feliciano had lowered his voice so he wouldn't be heard by the students around them.

Ludwig blinked then nodded. "Ja… We did." Then he looked away and bit his lip. "But… Um… Sorry about Gilbert and Francis. They wouldn't have attacked if they had known it was you and your bruder."

Feliciano's face dropped and his eyes darkened. "If they _ever_ do that again, I'll rip them apart," he growled angrily.

Ludwig nodded in understanding. "Ja. I understand how you feel. I'll be sure to tell them that. But don't worry, I know they won't. They… er…. find you and your bruder to be 'cute'…. They'll be more likely to pester you to no end instead of attacking."

Feliciano's face brightened instantly. "Veh~! Okay~! I'd much prefer that~!" he chirped.

Ludwig blinked and stared at the Italian. "You… DO….?"

"Well, yeah~! Wouldn't you prefer that? Because if they do it again, I really will slaughter them~!" Feliciano said happily, smiling up at him.

"Slaughter who?" Gilbert asked, approaching the duo.

"You and Francis if you try to attack them again," Ludwig answered back with a sigh.

Gilbert laughed. "Yeah, as if this little cutie could kill us."

Feliciano smiled. "Veh~!"

"I'm only telling you what he said Gilbert," Ludwig said with another sigh.

Gilbert cackled while Feliciano laughed.

"Luddy, you're so silly~! I wouldn't ever say that~!" Feliciano said.

* * *

Antonio blinked in confusion, not sure what was happening. "Uh... Hola, Lovi," he said.

Lovino didn't answer back until he pulled Antonio onto the school courtyard. Then, he let go and spun around to glare at the vampire as he crossed his arms. "Well? Start explaining dammit. What the hell is up with you and your bastard amici? Shouldn't you all be dust now because of the sun?! And why the hell did they fucking attack us last night?! We didn't do shit to those two! A-And why the hell are you a bunch of damned vampires anyway?!" Lovino demanded as his voice continued to increase in volume.

"Whoa, whoa! Shh! Lovi! Someone might be hiding around here!" Antonio cried, waving his arms frantically to get Lovino to lower his voice. "The sun myth is false, and so is the pretty much every other one as well! They attacked because they didn't know it was you guys and thought you were trying to invade our territory! And I'm a vampire because I chose to be!"

Lovino's eyes widen and he jumped back and growled with his eyes flashing. "What the hell do you mean you CHOSE to be?! How can ANYONE chose to be turned into something?!"

"That's how vampires work, Lovi. You have to chose to be one. We all chose to become vampires," Antonio said.

Lovino growled darkly and spun away with a glare on his face. Then the look on his face slowly changed to sadness and he mumbled, "When…. When we first came to this damn school yesterday and you bastards talked to us…. Before you knew what we were…. Was it because you actually WANTED to talk to us… or were just looking for another damn meal?"

Antonio looked horrified. "Lovi! H-How could you say that? We would never do that! We only take blood from blood banks or hospitals! No one misses it and no one gets hurt that way!" he cried.

Lovino flinched then glanced sideways at Antonio. "M-Mi dispiace… I-I guess I should have fucking thought before I said something… I-It's just…" He started to say but cut himself off before he could said, 'I just don't know how to trust anyone but my brother and nonno anymore.'

"Oh, Toni~~! Is that you I see over there~?" A French accent voice called out, causing Lovino to jump and hide behind Antonio.

"Oh, Francis! Hola~!" Antonio greeted, smiling.

Lovino continued to cling to the back of Antonio's shirt as he glared and growled at the Frenchman.

"Bonjour, Toni~," Francis purred then noticed Lovino behind Antonio and laughed. "Oh… Is that petit Lovi I see hiding behind you~?

"I'm NOT fucking hiding!" Lovino growled and bared his teeth slightly. "And don't fucking come near me or I'll rip your damn throat out! You AND that albino bastard!"

"Leave him alone, Francis. He's still angry about last night," Antonio said, staying between his perverted vampire friend and the wolf boy.

Francis pouted in response and whimpered. "B-But… I JUST wanted to say hello to the adorable Italian…."

"Don't. Call. Me. That," Lovino growled then noticed Gilbert near Feliciano a few feet away. "!" As quickly as he could, he sprinted over, then jumped and landed in front of Feliciano while glaring Gilbert down and growling. "Stay. The. HELL away from him! I'll fucking bite you if you try to!"

"Whoa! Chill out, wolfie! I was just saying hello! What? You jealous I didn't talk to you first?" Gilbert asked, smirking.

Feliciano held onto the back on Lovino's shirt. "Veh! Fratello, calmati! Va tutto bene! Lui non ha intenzione di farci del male!" (Brother, calm down! It's alright! He isn't going to hurt us!) he cried.

Antonio ran over a second later and helped Feliciano hold onto Lovino.

Lovino ignored his brother's plea as he tried to pull forward to punch Gilbert in the face. "Don't fucking call me that, you asshole! Stay the hell away from us or I'll make sure you lose both of your damn arms! AND rip your damn throat out so you fucking bleed to death! IF a damn bloodsucker like you can even do something like that!"

"My, My Gilbert…" Francis tsked as he walked over. "It seems you got him riled up~."

"Shut it, Francis. You aren't helping," Antonio hissed, struggling to keep Lovino in place.

Feliciano, on the other hand, had frozen at Lovino's words.

Lovino, now sensing the change in his brother's demeanor stopped fighting and glanced back at Feliciano. "Feliciano….?" he tentatively asked.

Feliciano grabbed his head and fell onto his knees, trembling and squeezing his eyes closed, his breathing becoming heavy and labored. "P-Papa... stop... Stop... STOP!" he screamed.

Lovino's eyes widened and he grabbed Feliciano's shoulders and made them be eye to eye with each other. "F-Feliciano?! W-What the hell are you saying dammit?! That bastard's gone! You don't have to worry about him!"

Tears streamed down Feliciano's face and he shoved Lovino away and lept to his feet. Then he turned and ran as fast as he could away.

Lovino fell but was caught by Antonio before he hit the floor. "F-Feliciano!" He called after his brother.

"I'll go after him," Ludwig said then chased after the Italian.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Monday everyone~! I keep forgetting to say this but Dogsrule and wrote another story together. It's called 'Soul Love' and it's a Hetalia and Soul Eater story. There is just very little Soul Eater in it XD It's on her profile so go read it please~! :D**** Parts are still the same! :D**

* * *

Feliciano vaulted over a pair of girls sitting on a bench, startling them. He hit the ground and rolled before springing up and taking off again. He had to run. Run, run, run! Papa was coming! _RUN, FELICIANO! RUN!_

Ludwig chased after him and was slowly gaining until he caught up and pulled Feliciano back. "Feliciano! Stop! You'll run into something and hurt yourself!"

Feliciano shrieked and swatted at Ludwig. "No! Get away! Don't touch me!" He yanked desperately away from Ludwig, trying to run.

Ludwig held on as gently as he could. "Nein! You need to calm down! No one is going to hurt you here!"

"P-Please! Let me go!" Feliciano sobbing, collapsing onto his knees. "Per favore... per favore..." His trembling was becoming more violent and spastic.

Ludwig still held on, but sensing that something was not right, he gently moved Feliciano into an empty classroom and shut the door. "Feliciano… Just please calm down. No one is going to hurt you."

Feliciano pulled away from Ludwig and hugged himself tightly, his voice becoming lower and turning into growls and snarls rather than words. Lovino rushed into the room then. "Get the hell away from him right now!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lovino finally realized what the problem was, causing him to growl and punch the floor. "Dammit! How could I be so fucking stupido?!

Antonio crouched beside him worriedly. "Lovi, what's the matter? What happened?" he asked.

Lovino quickly jumped to his feet. "I'll tell you later dammit! We have to go find him! If he gets too fucking stressed right now, he'll change even without the damn full moon!" He exclaimed, then went running down the hallway where his brother had went.

Antonio's eyes widened and the trio stared at each other in shock before bolting after him. "I-I didn't know that could happen!" Antonio cried.

"I think I heard about something like this," Francis spoke up as he kept Lovino in his line of sight as the three vampires chased after him. "Werewolves are very temperamental. Any very strong emotion can knock them off balance, causing them to change. In this case, it doesn't matter if the moon is full or not... I think it's some sort of a safety mechanism for them."

Using his sharp sense of smell, Lovino quickly pinpointed where Feliciano and Ludwig were. With an extra burst of speed, he rushed into the classroom and yelled at Ludwig. "Get the hell away from him right now!"

Feliciano's head shot up and he whined at his twin, his entire being shaking. Suddenly, he threw back his head and let out a howl that echoed throughout the room and hall. He collapsed forward onto his hands and knees. Then he began to change.

His finger nails grew sharper into claws and his teeth became fangs. For the first time, the vampires saw Feliciano open his eyes but they had already turned into a bright, glowing gold.

"S-Shit! H-His scent is changing!" Lovino spat. Then he ran over and shoved Ludwig away. "All of you bastards stay away from him! I'm the only one who can get near him now since we're the same damn thing and family! That fucking potion only works for the full moon!"

Then he gently grabbed Feliciano's shoulders and exclaimed, "D-Dammit! Calm down already dumbass! Calm down right now!"

Feliciano howled again, fur beginning to grow along his arms. He grabbed onto Lovino's shirt and pulled him close, holding onto him protectively and burying his face into Lovino's neck, whimpering from the pain of transforming. His claws dug into the fabric of his brother's clothes as he fought his regain control.

The vampires had backed away to the outskirts of the room, making sure no one was coming towards the room and being sure not to get in the way of the twins. Gilbert was watching carefully, ready to fight if he had to. He didn't want to fight the small Italian but if the wolf attacked his family, he was going to fight back.

Ludwig stood next to Gilbert and tightly clenched his fists. He wanted to help Feliciano but it would make things worse if he tried to step in.

Lovino hugged Feliciano close and started rubbing his back. "I know it hurts… Just try to calm down…. It's alright… Nothing's going to happen. Just please calm down... for me. Your fratellone. Just calm down," He gently whispered to Feliciano.

Slowly, Feliciano's labored breathing became soft pants as he pulled himself back under control. The fur disappeared and his teeth and nails sank back to their usual length. Feliciano groaned in pain as this happened, holding onto Lovino even tighter and giving one last whimper. He closed his eyes and the glowing irises where hidden once more. "G-Grazie, fratellone..." he panted, exhausted.

Lovino nodded. "Prego…." He mumbled as he gently helped Feliciano stand up. Then he started moving him to the door. "Come on. You need to lay down. I think the nurse's office is close." Glaring over at the vampires he spat, "What the hell are you waiting for?! Get the damn door open!"

Feliciano kept his face angled towards the ground and held onto Lovino's hand tightly, not looking at any of the vampires.

Gilbert sighed softly and patted his back gently. "Hey, Fels. It's alright man. Unawesome stuff happens. Don't worry about it," he muttered, attempting to be comforting.

"V-Veh... Grazie, Gilbert..." Feliciano said, giving him a weak smile.

Antonio jumped and yanked the door open, tearing it partially off it's hinges. He stared at it a moment before shrugging. "No one will notice," he said.

Ludwig sighed (While Francis laughed and tsked) and said, "Antonio….. You and Gilbert need to stop breaking things….."

Lovino facepalmed then adjusted Feliciano around so his arm was looped over his shoulder. "Why WOULDN'T anyone notice that, you bastard…? But come on," He said then started dragging Feliciano forward until someone roughly bumped into him and almost made him drop Feliciano. "Watch where you're fucking going asshole!" He spat.

The teen stopped and smirked. "Why don't you?" he asked flippantly before continuing down the hall.

Feliciano raised his head and gasped softly. "That was him! That was the guy who stole my bottle!" he said.

Lovino glanced at Feliciano then glared at the teen's back and growled. "YOU'RE the asshole who fucking stole from MIO fratellino?! If I wasn't fucking holding him up, I'd punch you in your smug-ass face!"

Sadiq stopped and turned back to face them, his mask hiding the top of his face. "Oh, right. You're the kid that freaked out when I took you're bottle like the baby you are. Did you go crying to this guy? Loser," he said, smirking. "This weak looking dude and Ludwig. And if you have Ludwig then you have Gilbert, Francis and Antonio as well huh? What's the matter? Can't fight for yourself?"

Feliciano flinched at each question and tightened his grip on Lovino, pressing his face into his twin's shirt.

Lovino growled and trembled as his eyes changed to a bright gold. "I am fucking warning you right now…." He growled as his nails and teeth started looking sharper. "Don't you DARE talk to him that way asshole!" He exclaimed now shaking and growling even more.

Antonio noticed the changes immediately. "Lovino, calm down. Sadiq is just a jerk," he said, stepping in front of him and starring into his golden eyes with his own forest green ones. "You'll do something you'll regret if you aren't careful."

"F-Fratello," Feliciano whispered, feeling Lovino's claws pricking him. "It's okay. He's a meanie but it's just words. Ignore them." He reached up and placed his hands over his twin's ears to bloke out sound then moved in front of Antonio and mouthed something in Italian. Calmati.

"I'm…. I'm trying dammit…." Lovino managed to get out before it was lost to growls and snarls. Then he started trembling more and his clothes began tearing at the seams while his teeth sharpened and his nail changed to claws. A second later, he fell to his knees and howled, shaking even more as he started to get covered by dark brown fur.

Acting quickly, Ludwig snuck up behind Sadiq and knocked him out. Then he called over to the others, "Get him out of here before someone sees him!"

The trio moved towards Lovino only to snapped at by Feliciano. "No! Stay away from him! I can help him on my own!" he growled. He turned and, with a surprising show of strength, picked Lovino up and ran into the classroom they had just left.

When he was safely inside, he gently set Lovino back on the ground and hugged him tightly, the twins' rolls now reversed from only minutes ago. "Fratellone, calm down... It's okay... It's me... Fratellino. I need you to be calm for me... Shh... Shh... Come on... Breath, fratellone, breath..." he coaxed gently, stroking Lovino's hair lightly.

Lovino panted and growled as he glanced at Feliciano with his face covered in sweat. Then he tried to pull away and go to the door, clawing at the floor as he did so.

"No, fratello. I need you to stay with me. Please don't leave me alone," Feliciano said, sounding slightly panicked as he brought Lovino back towards him.

Lovino howled and scratched the floor again then used a burst of strength to break out of Feliciano's grasp and started running for the door before collapsing onto his knees and curling up as he shook and changed even more into his wolf form.

"LOVINO!"

* * *

Outside the room, Ludwig turned to the others and said, "We need to hide Sadiq somewhere. And two of us will stay here and keep watch."

Gilbert sighed. "He's a dumbass. I always wanted something bad to happen to him so he could learn when to shut his fucking mouth. This wasn't really what I'd had in mind."

"Oui. I agree," Francis sighed. "I just hope we don't get caught because of this."

"We still need to hide him regardless. With any luck, he won't remember what happened," Ludwig said then glanced at Antonio. "Don't worry. Feliciano will pull him out of it," He said, trying to comfort the Spanish vampire, at least until they heard another loud howl coming from inside the room.

Antonio rushed towards the door onto the be stopped by the other members of the trio.

"Toni, stop it! You heard Lovino already! You can't go near him now! He'll attack you!" Gilbert said, wrapping his arms around the Spaniards chest.

"LOVINO!" Feliciano's voice screamed. Antonio threw the two vampires off and ran into the room, freezing from what he saw.

Feliciano was crouched beside an almost-completely-in-wolf-form Lovino, looking terrified as he spoke in rapid Italian, trying desperately to calm his twin.

Lovino froze at the sound. But when he heard the door, his head snapped up. He stared at the vampire before his expression morphed into a snarl and he crouched down and prepared to spring.

"Fratello no!" Feliciano cried, trying to push Lovino back onto the ground with all of his strength.

Antonio instantly realized his mistake. He shouldn't have let Lovino see him. '_That fucking potion only works for the full moon!_' Lovino's words echoed in his mind. Slowly, he stepped back.

Ludwig also took a step back and bit his lip. "Verdammt… Now what do we do….?"

Lovino, now a full wolf, backed away then pressed his back legs down before jumping clear over Feliciano's head. Then he ran and launched himself at Antonio with a loud angry howl.

Before either vampire could move, Feliciano sprung. He slammed himself into Lovino's back, driving him into the ground. He began to shriek in Italian and he picked up a chair. Both vampires knew what he was going to do but were to slow to stop him before the chair crashed down and splintered into pieces over Lovino's head.

Lovino yipped in pain and shock as he fell to the ground. Then he tried to get back up but slumped over in unconsciousness and slowly started turning human again while in tattered clothes due to him ripping them just before.

Ludwig was the first to speak. "F-Feliciano….? W-What... did you just….?"

Feliciano didn't answer. He fell to the floor beside his brother, finally knocked out from his earlier wolf attack and the build up of stress.

Antonio cautiously stepped forward and picked Lovino up, cradling him close. "Ludwig... Do you remember what Romulus said last night?" he asked softly. "About helping them?"

Ludwig walked over to Feliciano and gently picked him up. Then he turned to Antonio and said, "Ja, I remember…. Why do you ask?"

"Hm? What did who say last night?" Francis asked.

Antonio looked up. "Their Abuelo asked us... to help them. They haven't healed from their past. He thinks we are the ones who can help them." He turned to Ludwig. "I'm going to do it. I'm going to help Lovino."

Ludwig nodded in confirmation and held Feliciano close. "Ja. And I will help Feliciano. In any way I can."

A moment later, Lovino slowly started to stir and let out a moan and he held his head. "Ow…. My damn head…."

"Lovino..." Antonio said, all his attention shifting to the werewolf in his arms. He stood, holding Lovino and left the room, heading towards the Nurse's office. "Don't move to much, Lovi. You got brained by a chair."

Lovino looked away and mumbled, "I remember that, dammit…. Let me go. I need to go call nonno and get lectured about losing my damn temper and getting my clothes ripped to shreds because of it." Then he started trying to move out of the vampire's arms.

Antonio wouldn't let him go, however. "You aren't going to get in trouble, Lovino. I'm taking you to the nurse. She can patch you up and fix your clothes and your Abuelo will never have to know," he said, continuing down the hall.

Lovino shook his head no and continued to struggle. "No! I'm already healed dammit! A-And she might find out so I'll just take the damn lecture about the clothes!"

Antonio stopped but shook his head. "Fine, we won't see her. But I am taking you to the Home Ec. room. I can fix your clothes quickly." He changed directions and started towards another room. "Just remember to be quiet. The walls around that side of the building are thin. You don't want a nosy teacher or student finding us, do you?"

"F-Fine dammit… J-Just be quick about it…." Lovino muttered and settled down a bit.

Antonio nodded and used his vampiric speed to get to the Home Economics classroom as fast as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the classroom, Feliciano shifted slightly and sat up. "Ludwig...?" he asked, sniffing softly. "W-Where's fratello?"

Ludwig looked down at him and said, "Antonio's taking him to the Nurse's Office. Don't worry."

Feliciano wiggled out of his arms and stood, brushing bits of broken chair off his shirt and pants. "Veh... Antonio really should have stayed back..." he said quietly. "That was really dangerous. He could have been hurt." He turned to Francis and Gilbert. "Thank you for not attacking him. That wouldn't have helped."

Gilbert waved him off. "It's cool. He didn't hurt anybody."

"Oui~," Francis agreed. "There's nothing you need to worry your adorable little head about~."

That made Feliciano smile lightly. "No one has been this kind to fratello or me before... It's nice..." he said quietly.

Ludwig went to speak but Francis cut him off. "Well of course we would be! Why wouldn't we be nice to such cute petit Italians~?"

Feliciano shook his head. "No else felt the need to be to us. They didn't like us. They were afraid. Other kids could tell we weren't the same as them," he said. "It probably didn't help that I never opened my eyes around them."

"They didn't do anything to you or Lovino did they?" Ludwig asked with a frown on his face.

"It just depended on who was around and where we were. Sometimes, they would beat us up. Other times, they would just say really mean things," Feliciano answered.

"...I'm sorry," Ludwig said sincerely. "I wish I could have helped you then."

"Veh. It wasn't all bad. Sometimes they would just ignore us and leave us alone. Fratello would show me how to play games and tell me stories," Feliciano said, smiling fondly at a memory.

"You guys are close, huh?" Gilbert said, his eyes softening in a rare moment of kindness.

Feliciano nodded. "Fratello has always been there for me so I will always be there for him," he said firmly.

* * *

When they finally reached the Home Ec. room, Lovino slowly pulled himself out of Antonio's arms while looking down at the ground. "M-Mi dispiace…. F-For before…." He mumbled, barely audible.

Antonio smiled. "It's alright, Lovi. Let's get your clothes fixed up." He went to a drawer and pulled out thread and a needle. "Just hold still. I won't prick you, I promise," he said, moving back to the Italian's side.

Lovino nodded and stayed still. After a few quiet moments, he said, "I hate it when I'm like that…. Everything distorted in my head….. The only one I can kind of recognize is Feliciano but that's only because I can smell that he's my brother…. To me then, nonno smells like just another human... and well... I guess you already know about you bastards…."

He nodded. "Si. I kind of understand. I know it's not the same, but if we don't drink at least once a month... Everyone except for us smell so delicious. I disgust myself when I say that, but it's the truth." He leaned forward and bit the thread, breaking it. "All done Lovi~!" he said.

Lovino pulled away and stretched. "Heh," He said with a humorless laugh. "I bet I wouldn't smell delicious to you bastard, given what I am." Then he stopped and looked away. "But... U-Uh… D-During the next full moon can you… come over and just hang around the house then…..? N-Not that I want you there but... i-it would be okay to have someone other than Feliciano who understands this shit be there."

Antonio smiled again and nodded. "Sure, Lovi. But... the problem is, the others would have to come as well. We don't do anything without each other. Even though Gilbert and Ludwig are the only two actually related, they are all like my brothers," he said.

Lovino growled and huffed. "Fine dammit. Let the assholes come, but tell them to behave their stupid asses or else nonno will fucking shoot them and I'll bite them."

The Spaniard laughed. "They'll behave Lovi. Don't worry. They are more civilized than they seem."

Lovino scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Could have fooled me bastard." Then he faced Antonio and held up his finger. "But, I have some damn rules for when you bastards come. We'll probably be kept home from school that day, but don't come until after the moon's up. The both of us fucking hate it when other people see us when we're that sick and when we're changing. One of us will let you in, but give us time to work with the damn door because paws are hard as hell to work with. And also, as you probably already noticed we can't fucking talk when we're like that. So just watch our body language and the sounds of our growls to understand us. You got all of that bastard?"

Antonio nodded. "Si. I'll remember. I'll tell the others to. Gracias, Lovi," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ciao~! It's Monday~! I tried hard to find all the mistakes this week! I think all I have to say... :D**

* * *

The very next month, the four vampires were on their way to the Vargas house, the bright full moon lighting their path.

Ludwig glanced up at the moon and muttered, "Looks like enough time has passed. They should be ready for us to arrive anytime now."

Francis laughed and said, "So strict~. But it was so kind of those two to invite us over~. Maybe it's because they're lonely during the full moon?"

"Lovino said as much. And remember what I told you guys. Watch their movements and listen to their growls to understand what they want. And Francis, don't purposefully do anything to make them angry. You to Gil!" Antonio said, looking at his friends pointedly.

Gilbert held his hands up. "Hey, I'm not going to do anything as unawesome as mess with a couple a wolves. I'm not stupid," he said, cackling.

"Oh poo…." Francis pouted. "I can't even pet them or hug them? But they seem so soft….." Then he calmed down and said, "But I DID find out something interesting~. Remember that new upstate shopping mall with all those restaurants? The one that looks like a Roman building with angels holding up the pillars? Apparently, a certain Romulus Vargas is the architect of it~. Certainly is interesting, oui?"

"Ja! No wonder those guys have such a huge house," Gilbert said.

"Will all of you just act your age?" Ludwig sighed. "We're already here." Then he knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, there was the muffled noises of claws clicking on wood then some scuffles and growls before the door slowly started opening and a dark furred wolf face peeking out.

When he saw Ludwig, Lovino growled and bared his teeth a bit but moved aside to let the vampires in.

"Hola, Lovi~!" Antonio greeted, waving at him as he entered the house. There were a couple of thumps from upstairs then more claws on wood and a lighter colored wolf appeared at the top of the stairs, starring down at them, happiness showing in his eyes.

Ludwig looked up and nodded at Feliciano. "Er… Hallo. It's… er… good you're not feeling sick anymore…."

Feliciano crouched, then launched himself down the steps, landing directly on top of the German vampire and sending him into the ground. The Italian wolf happily licked his face in greeting.

Gilbert cackled. "Looks like you've finally got a friend, bruder!"

"G-Gilbert! Shut up!" Ludwig yelled over at the albino vampire. Then he started trying to gently push Feliciano away from his face. "F-Feliciano! S-Stop that!"

Lovino glanced up at Antonio's face then huffed and reared up on his hinds legs to close the door with his paws, but surprisingly enough he looked to be at his own normal height when he stood like that. Then he got back down on all fours while grasping part of Antonio's shirt in his mouth and started dragging him to the living room.

Francis laughed at the sight. "I think Lovi wants you to follow him Toni~," he said, causing Lovino to growl at the French vampire and bare his teeth.

"Shut up, Francis," Antonio laughed, following Lovino into the living room.

Lovino let go of the shirt then turned and headed into the kitchen, looking around before jumping up onto the counter and pawing at one of the upper cabinets.

"Want help Lovi?" Antonio asked. He heard Gilbert calling for Francis to come see his brother's new friend.

Lovino glared over at Antonio and growled, then went back to trying to get the cabinet open with his paw and mouth, but was still failing due to the fact that Romulus had yet to change the cabinet handles yet.

Antonio knew that Lovino had said no, but he decided to use his dense nature to his advantage and pretend he though Lovino had said yes. "Alright~! I'll help~!" he said. He stepped forward and pulled the cupboard open for the wolf, smiling all the while.

Lovino glare more while he growled and nipped at Antonio's arm but then stuck his face into the cabinet and pulled out a large pot they used for cooking that had a long handle on the side.

"De nada~!" he chirped, happy to have helped Lovino, even if it had been unwanted.

With an annoyed huff, Lovino went and walked across the counter to the sink and used a paw to turn the faucet on while he held the pot under it with his mouth. Then he turned off the water and jumped down the floor and started drinking.

Antonio watched him, smiling brightly. '_Lovi is just so cute~!_' he cooed to himself.

Lovino, feeling Antonio's gaze on him, looked up with water dripping off the sides of his muzzle. Then he tilted his head to the side a bit and growled, confused.

"Tan lindo~!" Antonio squealed.

Lovino blinked then growled as he picked up the pot by the handle and flung the water on the vampire. Then, with his tail twitching, he turned and walked back out to the living room.

Antonio squealed again, this time from the cold. "Loooooovvvvviiii!" he cried after the wolf.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ludwig was still trying to get the overly affectionate wolf off him, but as Ludwig was just finding out, Feliciano was a LOT stronger than he looked. "F-Feliciano! Stop that right now and get off!"

"Ooh~. You're right Gilbert~," Francis purred. "He really DOES have a new friend~. Or perhaps a new boyfriend~?"

Feliciano looked up, pausing his inpromptitude bath of Ludwig's face and gave a small whine of confusion, tilting his head and blinking at the French vampire. He stayed on top of Ludwig, his large paws pressing down on the boy's shoulders while his sat on his stomach.

"You've confused him, Franny. Way to go," Gilbert said, patting his friend on the back and cackling loudly.

Francis laughed and patted Feliciano's head. "Nothing you need to worry about for now~. But… Maybe you could ask Ludwig about it tomorrow~."

Ludwig groaned as he gently moved the wolf off him and set Feliciano down next to him as he stood up. "Stop doing that. The both of you."

Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's sleeve and tugged it once then let go and moved towards the living room.

"I think he wants some more kisses, little bruder," Gilbert teased, his crimson eyes flashing with mirth.

Ludwig shot him a warning glare. "Bruder… I am warning you right now…." Then he turned and followed Feliciano to the living room.

"Hey! Maybe Feli can help you get that stick out of your ass!" Gilbert called after him.

Feliciano was curled up on the couch and the moment his eyes fell on Ludwig, they lit up once more and he gave a wolfy version of his smile.

Ludwig ignored Gilbert as he walked over to small empty spot next to Feliciano. "Er… Is it alright if I sit down next to you?"

Feliciano nodded and moved over slightly to give the vampire more space.

Just as Ludwig went to sit down, Lovino jumped into the spot and glared him down while growling and his fur bristling.

Feliciano leaned over and nuzzled his twin, making a soft noise somewhere between a growl and a purr.

Lovino growled and scooted away, but still managed to stay on the couch and block Ludwig from it.

Francis stood by the side with Gilbert, both trying to keep from laughing. "I think someone's older brother doesn't want you near him Ludwig~," Francis purred with a mixed laugh in it. Then he glanced back at the kitchen. "But I wonder what made Toni make a noise like that….."

Gilbert shrugged. "Dunno. I'm sure he's alright."

Antonio entered the room a few seconds later, his hair still dripping. He was still smiling though. "That was cold Lovi~!" he said.

Feliciano whined. He stood up on the cushions and moved towards Lovino, pushing his head against Lovino's side.

Lovino scooted back more then curled up in a ball and turned away.

The smaller wolf refused back down and he got off the couch, went around to stand in front of Lovino, and whined in his face.

Lovino growled as he nipped at Feliciano then turned more away.

Francis tried and failed to keep an amused smile in at the sight of his friend. "Oh my, Toni… What on earth happened to you?"

"Lovi's water attacked me!" the Spaniard reported, wringing out his hair.

"Er….. What do you mean by that Antonio…..?" Ludwig asked as Romulus walked into the room and leaned against the wall while watching the vampires with a hawk like stare.

Antonio shook his head and smiled. "It doesn't matter. It was cold though~!" he said, laughing. He hadn't noticed Romulus was even in the room.

Gilbert did, however. He watched the twins' grandfather curiously.

Feliciano whimpered and shifted forward, pressing against the couch. He leaned towards Lovino as much as he could and gently licked the tip of his ear.

Lovino snarled a bit and swatted at Feliciano with his paw and nipped him a bit.

"Lovi. Don't do that to your brother. He's only trying to check on you," Romulus spoke up causing both wolves to jump and yip in surprise.

Feliciano turned to their grandfather and whimpered, crouching low so that his stomach brushed the floor. He slunk to Romulus and stared up at him with baleful eyes.

Romulus knelt down and petted Feliciano's head. "It's alright, Feli. You know he doesn't mean it."

As Romulus was over talking to Feliciano, Lovino slowly snuck off the couch and made his way to the front door. Carefully opening it, he walked out and closed it with his paw, along with a small sad whimper of his own.

Antonio, who had been watching Lovino, slipped outside just before the door shut. "Lovi, what's the matter?" he asked gently, kneeling down to be closer to Lovino's eye level.

Lovino glanced at him then shook his head and started to walk off.

"You aren't getting away that easily, chico," Antonio said, standing up and following him.

Lovino stopped and glared back at him with a growl in his throat and his teeth bared a tiny bit.

"Don't be like that, Lovi. I want to make sure you're alright. You seem so sad. I care about you," Antonio said, stopping as well.

Hearing that made Lovino stop and blink. Walking up to Antonio, he stood up on his hind legs with his paws on Antonio's shoulders to hold himself up as he stared into the vampire's face.

"You think I'm lying don't you?" Antonio asked softly. He set his hands on Lovino's shoulder. "I'm not. I really do care about you, Lovi. I want you to be happy. I don't like seeing you upset."

Lovino glanced down at one of the hands then back up to Antonio's face. Giving Antonio's cheek a quick, small lick, he jumped away and started to walk off again.

Antonio was frozen for a moment then a huge grin took over his face and he trotted quickly after the wolf. His heart was pounding and he felt light. '_What is this weird feeling...?_' he wondered. '_I'll ask Francis later. He knows a ton about stuff that deals with the heart~!_'

* * *

Inside the house, Feliciano's ears flicked and he pushed away from his grandfather and ran to the window, staring into the dark woods behind the house intensely. He growled softly and pawed at the door into the back yard, to excited about something to work with the handle himself.

Ludwig, who was the closest, walked over and opened it. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked as he looked down at the wolf.

Feliciano didn't look at Ludwig or anyone else as he ran out of the house and into the forest, his golden eyes remaining locked on something.

"Should we go after him...?" Gilbert wondered out loud.

Romulus shrugged. "If you want to. He'll be fine. Probably just saw something he wanted to hunt."

"Hunt….? What do you mean….? I thought they both drank that potion or whatever it was they had to take," Francis asked while Ludwig ran off after Feliciano.

"The potion makes it so they don't go crazy and attack anything and everything that isn't each other. It can't stop certain instincts, like the need to hunt or fight back against something that's attacked them," Romulus said, giving the two vampires a pointed look.

"Uh... We're going to follow Ludwig. We'll see you later, Romulus," Gilbert said. He grabbed Francis' hand and took off after his little brother, missing the smile and chuckle Romulus sent after them.

"Oui! W-We'll see you later!" Francis called back and let Gilbert drag him, but still missed the smile and chuckle.

* * *

Feliciano ran through the brush with incredible stealth, barely brushing the leaves on the bushes around him as he flew past. Finally, he stopped and sniffed the air and turned to his right, crouching down and preparing to spring.

Ludwig followed closely behind but still made sure to keep his distance so he wouldn't distract the wolf.

Something burst into the clearing and Feliciano pounced, bringing the animal crashing into the ground in a less-friendly version of the jump he had used on Ludwig. Feliciano snarled and growled as the animal fought to escape. Soon the struggle was over and the creature lay dead under the wolf. Feliciano licked his claws clean then bit into it's neck and started dragging it back towards the house.

A few seconds later, Lovino, who had been smelling the scent for a while and was tracking it, finally reached where Feliciano was. Growling questioningly, he approached his brother and stared at him.

Feliciano dropped the carcass and ran to his twin, yipping excitedly and looking back and forth between the two.

Lovino padded over and started smelling the carcass.

Ludwig looked up as Antonio started walk over. "Antonio? You're out here too?"

"Si. I was with Lovino. What's Feli doing with that deer?" Antonio asked, pointing to the corpse.

Ludwig glanced back over at the wolves. "He was hunting it. I'm not sure why."

Feliciano watched Lovino nervously and hopefully, wanting his twin to feel better from whatever had upset him earlier.

Lovino stopped and glanced at Feliciano. Ripping off a part of the deer, Lovino walked over to Feliciano and held the piece out for him to take.

Feliciano took the offered meat and set it by his side. He licked the blood from his face and nuzzled his head under Lovino's chin, glad Lovino had accepted his gift.

"Huh... Maybe it's a wolf thing... I guess we can just asked them tomorrow," Antonio said, watching the interaction.

"Ja….. I guess. It wouldn't do anything to ask them now since they can't really actually speak to us…." Ludwig answered as he also watched.

Lovino nuzzled back for a second then walked back over to the deer and started eating.

Feliciano nibbled on his own piece, looking tired, but much happier than earlier.

Lovino ripped off another piece then walked over to Antonio and held it up as he looked up at Antonio's face.

"Hm? Are you giving this to me?" Antonio asked, taking the bloody meat.

Lovino nodded, then quickly turned and ran back to the carcass and started eating again.

The Spanish vampire smiled and licked some of the blood from his hand. "Gracias, Lovi," he said.

Lovino huffed a bit and kept eating, then walked back over to Antonio and stared up at his face when he was finished.

Antonio had sucked the blood from the meat and he licked his lips and looked down at Lovino and smiled. "Hola, Lovi~! Thanks again for the blood~."

Feliciano finished what Lovino had given him, yawned, and curled up, falling asleep where he had been sitting.

Ludwig noticed it and walked over to the wolf and set his hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "Feliciano? Are you tired? I'll take you in if you are."

Feliciano cracked open one of his eyes and stared the the German, growling softly before letting it sink closed again.

Ludwig nodded then knelt down and gently picked the wolf up and held him close. "Let's go then."

Lovino snorted in response then grabbed Antonio's shirt in his mouth and started dragging him into the more open area of the backyard. Then he let go and stepped over to the side before crouching down and staring at Antonio with an expectant look on his face.

"What is it, Lovi?" Antonio asked, confused. He looked around, examined Lovino's position, then looked around again. His smile broke into a smile as he suddenly understood. "You wanna race?"

Lovino growled and nodded then went back to staring straight ahead and bracing himself to run.

Antonio stood next to him, tensing his legs. "To that tree on the far end and back?"

Lovino nodded then waited for Antonio to do the countdown before taking off running, the speed he was going at making him look like a brown blur.

Antonio wasn't going to let himself be beaten. He rocketed after the Italian wolf, catching up to him in a matter of seconds.

Lovino glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Antonio, making him speed up even more and reached the tree then spun around and started racing back.

Antonio slammed into the tree, his palm imprinting itself into the bark before he was speeding back after Lovino. He pasted the wolf slightly and he laughed, powering forward.

Lovino growled and panted as he used an extra burst of speed to push himself forward so he and Antonio were level with each other as they ran.

Finally, the two crossed the finish line together and collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily.

Antonio somehow managed to laugh. "Ha... ha...! That was... a lot of fun... Lovi!"

Lovino stared over at Antonio from where he was laying and panting with his whole tongue hanging out as he tried to cool himself down.

Antonio pushed himself onto his feet, slowly gaining his breath back. He picked Lovino up and started back to the house. "That was... crazy! I... don't think... I've _ever_ run... that fast before!" he continued.

Lovino slowly stopped panting so much, but even then he was still too wore out to try to get out of Antonio's arms or snap at the vampire to put him down, so all he did was just lay his head on part of Antonio's arm closest to his head.

Antonio smiled and used his foot to pull the door open. He went into the empty living room and sat on the couch, draping Lovino half across his lap and half on the sofa.

As soon as Antonio had stopped moving, Lovino's eyes slowly started opening and closing until he slowly fell asleep right there on Antonio's lap with his face nuzzled back towards Antonio.

The vampire smiled and yawned, gently stroking Lovino's head. "Good night, Lovi," he murmured before slipping into a peaceful sleep of his own.

Despite being asleep, Lovino gently growled at the touch and inched closer.

Then, a moment later, Romulus walked into the room and smiled at the sight. Carrying a blanket, he wrapped it around his grandson and whispered, "Good night Lovino. Sweet dreams." Then he turned and walked out of the room to check on Feliciano, but not before taking one last glance back and smiling softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday~! :D**

* * *

When Antonio awoke the next morning, he was surprised to see that Lovino was not only still laying on him and fast asleep, but the boy had also gained a large, fluffy blanket at some point in the night. He blinked sleep from his eyes and yawned, straightening his back and hearing it pop back into place. He sighed happily at the feeling and relaxed back again, perfectly content to wait for Lovino to wake up.

Lovino murmured something and gripped Antonio's shirt with his hands as he shifted around, then he slowly started up at Antonio's face with bleary, not fully awake eyes.

Antonio smiled at him. "Buenos días, Lovi," he said gently. "Did you sleep well?"

Lovino buried his face into Antonio's shirt and mumbled, "I guess dammit…. My damn mouth still feels gross because of that damn deer…."

"Oh? Speaking of that deer, can you explain that to me? Why did Feli do that?" Antonio asked, unconsciously shifting his hold to be more comfortable for the Italian.

Lovino blinked and rubbed his eyes. "What kind of question is that…..? Feliciano did it because he was trying to make me feel better…."

"I was just curious. Thank you for giving me some as well," he said, smiling happily.

"Prego…." Lovino mumbled. Then he blinked more and shoved Antonio off the couch. "Why the hell are you still here you bastard?! You should've left last night!"

Antonio landed with a loud thump. "Loooooovi!" he cried indignantly. "That hurt! And I didn't leave last night because you fell asleep on my lap and I didn't want to disturb you!"

"S-So?!" Lovino sputtered then remembered the blanket around him, causing him to yelp and wrap it around himself better. "Y-You were probably watching me right now you damn pervert!"

The poor Spaniard was now horribly confused. "What are you taking about, Lovi...?"

There was a series of softer thumps on the stairs and Feliciano appeared at the bottom of the steps, yawning and rubbing his eyes, his hair tousled, obviously having just woken up. He stared at the two for a moment before smiling sleepily. "Cute~," he cooed, wandering into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Y-You already know what, you damn pervert! Don't play dumb!" Lovino stuttered as his face flushed red. Then he yelled over at Feliciano, "And you shut the hell up!" before turning and dashing all the way up the stairs to his room and slamming the door shut.

Antonio got up and went into the kitchen, completely confused. Feliciano glanced up from his bowl of cereal. "I don't get it, Feli! What is Lovi so upset about?" Antonio asked in confusion.

"Veh. He's probably embarrassed. When we change back, our clothes are gone. He thought you were creeping on him," Feliciano said bluntly, starring into the bowl, still partially asleep.

Antonio blushed brightly, now understanding the older Italians problem. "I better go apologize..." he muttered, rushing from the room.

"Go do... doing... thinks..." Feliciano mumbled, his head falling onto the table beside the bowl, fast asleep.

* * *

Antonio stood outside Lovino's room and knocked on the door. "Lovino? H-Hey... Feliciano told me what... upset you so much... I'm sorry I made you so uncomfortable," he said.

Lovino slowly opened the door and peeked out behind it with a wary look on his face. "W-What did you just say to me you bastard…?"

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Antonio said, starring into Lovino's eyes, his honestly and something else shinning brightly in them.

"No… I should have realized that myself dammit. Don't beat your stupid ass up about it," Lovino sighed and opened the door while holding the blanket in his arms and revealing the fact that he now had a new change of clothes on. "But move it bastard. I need to put this damn thing in the washer. Wolf fur is a bitch to get out of clothes and shit."

Antonio stepped the the side to give Lovino room to move.

Lovino walked past and glanced back at Antonio. "Why the hell are you and the other vampires bastards still here anyway?"

"I didn't know the others were still here. Did you see them?" Antonio asked, following him.

"No. And I SURE as hell better not have seen those bastards. I was in my damn room remember?" Lovino retorted and kept walking. Then he glanced back at Antonio again and asked, "But…. Why the hell did you seem so comfortable here last night anyway….? In all the damn movies I've seen, vampires and… were-… I-I mean what me and Feliciano are… aren't both damn things supposed to be enemies or something?"

"I have no idea where that idea comes from. Vampires don't dislike your kind anymore than the British and Americans dislike each other. Some don't, some do. Really the only time there are disputes between the two are over territory. But we don't mind you guys being here, so everything's fine," Antonio said.

Lovino stopped and stared at Antonio with a calculating look on his face. "You don't 'mind' us being here? What if it was when you first saw us it WASN'T at school but in the woods near OUR house during last full moon? Would you still be saying the same damn thing?"

"Not sure. Maybe. It was Gilbert and Francis who attacked you guys first. Probably the smell of blood everywhere made them go a bit crazy. If they hadn't found you guys eating that deer, they would have just waited until you were back to normal to talk," Antonio said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Great…. Now doesn't THAT make me feel better…." Lovino retorted and scoffed as he started walking down the hall again. "But no damn comments from you about us even EATING the damn deer in the first damn place?"

Antonio flashed him a confused face. "What, Lovi? Was something wrong with it?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Most bastards would THINK something was wrong with it. Hell, I even fucking gave you a piece of bloody meat and all you did was smile and thank me!" He said then stopped as his face flushed from the words.

"Well, I still think that was nice of you. It was surprisingly good. I don't think we've ever tried animal blood before," Antonio said, smiling at the memory of the taste.

Lovino blinked and stared at him, completely shocked. "You never tried deer before? It's delicious as hell dammit! And so is squirrel and rabbit! Well…. When we're like that anyway… It's disgusting as hell right now," He added in as he glanced away.

Antonio nodded. "We'll have to try it then. Instead of cold blood from a bag we can try catching animals... Maybe it'll be tastier~!"

"H-Hey! Leave some for us too, dammit!" Lovino pouted and glared. Then he shuddered from Antonio's comment. "But… Ugh... That's really how you bastards DRINK that shit…..?"

"We aren't going to hunt in your woods, Lovi. We'll go somewhere else," Antonio promised before answering the Italian's question. "We don't really have a choice. No one wants to attack a human but we need the blood. So, frozen bags it is."

"Better not dammit," Lovino retorted and crossed his arms, choosing to ignore Antonio's other comment. "But I'm still confused as hell. You said that all the damn vampire shit is fake so what the hell IS true about all you bastards?"

"Uh... I don't know. You know the whole, stake-through-the-heart-thing? That would probably work, but I'm pretty sure that would kill anybody," Antonio said.

"What about those damn crosses then….?" Lovino asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice. "I already found out the hard damn way that me and Feliciano have to be careful around silver."

"Crosses? Nope. Ironically, Gil and Ludwig both have cross necklaces that their grandfather gave to them when they were small. How did you find out about the silver?" Antonio asked, just as curious.

Lovino glanced away and buried his right hand into the blanket. "Accident," He said bluntly and started walking off again.

"Lovi...? Did I say something wrong...?" Antonio asked, following him.

"NO," Lovino snapped and walked faster.

Antonio frowned. "H-Hey, Lovino. I'm sorry. What did I say?"

"Nothing! Now drop it!" Lovino growled and started stomping off.

Antonio reached out and grabbed Lovino's right arm, pulling the werewolf's hand from the blanket. "Lovi, come on. What's the ma-" He stopped short when he noticed something on Lovino's hand. It looked like a burn...

"Lovino..." he said, slowly and softly. "What is this?"

Lovino quickly glanced away and started trying to pull his hand back. "N-Nothing dammit… L-Let go…"

Antonio tightened his grip slightly. "This looks like a chain burned into your skin..."

"It's FINE," Lovino spat, still not looking at Antonio as he continued trying to pull his hand free. "N-Now get off dammit….."

In that moment, Antonio somehow understood what had happened. "Someone touched you with a silver necklace, didn't they? That's how you figured it out..."

Lovino bit his lip and clenched the hand Antonio was holding into a fist. "I THOUGHT I said it was none of your damn business….." He muttered.

"Lovino, you're my friend. That makes it my business. I wish I had know you then. I could have stopped it from happening," Antonio said remorsefully.

"What's there to stop…..?" Lovino muttered sadly. "All it was just a couple of stupido bastards being brats after hearing 'rumors' about me and Feliciano and trying to see if we really were you-know-whats…."

"You shouldn't have been hurt! That's just so cruel! And it's not fair! They should have just left you alone!" Antonio cried. He suddenly brought Lovino's hand to his lips and gently kissed the marks. "I wouldn't have let them harm you. I'm sorry."

Lovino's face flushed bright red as he yanked his hand away and held it against his chest. "D-Don't do that you bastard! W-Why the hell did you do that?!" Then he calmed down and looked away. "But… Don't tell Feliciano this….. I never told him the truth… I said it was a cooking accident….."

Antonio nodded. "Alright. I won't. I promise."

"G-Grazie….." Lovino mumbled with a slight blush to his face. Then he glared at Antonio and said, "But how long are you planning on staying in my damn house anyway?! Go somewhere else bastard!"

Antonio smiled and laughed. "I was waiting for you to tell me to take off, actually. I'll see you at school Monday?" he asked.

Lovino stopped and blinked confused. "Huh….? You'd fucking leave just like that….?"

Antonio blinked back. "Didn't you want me to...?"

"I-I never said that dammit…" Lovino stuttered/mumbled as his face flushed. To keep it covered up, Lovino quickly bent down and started stuffing the blanket into the washing machine.

"Oh... I guess I'll stay a little longer," Antonio decided, smiling.

"Fine. Do whatever the hell you want bastard," Lovino retorted then dumped the detergent in and started the washer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ludwig, after cleaning one of the extra room upstairs, walked down into the kitchen to put away the cleaning supplies when he noticed Feliciano sleeping near his bowl. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over and shook his shoulder. "Feliciano?"

Feliciano remained asleep, his only reaction a soft plea for five more minutes.

Ludwig continued to shake him. "Feliciano…. You need to wake up."

Feliciano swatted at Ludwig's hand. "I'm awake... I'm awake," he groaned, sitting up and leaning back in his chair.

"Er… Are you alright…..?" Ludwig tentatively asked.

"Tired... Why did you wake me up...?" the little Italian asked, pouting sleepily.

"It's morning…." Ludwig answered. "And you're sleeping next to your cereal."

"Cereal...?" Feliciano looked down and saw the half-eaten breakfast in front of him. "I don't remember getting this... When did I get downstairs anyways...? Actually, when did I come inside...? Didn't I fall asleep in the yard?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Er…. Well… Ja. You did. I carried you back to your room then went to clean," Ludwig said, not sure of how to respond. "As for how and when you got down here, I'm not entirely sure."

"Veh. How strange~!" Feliciano chirped. He stood up and took his bowl to the sink, pouring the milk and soggy cereal down the drain, rinsing the bowl out and setting it on the counter before turning to the German. "So, did you all stay here last night?"

Ludwig nodded. "Ja. We did. Er….. Bruder found your grandfather's stock of alcohol and they ended up having a drinking party… Sorry."

Feliciano yawned. "It'll be fine. As long as they left some of the wine, Nonno won't get to angry."

"Er… I… guess that's good…." Ludwig muttered. Then he asked, "But... Er… How are you feeling… ? You… seem to have bags under your eyes…. Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Feliciano reached up and touched the skin under his eyes. "I do?" He pushed away from the counter and went into the bathroom, looking into the mirror. "Where?" he asked.

"Er… Right there," Ludwig said and pointed. "Can you even see them though….?"

Feliciano frowned and leaned closer to the mirror. "I don't see them, Ludwig," he reported, balancing on his hands and holding himself off the floor over the sink.

"Er… Well, it's alright… It's uh… gone now," Ludwig answered.

With a 'tsk'ing noise, Feliciano dropped back onto the ground. "If you say so."

Ludwig sighed then said, "Is there anything else you want to do….? Or would you prefer for us to leave now? We really HAVE overstayed our welcome."

"Luddy, I don't mind that you're here! I like it when you come to see me. It makes me happy~!" Feliciano said, smiling.

"O-Oh… I guess that's good…." Ludwig said awkwardly as he stared at the werewolf. "D-Danke…."

"Prego~! Veh, veh~! If you give me a minute to change, we can go to the park and play if you want~!" he suggested.

Ludwig blinked from the surprise request. "Well… We can if you really want to….. Any particular reason why?"

"The park is fun~!" the Italian answered simply. Then he rushed upstairs to his room to change, leaving Ludwig alone.

"I-I…. I see…." Ludwig muttered as he watched Feliciano. "I think….."

The Italian was back a few moments later, dressed and almost ready. The only thing left was... "H-Hey, Luddy? Could you... help me with something...?" Feliciano asked, his face slightly pink as he shuffled his feet.

Ludwig blinked and walked over to him while feeling very confused. "? What is it?"

"C-Could you possibly... I-I mean would you help me..." Feliciano's voice was little more than a squeak at this point. "t-tie my shoes...?"

Lovino looked down at the untied laces and nodded. "Ja. Sit down somewhere so I can tie them."

Feliciano nodded and sat at the table. "A-Are you sure? It's not bothering you? Lovi said t-that I'm not suppose to tell anyone I can't tie them because I'll get made fun of..." he said, his brow furrowing worriedly.

Ludwig shook his head as he started tying the shoes. "I would never make fun of you. Many people have things they can't do. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Veh... Grazie, Luddy. That makes me feel much better," Feliciano said, smiling softly down at the German vampire.

Ludwig nodded and moved onto the next shoe. "That's good…." He mumbled then a second later pulled back. "There. I'm done. They're not too tight are they?"

Feliciano swung his legs back and forth a couple of times then jumped onto his feet. "They're fine~! Grazie mille, Luddy~!" Feliciano thanked. He took his hand and pulled him towards the door. "To the park~!"

"Ja…. To the park…." Ludwig repeated awkwardly as he let Feliciano drag him along.

* * *

"So what the hell IS true about you bastards anyway?" Lovino asked as he flopped down on the couch and leaned back. "And if you DARE say with the whole 'drinking blood shit' I'm smacking you, dammit."

"I thought that was a given. I didn't think I needed to say that," Antonio answered, leaning against the wall and watching the Italian. "I think it would be easier to say what's not true. There's more."

Lovino crossed his arms and said. "Fine dammit. So do that."

"Garlic is just a myth along with crosses, holy water, sick pigs, uh... sunlight, and some people think we can only drink from virgins, but I don't see what that has to do with how your blood is. None of that is true," Antonio said.

"What about the having to be invited into someone's house shit?" Lovino asked then paused. "Wait… What the hell do you mean by sick PIGS?!"

"That also isn't true, but the sick pigs is an older myth and I didn't know if you knew about it. Not sure what that was all about, but apparently a vampire at one point was allergic to pigs and was killed or something by a sick one. I don't know. It sounded strange then and it still does," Antonio said, shrugging.

"Ugh… Damn that sounds gross…." Lovino commented. Then a random thought hit him. "But… what did you mean that you had to CHOOSE to be one…? And how fucking old are you anyway? 100? 200?"

"I'm sixteen. When we change, we stop aging. And I mean just that. You have to choose to be a vampire. The process is painful and can be lonely if you don't have anyone with you," Antonio explained.

"Oh…." Lovino mumbled as he remembered the bite and his own transformations every month. To help Antonio feel better, (J-Just so he wouldn't start crying or anything dammit! N-Not that he wanted to help!), Lovino smirked and said, "So… That means that next year I'LL be the older one instead of us being the same damn age."

Antonio laughed. "Technically." Then his face fell. "But... The more I think about that, the more I realize I hate that thought..."

Lovino blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I don't want you to be older than me. I want you to stay the same and be my friend. I like being around you, Lovi. I don't want to see you get old and die someday," Antonio said, looking the werewolf straight in the eye.

* * *

Feliciano rushed happily into the park, beaming like a small child. It was a rather nice place. The park had a play set with multiple slides, swings, an obstacle course, a merry-go-round, and a trail around the lake it rested beside. On the other side of the lake, were a couple of basket ball courts and a large shelter house for picnics along with scattered tables out on the grass.

Ludwig awkwardly stood by the side and watched.

"Luddy, Luddy~!" Feliciano called from his seat on the swings. "Push me please~!" There were a few mothers with their children and they smiled at the Italian as they played with their kids. There were a few couples walking around the trail, but they weren't paying attention to anything other than their date.

Ludwig's face turned pink and he awkwardly walked over. "J-Ja… I guess I can do that…" he stuttered before he started pushing the swing.

Feliciano cheered and swung his legs, careful not to kick the German. "Veh~! I don't remember ever doing stuff like this~!" he commented. "It always looked so fun~! And it is~!"

Ludwig paused and blinked but continued to push the swing. "You didn't…? Not even when you were younger with your bruder?"

Feliciano was silent and the only noise that permeated the air was the squeak of the chains on his swing and the laughter of the children. Finally, he spoke again, his voice soft. "No. It wasn't safe for us to play anywhere but at our house and it was to small to have things like this," he said, shaking the chain slightly. "We didn't move to America just because of our condition either. We had to leave because we're being hunted."

"Oh….. I'm sorry….." Ludwig muttered. "But… Er... Hunted….? They would try to do that to a couple of children?"

"We weren't and aren't children to them. We're monsters. Dangerous animals that need to gotten rid of," Feliciano said almost silently. "We aren't people to them, Ludwig. They don't think we should be alive. We're a burden and a threat."

Ludwig stopped the swing and hugged Feliciano from behind. "I'm sorry….. I can't say that I completely understand how you feel… But I wish I could have done something then to help you."

Feliciano sniffed softly and leaned into the hug, feeling much safer than he had in a long while in the other's arms.

Neither boy noticed a couple watching them, their glares dark and angry. One of them smirked. "Found you, wolf."


	7. Chapter 7

**Monday~! Okay, so... Don't hate us... Please? Also, next week's update will be late. I won't have internet access because I have to go to camp from this Saturday to next Saturday. If I can show my mama how to use this, I will ask her to update for me but if their isn't an update, it means that she couldn't figure it out :3**

* * *

Lovino's mouth opened and closed as he tried to find his words. Finally, he said, "W-What the hell are you saying dammit?! We only fucking MET a month ago! A-And it's not like you can fucking change that fact! I'm NOT a damn vampire too in case you didn't notice that already!"

Antonio sighed. "I know. I know. But I can't help it. Being around you makes me happy. Much happier than I have been for a long time. I wish there was a way to make it so all of you guys could stop aging, or I could start again."

"….." was Lovino's reply as he stood up and started walking out of the room. "I need to finish the damn laundry."

Antonio nodded and watched the floor. "Right. I'll... I'll wait here," he said.

* * *

Feliciano shifted and pulled out of the hug, reaching around the swing and taking Ludwig's hand. "Let's walk around the lake," he said softly, leading the German towards the trail.

"Ja… Let's go," Ludwig said with a small nod and let himself be led to the lake.

Feliciano didn't drop his hold on Ludwig's hand once. As they walked, neither spoke, simply enjoying the nice weather and beautiful park, silently enjoying each others company.

After they had walked around the trail a few times, they stopped at one of the tables. They didn't see the couple that had been following behind them separate and move to different spots around them. One rolled into the bushes and the other climbed up the tree above them, watching them intensely.

Ludwig, however, was still having the feeling that the two of them were being watched, although for the moment decided to keep an eye out and not tell Feliciano just yet.

But what they had all seemed to have forgotten was that Feliciano was part wolf. Meaning that he had smelled the couple following them quiet a while ago and knew exactly where they currently were. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck. "Luddy," he breath, barely moving his lips. "We're being followed." If he focused, he could see the shifting form of one of the pair in the bushes.

"Ja… I noticed it too," Ludwig said back, also barely moving his lips. "We'll give it a bit then we'll work on trying to lose them."

"Alright. We can't go back to the house until they're gone. I don't want them to find Lovi," Feliciano said. Then a bright smile formed on his face and he moved back. "Veh~! Luddy~! Let's go get some gelato~!" he chirped, pulling the vampire from the bench and starting off. His sensitive ears heard the rustling leaves in the bush and the soft thump of the person in the tree landing on the ground.

They walked towards a stand across from the park, standing with their backs to their followers. As Feliciano pretended to look over the flavors, his ears twitched slightly, listening to the movements of the couple.

"Have you decided what you want? I'll pay for it I guess," Ludwig asked as he looked at Feliciano but still kept his ears peeled so he could hear the people behind them.

"Si. I think I would like..." he began. When the couple was close enough, he spun around and grabbed their arms. "Hunter~." Before the two could react, Feliciano hauled the two onto either shoulder and jumped over the stand, running into the woods.

* * *

After a while, Lovino walked back into the room and past Antonio. "Can you bastards eat normal food? I have to start cooking for supper because I'm the only damn one in the house right now. Nonno's at work and I have no fucking clue where the hell Feliciano is."

"I don't know. I don't think so. At least we don't feel the need to eat. That's probably one of the few things I miss. Eating. Tomatoes and churros and paella and a bunch of other delicious things," Antonio said thoughtfully, following the Italian into the kitchen.

Lovino grabbed a tomato and held it out. "Well…. You want to try bastard? It's not like it can hurt at all."

"True," Antonio said. He took the tomato and held it, just starring.

Lovino stood and watched him. "Well? You SAID you liked tomatoes, dammit. So try it already."

Antonio nodded and brought the fruit to his lips then sunk his teeth into it's soft skin, chewing the piece he pulled off.

Lovino continued to watch. After a second he blinked and asked, "Well…. You going to say anything bastard?"

The Spaniard began to cry.

Lovino jumped back, completely startled. "W-What the hell are you crying for bastard?!"

"I-It's been so long since I've eaten anything... I'd forgotten how good these are..." Antonio said, wiping his eyes and taking another bite, a huge smile on his face.

"O-Oh…." Lovino muttered and looked away. "But… bastard? As a heads up, me and Feliciano are going to transform again tonight…. We always have to be careful the day after too because it's easy as hell to lose it and change."

"Really? Huh. There's so much I don't know about you guys," Antonio said. "Why do you change the day after to?"

"How the hell should I know that, dammit? That's just how it is. The only damn good thing about it is that we don't get sick during the day and we're still ourselves mentally at night." Lovino shrugged. Then he snapped his head up and looked out the window. "Something's wrong with Feliciano," He said then took off out the door and to the park, Antonio right behind him.

* * *

When he was far enough in, Feliciano threw the two down at the base of a tree and his eyes opened. They had turned gold and he narrowed them at the couple, barring his teeth. "What do you want here?" he demanded with a growl.

Ludwig walked up behind Feliciano and glared down at the two. "You heard him. Answer the question right now."

The man glared back. "We don't take orders from _animals_," he spat. The woman scoffed at them haughtily.

Feliciano's eyes flashed and he took a step forward, his nails beginning to sharpen.

Ludwig put his hand on Feliciano's shoulder and held him back. "I suggest you refrain from calling him that," He said coldly as his glared darkened a bit. "Now tell me why you've been following us for the past half hour."

Feliciano growled but allowed Ludwig to stop him.

"Why call _it_ anything but what _it_ is?" the woman said. "A evil, demon, _dog_ that shouldn't be alive. It would be best to put _it_ out of _it's_ misery and kill _it_." She smirked up at him, her eyes triumphant. "You and your disgusting brother."

Feliciano snapped. Before Ludwig could stop him, his eyes turned pure gold and he instantly shifted into his wolf form, his clothes tearing to shreds and fluttering to the ground as he sprang forward and grabbed the woman's neck in his teeth, shaking her ruffly back and forth until a loud crack was heard and her body fell limply to the ground, stone dead.

The man's eyes widened in horror. "Y-You! You killed her! You killed my wife!" he yelled, charging towards him.

Feliciano whipped around and grabbed his arm in his teeth, biting down and crushing the bone into hundreds of pieces before tearing the limb from his body, leaving the man on the ground screaming in pain.

"!" Ludwig quickly rushed forward and pulled Feliciano back. "Feliciano! Stop this! They're not worth it!"

Feliciano threw back his head and howled, struggling to get at the man and finish him off, his eyes blazing with fury.

A few moments later, Lovino burst out of the bushes and tackled Feliciano to the ground. "Feliciano! Stop this shit right this fucking second!" He shouted as he pinned the wolf down with his arms.

Instantly, Feliciano whined and flattened his ears, pressing his belly to the ground and he stopped struggling. He whimpered softly, the sound covered by the man's screaming.

Antonio appeared a moment later, stopping beside Ludwig. His eyes widened as he took in the clearing. "L-Ludwig... What happened?" he asked.

Ludwig turned his head away from the two brothers to look at Antonio. "Feliciano… Feliciano attacked someone. I'm not sure what these people are doing here, but they taunted him and made him mad. He killed the woman and ripped the man's arm off."

"I-I see," Antonio said as he watched the man. "We can't let him go now, Ludwig. He'll tell someone they're here and they'll get hurt."

Ludwig nodded and sighed. "Ja….. I know…"

Lovino got to his feet and glared down at the wolf. "What did I fucking tell you?" He asked, his voice thick with authority as his own eyes glowed gold. "You're going to go home with me RIGHT this damn second. And no fucking detours. You got it?"

Feliciano whimpered again and and pressed himself further to the ground, looking up at Lovino in fear.

"Stay here," Lovino said then walked up to the bleeding man and pinned him down his this foot. "What the fuck did you do to my brother?! Answer me right now you asshole!" He spat while his gold eyes glowed coldly.

The man glared up in pure hatred at Lovino. "Disgusting dog! How dare you touch me!? My beautiful wife! He killed her! We would have put you out of your misery gently! You things shouldn't be here in the first place! But now we will kill you! We will destroy your families and kill everyone you have ever seen!" he screamed.

Lovino's glare darkened and his eyes glowed more. "Oh really….. I think the TRUE fucking monster is you. You're the one who fucking attacked someone out in broad daylight. Kill our family and everyone we met? Only a REAL damn monster would say that." Then in the next second Lovino shifted into his wolf form and bit down on the man's throat, only letting go after hearing the loud crunch and the man fall limp.

Feliciano hadn't moved and he was trembling as he whimpered softly.

Antonio watched with wide eyes, with Ludwig also doing the same.

Lovino turned with blood still dripping off his muzzle and walked over to Feliciano, growling something to his brother before he turned and started walking off back to the direction of the house.

Feliciano pushed himself onto his feet and slunk after the elder twin, the vampires following after the wolves.

"Er…. What was that just now….?" Ludwig whispered to Antonio.

"I-I'm not sure," Antonio answered.

When they reached the house, Lovino walked up the stairs and to his room then shut the door with his paw.

Feliciano whimpered once more before falling silent and creeping into the living, staying low to the floor.

Ludwig walked over and placed his hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "Feliciano….? Are you alright….?"

A few minutes later, Lovino's door opened and a newly clothed and human Lovino walked out and back downstairs.

The moment his eyes landed on him, Feliciano jumped up and ran to his brother, stopping in front of him and laying low to the ground, whimpering.

"Lovi... How did you change back...?" Antonio asked.

Lovino shrugged. "It's still day bastard. It's not night yet." Then he walked over to Feliciano and knelt down in front of him. "Feli?"

Feliciano whimpered and looked up at Lovino in fear, his ears pressed flat against his head.

Lovino bit his lip and gently rubbed the side of Feliciano's head. "Mi dispiace….. I didn't mean to do that before…. Don't be scared dammit…."

Feliciano pressed his head into Lovino's hand and whimpered once more. He lightly licked his brother's hand and curled up, no longer trembling.

Lovino kept rubbing Feliciano's head. "Hey dumbass…..?" He said gently. "You hungry? Want some pasta?"

The wolf looked up at him with golden eyes filled with hope but also hesitation. He growled softly.

Lovino smiled a tiny bit and rubbed Feliciano's head one last time before he stood back up. "Bouno. But let's hurry up before night falls. Can't cook if we BOTH have paws sì?" He said then walked into the kitchen.

Antonio followed the Italian into the kitchen while Feliciano went into the living room and curled up on the couch.

"Lovi..." Antonio said softly. "What happened to you two...? Out in the woods..."

Lovino stopped what he was doing then blinked and stared at Antonio confused. "What are you talking about bastard?"

"Why did Feli look so... scared when you came into the clearing? How did you get him to listen to you when he was freaking out?" Antonio clarified.

Lovino looked down and stared at the bowl he was using. "Because…. I'm the alpha….. He HAS to listen to me… and it's why he looked so damn scared too…."

"The alpha? Like the leader? The one in charge?" Antonio asked.

Lovino slowly nodded, still not looking up. "Sì… I was bit first…" He mumbled and rubbed his shoulder where the bite mark still was.

Antonio silent moved behind him and turned the Italian around. "Lovi..." he said softly, then pulled the werewolf into a gentle hug.

Lovino's face flushed and he quickly shoved the vampire away. "D-Don't do that bastard! A-And dammit you! You've been here the whole damn day! Go home already! ALL of you vampire bastards!"

Antonio sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Alright. We'll see you guys Monday," he said. He pressed a kiss to the Italian's forehead then left, getting Ludwig and leaving the house to find Gilbert and Francis.

Lovino sputtered and long kept rubbing his forehead after Antonio left. "D-Damn bastard! W-Why the hell did he do that for?!"

Feliciano padded into the kitchen and sat down, tilting his head to the side and whining softly at his twin.

Lovino quickly stopped and went back to what he was going to do. "It's nothing dumbass, don't worry about. Keep an eye out for the damn moon for me while I cook will you? I don't want to leave anything on the whole damn night or have my shirt rip again."

Feliciano blinked at him then stood and went back into the living room, nosing the curtain aside so he could see if the moon was rising.

Lovino sighed to himself and continued to cook. "Dammit….. Why did that bastard do that anyway…..?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

An hour later, after the brothers had eaten and Romulus had said good bye (he had to go survey a plot of land for a house), Feliciano gave the signal that the moon was rising, giving Lovino time to put away his clothes and make sure the door was unlocked before changing.

Feliciano waited by the door, eager to go hunting after the stressful events of the the day.

A few minutes later, Lovino's door clicked open and Lovino in his wolf form walked out and accidentally bumped into Feliciano, causing him to growl a little.

Feliciano instantly lowered himself to the floor and whimpered, scared he had done something wrong once more.

Lovino tilted his head to the side and blinked before giving Feliciano's head a quick lick and walking off down the hall to the stairs.

Realizing he wasn't in trouble, Feliciano's eyes brightened and he scampered after his twin excitedly. When he got onto the bottom floor, however, he froze. Something was wrong. Why had all the insects gone silent? Why was everything so quiet? Was that footsteps? Maybe one of the guys had forgotten something? But no. It didn't smell like them. It smelled like a human but... something else as well... Something he couldn't recognized but felt he should.

Lovino's yelp broke his thoughts and he ran into the living room, skidding to a stop at the sight before him. Lovino was being held down by strange men, holding something glittery. It was also the thing that had smelled weird. What was it? The person held it against Lovino's neck, giving him a clear view. A silver knife.

Feliciano howled, and charged, smashing into the one pressing down on his brother's back, knocking him off. Before he could attack again, another stranger landed on him, knocking the wind out of him long enough to have a muzzle strapped around his face. He struggled and fought but to no avail.

Lovino jumped free with a snarl then howled as he launched himself at the one holding his brother down, only to have a muzzle forced onto his own face and a collar and a leash forced around his throat, causing him to freak out and struggle.

Feliciano was about to try and fight again when a white hot pain entered his shoulder. Before he could little more than whimper, he fell to the ground, unconscious. The man who stood behind Feliciano held up a syringe filled with a bright orange liquid and silver needle. He ran over and stabbed it into Lovino's shoulder, knocking the elder wolf out as well. The brothers were then tied up and carried out of the house. There, they were placed in the back of a truck and the attackers piled in before escaping into the night.

The one driving turned to his companions and simply smirked then drove on with the brothers in the back, still unconscious and curled up next to each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay~! Mama got the chapter updated~! Just so you all know, I wrote this AN on Friday. I miss my computer...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA!**

* * *

When Feliciano came to, he found that he was shackled to a wall in a cell by his neck and ankle. He was also human again. Confused, he sat up and cried out as a searing pain ripped though his shoulder, bringing with it the memories from last night.

"Lovino!" he cried, whipping his head around, searching desperately for his twin. He stood and discovered that he had no clothes, not that he really cared, as he took a step towards the cell wall. He took all of two steps before being jerked to a halt by the chains on him. Feliciano fell when his leg felt as though it had been yanked from under him, landing heavily on his stomach on the cold floor. He curled around himself protectively, whimpering for his brother.

On the other side of the room, Lovino slowly came to and winced at the pain in his shoulder before looking around the room. "Feliciano…..? That you…..? You over there…?" He croaked, his mind still a bit foggy as he tried to locate his twin.

Feliciano ears twitched upon hearing Lovino's voice. He shot to his feet. "Fratello!" he cried, in voice filled with fear. He moved as close as he could to the elder but only made it to the center of the cell before once again being tripped by his binds. He lay on the ground, sobbing.

Lovino stood up shakily and staggered over to Feliciano before being tripped himself. Reaching out, he gently touched Feliciano's shoulder and said, "Don't…. Don't cry dammit. We'll figure this shit out and get the hell out of here. How…. How do you feel right now…..? Is anything hurt or broken?"

Feliciano grabbed Lovino's hand tightly and nodded his head, tears dripping do his face. "I-I'm scared," he whispered. "I don't l-like it here."

"I don't like it either…. Where the hell are we….?" Lovino asked as he looked around to get an idea of their surroundings. But when his eyes fell on the bars of the cell, he growled a little. "The bars are SILVER….."

Feliciano moved to sit up and gasped as his shoulder flared in pain. He reached around with a trembling hand and touched it gently, hissing when it smarted.

Lovino's hand instantly reached out (causing Lovino himself to wince in pain from his own wound) and started checking on Feliciano. "Dammit… Those bastards…. They'll fucking pay for this," He growled as his eyes flashed gold.

The door to the cell room banged open, making Feliciano jump and cling to his twin. The man who walked in was tall and thin, his nose pointing up towards the ceiling as he stared in distaste at the Italians.

"So you were the ones who killed Troy and Lacey... If they were brought down by such pathetic creatures as you, then perhaps you have done us a service by getting rid of them. But you still killed them, and as revenge, we are going to make you wish you had simply died the day you were born," he said, his voice low and raspy.

Feliciano trembled and pressed his face into Lovino's shoulder, tears still falling from his eyes.

The man's looked changed to one of loathing. "You dogs sicken me. We'll start with the smaller one." He snapped his fingers and the door opened, allowing a couple of burly men in riot gear into the prison. They grabbed onto Feliciano's chains and yanked, jerking him backwards and ripping him away from Lovino. He screamed and fought, reaching for his brother's hand.

Lovino growled and tried to launch himself at the men holding his brother, only to fall flat on his face when he reached the end of his line. Pulling himself up as he spat blood out of his mouth he demanded, "Why the fuck are you doing this shit?! YOU'RE the assholes who started bothering us first! Not the other fucking way around! Now get the hell off him!"

One of the men paused then smirked, turned to the other suited man he said, "Well….? You think we should tell the puppy for the fun of it? There's no rule about that. AND it'll be funny to see it squirm too."

The man nodded and smirked back. He jerked the chain connected to the collar around Feliciano's neck and grabbed the Italian's burning shoulder ruffly. "Lets. We don't ever get to have any fun," he agreed. "We're clearing the area. For the vampires," he told Lovino simply. Feeling Feliciano stiffen, his laughed. "You scared, pup? Good. You should be."

Hearing that made Lovino tremble even more as his teeth and nails sharpened while his eyes glowed gold and dark brown fur started growing all over his body. "THAT'S your whole fucking reason….?" He growled and bared his now changing teeth.

"Uh ah," the man who had opened the cell tutted. He nodded to the men holding Feliciano and one took out a tazer and jabbed the unsuspecting Italian. Feliciano shrieked and his body spammed from the current running through it. After three second, the man turned the tazer back off and Feliciano's legs collapsed, leaving him laying limply in the men's arms, his breaths shallow and labored.

"You get a hold of yourself right now or well turn the setting higher," the up-turned nose man threatened.

Lovino panted and growled as the fur disappeared but his eyes still remained gold while his teeth and nails were sharp. "You… You assholes will fucking PAY for this….."

"Yeah yeah. Keep telling yourself that dog," One guy said. Then he turned to the one who seemed to be the boss and said, "Hey! Don't we need to figure out which one of them's the alpha? Kinda an important detail huh?"

"Morons. We already know. Where you not paying attention just now? Look at that ones eyes and the way the other fought to get back to him. He is the alpha. Now bring that wolf here," the leader answered.

With some grumbling, they unlocked Feliciano's tethers from the ground and wall, then shoved him out of the cell, holding tightly into the chain. He man glared down at Feliciano, grabbing his chin and lifting his head up and moving it side to side. "Look me in the eyes, dog," he hissed. "Or are you so far gone you can no longer understand simple human things such as eye contact?"

Feliciano whimpered and trembled. Before his could comply, the back of the boss' hand crashed across his face, knocking him to the ground. "Do as you're told!" he thundered. Feliciano began to cry harder. He pushed himself back up and, with his face stinging, slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the man, his honey amber eyes filled with pain and terror.

"Better. You will do as you are told the moment you are told to. Understand?"

Feliciano nodded quickly. "S-Si," he whispered softly. The man on his left punched him, sending him back onto the ground.

"Did he say you could speak you worthless animal?" he asked darkly.

Sobbing now, Feliciano shut his mouth tightly and shook his head.

Lovino growled even more angrily as he was forced to watch what was happening to his twin. "FOTTUTI STRONZI! TOCCARE LUI UNA VOLTA CAZZO DI PIÙ E **_IO_** CAZZO UCCIDERE TUTTI VOI! (YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! TOUCH HIM ONE MORE FUCKING TIME AND **_I WILL_** FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!)" he screeched along with a howl and pulled at his restraints, now starting to change even more into his wolf form again as he fell out of his own control.

The men watched uninterestedly. "I don't know what you said, but I don't like your tone, wolf. Not shut up or things will only be worse for the both of you," the leader said before turning to the men holding Feliciano. "You know where to go." The two smiled wickedly and Feliciano turned to Lovino, scared he would never seen his dear big brother again. 'Ti voglio bene, fratellone,' he mouthed right before he was dragged from the room and the door shut with a resounding bang.

Lovino, now in full wolf form, let out a loud, angry howl and launched himself forward, only to end up hitting the silver bars, causing him to yip loudly in pain and pull back. So instead, he paced back and forth just beyond the bars to look for weak-points and a way out.

* * *

It wasn't until nightfall that Feliciano was tossed back into the cell. The men, different from that morning, didn't even bother to chain him back to the wall and simply let him lay curled where he was on the floor. They laughed and bid the two goodnight before disappearing, the lock clinking behind them.

Feliciano made no attempts to move or even look at his twin. He stayed exactly were he had landed, his breathing shallow and harsh. Then Lovino smelled something in the air and his eyes widened when he recognized it as his brother's blood.

Lovino whimpered and whined as he ran over to his brother's side and curled protectively around him. After giving Feliciano a reassuring lick on the cheek, he then started to gently lick Feliciano's wounds to clean them.

Feliciano's first reaction was a shrill shriek and he tried to shove Lovino away with his weakened arms. When that failed and he finally saw it was just his brother, he sobbed heavily and put his arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as he could, ignoring the pain that flared in his injuries from his movements, whispering his name over and over again. "Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi," he murmured, his voice broken and pained. He was rocking back and forth, trying to get a hold on himself as he held onto fistfuls of Lovino's fur.

Lovino whined more and curled closer and tighter as he kept licking. Then he nuzzled his head against Feliciano and softly growled.

"D-Don't let t-them... Per f-favore... Don't l-let them take m-me... Not a-again..." he begged, pressing as close to the warmth of the wolf as he could.

Lovino snorted and shook his head no in a way to say that he would never let anything happen. Then he used his paw to gently push Feliciano's head down into his own side and growled again and looked over at the door then back at Feliciano.

Understanding that Lovino was saying he would keep watch, he sniffed and pressed his shivering body against his brother's warm, soft fur. Exhaustion from what had happened to him that day quickly overcame him and he fell into a fitful sleep, his mind refusing to allow him to let his guard down completely.

Lovino gently shifted and adjusted himself in a way that was more comfortable to the both of them before placing his head on Feliciano's chest and keeping his eyes trained on the door.

* * *

The morning after the brothers had been kidnapped, Romulus come home to find a note on his door. He took it down and started to read it as he entered his home.

_To Whom it May Concern,_

_We are happy to inform you that the werewolves that have been plaguing_

_your home are gone. Our retrieval team has taken them and they shall be dispatched post haste._

_We apologize for any damage your property may have sustained._

_Sincerely,_

_WH & VH_

_(Wolf Hunters & Vampire Helpers)_

The letter fluttered from Romulus' hand as he stared in horror at his living room. The entire place was trashed. The furniture was in shambles and fur and blood were everywhere. Slowly, he bent and gingerly picked the letter back up, looking as though the thing would attack him. Fury began to fill him and he shook with suppressed rage.

Without another look at his home, Romulus turned and ran from the house, throwing his coat back on._ He had to find the vampires._

* * *

"My…. You both have been very quiet for a while…" Francis casually said as he pushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "Are you both thinking about your adorable Italians~? Maybe even thinking of something ELSE with them~?" he asked with a wink.

"Ah, shut it Franny. If bruder wants to be love sick for once in his life, let him," Gilbert said, smiling teasingly.

"Shut UP, Gilbert….." Ludwig ordered as he rubbed his forehead.

"I just have a feeling something is really wrong. Like something bad happened to them but I don't know what," Antonio muttered, rubbing his temples. Before the others could respond, the door to their apartment burst open and Romulus stumbled in. Antonio quickly went to his side, catching the tired man before he could hit the floor.

"Please help me!" Romulus begged. "They've taken my boys! They're going to kill them!"

"E-Excuse me?!" Ludwig asked as he ran over to the man and helped him to his feet. "Did something happen?!"

Losing the use of his voice, the Italian held out the letter to the vampires, allowing them to read and inspect it themselves.

Ludwig took it and read it out loud, his expression growing dark as he continued.

"'Plaguing'….? Is that what they're calling it now….?" Francis asked with a frown on his own face. "Have any of you heard of this group before?"

Gilbert had a thoughtful look on his face as he took the letter from his little brother. "I think I might have, actually," he muttered.

Antonio, who was trying very hard not to tear out of the apartment and go searching for Lovino, turned to him. "What?"

"Ja. When I came here for house hunting by myself a few years ago, some creepy bastard who was standing in the shadows asked me if I wanted to help vampires. I kid you not, this bastard was right out of a cheesy 70's horror movie. Sorry," he said, getting back on topic after seeing the looks Ludwig and Antonio were giving him. "Anyway, I said I guess so and he smiled and said 'We'll be in touch,' and disappeared. It was one of the stupidest things I've ever seen. Either way, I never saw him again, but this paper smells like his blood."

Antonio blinked. "His blood...?"

"When I saw that dude I hadn't eaten in a while so I could smell his blood really well. It didn't smell good though. He smelled like clay. But, the point of that story is that I can probably trace this guy's blood and find those two because I am awesome like that," Gilbert said.

"Aww….. Why haven't you told us, your very bestest friends about it~? Don't you love us anymore~?" Francis pouted.

"Shut up, Francis," Ludwig said then he turned to Gilbert. "Gilbert? If you're absolutely sure you know where to find him you better do it now. Judging from how this letter is written, we don't have a moment to lose, every second counts if we want to save them."

Gilbert smirked. "Don't worry, little bro. I'll find your lover. Let's go guys. We got some hunting to do," he said, opening the door and leading the vampires outside and into the twilight.

Ludwig looked up at the sky while he ran. "Don't worry Feliciano… I'm coming for you soon…. Just hold on a little bit longer."

* * *

The door clanged shut and Lovino was thrown back into the cell, Feliciano scrambling weakly to his side. "Fratello, fratello, fratello," he repeated, holding onto him tightly.

That morning when the men had returned, they had pried the brothers apart and taken Lovino away, leaving Feliciano shivering and alone in the cell until, at ruffly the same time they had returned him, they gave Lovino back.

Lovino, now in human form once again, let out a moan and tried to roll over so he could look at his twin. "Cazzo…. That fucking hurt….. Fucking assholes….." He moaned out loud.

Feliciano curled up next to him, holding tightly onto his hand.

"Feli… Feliciano….?" Lovino panted and glanced at his twin. "The next time the assholes come in here I'll change and attack them…. Then… Then you run and get the hell out of here."

Feliciano shot up and shook his head quickly, tightening his grip. His eyes were wide and terrified.

Lovino's eyes narrowed and he growled. "Do it. Or I'm making it a fucking order from YOUR damn alpha. You KNOW I will."

Feliciano was sobbing and trembling, shaking his head frantically.

"Dammit Feliciano! I'm doing this for your fucking safety! Why… Why won't you listen to me?!"

"D-Don't wanna l-leave you..." Feliciano managed to push out. Since they had arrived on the first day, Feliciano had been hardly able to speak, using only short words. It was hard to thing it was only a few days ago both had been healthy and free...

Lovino's eyes narrowed but there was a hint of worry and fear in them. "Well _I_ don't want you hurt anymore than you already are! And you WILL fucking listen to me! You got that?!"

Feliciano shook his head again and wrapped his trembling arms around his twin's waist, pressing his head into the crook of Lovino's neck.

"Feliciano….." Lovino weakly growled as his eyes glowed gold. "LISTEN to me."

Again, the younger Italian shook his head.

"Fine," Lovino spat. "Then what the hell do YOU want to do?"

"C-Come with me," Feliciano murmured.

Lovino frowned and stared at his twin. "It would be faster if it was just you."

Feliciano shook his head. "N-Not leaving... You come w-with me."

Lovino sighed and started trying to get up. "F-Fine…. Help me get to my feet."

Feliciano pushed himself to his feet. He tilted for a moment and almost fell back down before managing to get his balance. He took Lovino's hand and helped him to stand. "L-Leaving?" he asked hopefully.

Lovino shakily got to his feet and nodded. "S-Sì... Here," He said, then opened his other clenched hand and dropped a key into Feliciano's hand. "I-I stole this when the assholes weren't looking."

The younger twin hobbled to the door, helping support Lovino's weight as best he could. He stared at the glittering silver and whimpered. "S-Silver..." he mumbled, pointing to the cell door.

Lovino glanced at it and nodded. "S-Sì…. Give me the damn key. I'll do it," He said and held out his hand.

Feliciano flinched away and held the key against his chest. He shook his head rapidly. "M-Me," he said, stepping towards the door.

Lovino moved in front of him and held out his hand again. "No. Hand the damn thing over."

Feliciano started to hold the key out, then, in a burst of energy, darted around his brother and pushed it into the lock, turning it, and opening the door. He hissed in pain as the silver burned his hands as he shoved open the door.

"Feliciano!" He angrily growled as he ran over and grabbed his twin's hands. "I told you to give me the damn key!"

Feliciano gave him a weak smile.

Suddenly, the door into the cell room was thrown open and the boss entered, his face filled with cold fury. Feliciano whimpered and kept his eyes opened wide as he trembled and held onto Lovino's hand.

"Did you think we wouldn't notice the key missing? Did you think we would let beasts like you leave here alive?" he rasped angrily. The brothers heard a commotion above them. Feliciano looked at the ceiling curiously. He thought he recognized some of the sounds... He felt the tazer suddenly pressed into his stomach and switched on. He screamed and fell to the ground, twitching violently. The setting had been much, _much_ higher than before. The noise paused before flaring up once again, even louder than the first time.

Lovino didn't hear the sounds as he let out a furious howl while changing completely into his wolf form and launching himself at the boss, teeth bared wide and opened in a snarl to rip out the man's (if he could be call that) throat.

The boss screamed once before he was silenced forever by the wolf's unforgiving teeth. Feliciano twitching form slowly began to relax once more and he groaned softly and tried to push himself up, failing and collapsing back onto the ground.

Lovino, still snarling with blood dripping off his muzzle, jumped back over and stood over-top his twin, daring anyone to come within range of his sharp teeth and claws.

But then, in the next second, one of the ceiling tiles fell to the ground as Ludwig jumped down out of it and landed on the ground.

"L-Luddy..." Feliciano called weakly, struggling to get up again.

Antonio dropped into the room a second later.

Lovino continued to growl lowly and stand over-top Feliciano with his teeth bared and ears pulled back.

"Don't worry. We're here," Ludwig answered then picked up one of the men by his shirt collar and slammed him into the wall. Baring his own fangs he hissed, "You BETTER tell me right this second what you are doing with these two."

"A vampire..." the man breathed in awe. "Amazing..."

Antonio picked up the remaining man and leaned very close to him, pressing the tip of his fang against his neck. "Answer. Him," he said, his voice soft and dangerous.

Feliciano reached up and grabbed some of Lovino's fur and used it as a lever to pull himself into a sitting position. His head throbbed but he ignored it, to filled with hope and excitement to pay any attention to his pain.

"W-We were just getting rid of some wild animals, sir," the man Antonio held squeaked. Antonio's grip tightened.

"They are not wild animals. They are our friends and you have hurt them. We cannot forgive this," he hissed. His eyes turned bright red and he sank his teeth into the man neck. The man struggled only for a moment before going limp.

Ludwig slammed him into the wall before throwing him at the door. "Go. Tell ALL of your 'friends' that we will NEVER allow anyone to hurt these two. If anyone disobeys us then they will pay the price. Now GO!"

The man left, not looking back once.

Lovino gently helped Feliciano to his feet while using his head then he protectively stood in front of his twin while crouching down and growling.

"Lovino," Antonio said gently, not moving towards the wolf. He held out his hands to show he was unarmed. "We're here to take you guys home. You want to see Romulus? Want us to take you back?"

Feliciano's eyes filled with tears. "N-Nonno..." he stuttered, holding tightly onto Lovino. "I-I want... N-Nonno..."

Lovino slowly stopped growling and glanced at Feliciano before slowly limping over to Antonio and leading his twin along. Then he pressed his nose to the Spaniard's leg and looked up at his face.

Antonio smiled softly and put a hand on his head, gently smoothing the fur. "Come on. Let's get you two back where you belong," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

***super happy sigh* Home~! I love it~! Computer~! I love you to~! :D So glad to be back~!**

**We realize that we kinda... skipped anything to do with them recovering from what happened... Sorry... This is also only a month later.**

**And can I just say: I love playing soccer, but 4 hours a day for a week (right after another camp) plus lifting... That's a bit excessive, don't you think?**

* * *

"Why the hell are you here bastard…..?" Lovino croaked with his face all sweaty and flushed from a fever. Due to the incident the month before, Romulus was even more wary about leaving his grandsons at home alone. So this time when he had to leave for work, especially since it was the day of a full moon, the elder Italian made sure that Lovino and Feliciano had someone there to care for and watch them. "You KNOW we fucking hate any bastards seeing us like this…" Lovino croaked again and buried his face into the pillow.

"Si, Lovi. I know. But your Abuelo wants us to be here to watch you guys while he's gone. He really doesn't ever want you guys to be alone," Antonio said, entering the Italian's room and sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of his bed.

Lovino moaned and grumbled in reply as he curled up into a ball in an attempt to make the room stop spinning. "Don't fucking care… Go home already bastard… Or go drink some damn blood…. Whatever…"

The Spaniard smiled. "We already did so we wouldn't have to leave you guys alone," he said.

Lovino glared at him with hazy eyes and growled. "Fucking bastard…. Then get out of my damn room at least…" he spat then coughed and groaned.

Then, at that moment, Ludwig knocked on the side of the door. "Antonio? I have a wet rag you can use for Lovino's forehead I'm on my way to give Feliciano's his now."

Antonio went to the door. He took the cloth from the German, thanked him, then closed the door and went to Lovino's side draping the cool thing over the werewolf's fevered forehead.

Lovino slowly opened up his eyes and tried to focus on the vampire's face. "How…. How can you be so fucking calm about this…..?"

"Calm about what, Lovi?" Antonio asked, gently pressing the rag against his face.

"This… Us…. All… All of this…" Lovino answered and closed his eyes for a second. "We're both weak as hell now…. We can barely move or even stay awake… How can you put up with it….?"

Antonio smiled. "Oh that's easy. It's because we care about you guys."

Lovino turned his eyes down. "Why…..?" he mumbled.

'_Because I love you._' The thought flashed through Antonio's mind, blind-siding him. He blinked and took a moment to collect his thoughts enough to answer. "Because you're my friend, Lovi. I want to help you." A bell sounded and Antonio looked around. "The doorbell?" he muttered.

Lovino tiredly blinked while the bite on his shoulder burned a bit. "Why's that damn thing going off…?"

"Not sure. I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to check it out," Antonio said. He stood up and quickly left the room.

* * *

Upon hearing his door open, Feliciano turned his head towards it, smiling weakly. "Luddy~." His voice was thick but still cheerful. The Italian was both happy and upset about his friend seeing him like this.

Ludwig walked over and placed the rag on his forehead. "I see you're awake. Is there anything else you need right now?"

"F-For you to... leave and not c-come back... until midnight...?" Feliciano requested hopefully.

Ludwig sighed and shook his head no. "Feliciano, you know we're not going to do that. You need to be looked after and your grandfather is out on business." He went to say something else when the doorbell rang, causing him to blink. "Were you and Lovino expecting anyone?"

Feliciano rolled onto his side. "N-No," he murmured. His stomach hurt really badly and what he actually wanted was for someone to rub it, but even he could tell that was a strange request so he kept quiet. "It's probably a sales-person. L-Leave them alone. It'll g-go away on it's own." He curled up under his covers slightly, trying to find a comfortable position to lie in. His bite was also starting to burn slightly and he winced when he shifted his leg.

However, whoever was outside continued to ring the doorbell until they seemed to get tired and yelled up in an angry voice. "Fine then you wankers! If you won't come to meet your punishment I'll bring it to YOU!" Then, the next second, there were a mix of muffled words and a strange blue mist drifted into the room and circled around the German vampire.

Startled, Feliciano pulled himself upright. "L-Ludwig!" he cried, fear radiating in his voice. A second later, his door opened and Antonio stood in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Before Feliciano could answer, another blue mist attacked the Spaniard. Feliciano began to cry in fright, far to weak and sick to be able to do anything for his friends.

Hearing his brother's crying, Lovino (powered by a sudden burst of adrenaline) ran to the room and slumped against the door frame as he stared at the two things of blue mist starting to shrink down. "W-What the hell's going on?!" He stuttered nervously.

Feliciano began to blubber in Italian, pointing frantically at the mist and gesturing outside. The only words Lovino could catch were "weird voice", "attacking mist", and "Antonio and Ludwig".

Lovino collapsed to the floor panting. "C-Che cazzo…..?" He asked as his eyes worked to focus on his brother as the mist started to clear and fade away.

When it was gone, it had left behind two miniature versions of the vampires, complete with little sets of fangs that stuck out over their bottom lips.

"What… What the….?" Lovino panted as he staggered to his feet and picked up the now small and child-looking Antonio by the back of his shirt collar. "What… what the hell HAPPENED to you…..?"

The tiny Antonio squeaked in fright as his feet left the ground. He flailed slightly but only succeeded in making himself spin around in the air until he was facing Lovino. He stared at the Italian with his large forest green eyes before smiling brightly and giving a small wave. "Hola~!" he greeted. "My name is Antonio~! Who are you, señor?"

"Y-You…. You don't remember me….? A-At all…..?" Lovino stuttered nervously with wide eyes as he stared at the tiny vampire and held his head as he was starting to be overwhelmed by dizziness and his fever.

"H-Hey mister. You don't look very good. Maybe you should lie down?" the mini-Antonio suggested, watching the Italian with concern.

"I'll 'lay down' when I figure out what the hell happened to YOU!" Lovino snapped as he struggled to hold himself up and set the small vampire down before he dropped him accidentally.

The child stared up a him with wide eyes, looking shocked. "Y-You said a naughty word!"

Lovino facepalmed (and instantly regretted the action due to the headache it caused.) "NO, really? Dammit… Looks like you ARE a damn brat now…. Now what…..?" Then as soon as the words were out of his mouth collapsed to the floor as he lost consciousness.

On the other side of the room, Feliciano had managed to haul his aching body out of the bed and he knelt in front of the smaller version on Ludwig. "Are you alright?" he asked tiredly, his voice filled with worry.

The small child vampire blinked as he stared up at the werewolf before him. "Um… ja?" He mumbled then added, "But... Um… Are you alright, sir…? You look sick…."

Feliciano smiled, swaying slightly. "I am sick. But don't worry. I'm not contagious," he said.

Ludwig tilted his head to the side. "Then why are you out of bed if you're sick?"

"I wanted to check on you...?" Feliciano asked, not completely understanding his actions. His leg felt like it was on fire and he gave a small hiss of pain and rubbed it, attempting to get ride of some of the pain.

A suddenly thump made him look up. "F-Fratello!" he cried, somehow pushing himself onto his feet and moving to his twin's side. He fell to his knees and put a hand on Lovino's cheek. A soft whimper came from little-Antonio who was watching, looking scared.

"It's okay, bambino. He'll be alright," Feliciano reassured him. The little Italian felt strangely calm even with all of this happening.

Ludwig carefully got to his feet and made his way over to Feliciano. "What happened…..? He sick too?" he asked, confused, then noticed Antonio and blinked. Pointing at the other vampire, he asked, "Are you Bruder's friend….?"

Antonio stared at Ludwig a moment before smiling in recognition. "Si. You're his little hermano~!"

Knowing he wouldn't have the strength to carry his brother to the bed, Feliciano settled for gently propping him up against the wall. With that done, he turned to the now-children-vampires. "I need you guys to go outside for a little while okay? We'll come out soon. As doggies. Go on," he said, making the "shoo" motion with his hands at them.

Antonio looked confused but nodded, pulling Ludwig from the room and closing the door behind them. The moment the door closed, Feliciano collapsed next to Lovino, unconscious.

* * *

Lovino was the first to wake up later, blinking as he glanced up at the full moon, he turned and nudged Feliciano with his nose to wake him up and smacked at his shoulder with his paw. "{Feliciano... Wake up dammit. The moon's up.}"

Feliciano stirred and whimpered softly. He pushed himself onto his feet and stretched, sliding down on his front paws and hearing his back crack. "{Ah~. Much better~.}"

Lovino snorted and stretched too. "{Don't be TOO damn happy right now, dumbass. Forget what's outside the door?}" Then, to prove his point, used his nose to point at the door. "{But… What the hell happened? Why are those bastards like this?}"

"{Dunno. But I already told them we would come out different than how they saw us,}" Feliciano said, shaking out his fur.

Lovino paused and stared back at Feliciano. "{Huh? What did you say to the brats...?}"

"{I said we'd be doggies,}" Feliciano answered. He moved towards the door. "{Should we go out now?}"

"{You... WHAT?! Why the hell would you say that?!"} Lovino howled annoyed then buried his head under his paws. Then he got up a second later and nodded. "{But…. Fine dammit. Let's just go out there and get this over with….}"

Feliciano nodded and grabbed the door handle in his teeth, pulling it open and allowing Lovino to pass him before following.

Lovino, following his nose, walked all the way down the stairs to where the small vampires were in the living room, sleeping on the couch. "{Huh… Looks like they fell asleep… Now what, dumbass?}" Lovino commented.

Feliciano, who had followed his brother, moved forward towards the children. He stopped beside Ludwig and nuzzled him lightly, licking his cheek and puffing a small breath onto the wet spot.

Ludwig shifted then slowly sat up rubbing his eyes. Then he noticed Feliciano. "….? Doggy…..?"

Feliciano growled softly and nuzzled him again.

"You a nice doggy….?" Ludwig asked as he reached out and gently touched Feliciano's ear.

The Italian wolf flicked his fingers with his ear, sitting down and laying his head on the couch in front of the little vampire.

Ludwig looked the wolf up and down. "Big doggy…."

Feliciano let out a soft bark of laughter.

"Did you laugh…..?" Ludwig asked confused.

The Italian nodded.

The nod made the little vampire blink. "Huh? You nodded!" he exclaimed in a surprised tone of voice.

Lovino huffed then turned to Antonio and nudged him with his nose. "{Get up bastard.}"

Antonio cracked open his eyes and yawned, sitting up. He blinked. "Pretty..." he said, brushing his small fingers gently over Lovino's fur. "And soft!"

Lovino moved back a little, startled, and growled, "{What the hell are you doing?!}"

Instantly the Spanish child pulled back and his eyes teared up in fright. "L-Lo siento," he stammered.

Feeling guilty about his actions now, Lovino gently nuzzled his head close to the child. "{M-Mi dispiace…..}" He whimpered along with a small lick on the child's cheek.

"I'm sorry, doggie," Antonio said, putting his tiny arms around Lovino's neck. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

Lovino growled softly and let Antonio hug him for a few seconds before he pulled back and stood up in his hind legs to gently grasp the child's shirt in his mouth and move him down to the floor.

Antonio was to startled to resist. When he was once again on the ground he smiled shyly up at Lovino. "Gracias for helping me down," he said.

Lovino snorted a little as he got back down on all fours. Glancing over at his brother, he flicked his tail and growled, "{Dammit Feliciano! What the hell are you doing with that bastard?!}"

Feliciano turned and whined at him. "{I'm not doing anything! He asked a question so I nodded!}"

"{Whatever dammit,}" Lovino retorted back with a huff and a ear flick. "{But just so you know you can forget hunting at all tonight. And no bitching about it either!}"

"{Aww... Is it because of them?}" Feliciano asked, jerking his head towards the children.

Lovino nodded and rolled his eyes. "{Si. You really want a couple of brat to see us do that? We'd scare the hell out of them.}"

"{But they are still vampires...}" Feliciano pointed out. "{What if they get hungry?}"

Lovino smacked his head with his paw. "{Dammit! I didn't think about that! Now what?!}"

"{Just find out if they're hungry. If they are, we can go hunting,}" Feliciano said.

"{And how the hell do you expect to do that when we can't even fucking talk?!}" Lovino growled.

"{Veh. I'm sure they'll say something. They are children,}" Feliciano reasoned.

"{Fine… Then YOU go ask the brats,}" Lovino shot back and sat down. "{I'll just stay here and watch then laugh my ass off then you end up looking like an idiot.}"

Feliciano gave a small huff them turned and padded towards the boys.

The children watched this in amazement, having never seen animals like this "talking" to each other before.

Ludwig got down off the couch and made his way to the other vampire. Tugging on his sleeve, he asked, "What are the doggies doing….?"

"They're talkin', Ludwig. Look, you can tell by the way they wait for the other to stop making growly noises before doing it back," Antonio answered.

Ludwig looked to the 'doggies' then back at Antonio. "But…. If they're doggies, why don't they say woof….?"

Antonio shrugged. "I don't know." He looked ready to say something else, but stopped when he saw Feliciano moving towards them. "Doggie~!" he greeted, waving.

Ludwig quietly stared up at the wolf and blinked.

Lovino, overcome by curiosity, got back to his feet and padded over behind his brother.

Feliciano leaned forward and lightly pressed his nose again Ludwig's cheek then his stomach, repeating the motion to Antonio who giggled.

"Huh….? What are you doing doggie….?" Ludwig asked and he gently petted Feliciano's side while Lovino sat back down and watched.

Feliciano nuzzled Ludwig's stomach again, growling softly.

"Are you hungry….?" The child asked as he continued to pet the large wolf.

The younger Italian shook his head and pressed Ludwig's stomach for a third time.

"Huh…..? I'm not hungry…." Ludwig said confused, then he looked over at Antonio for help.

The Spanish child shrugged.

Satisfied, Feliciano turned to Lovino. "{There. He isn't hungry.}"

Lovino smacked himself with his paw again. "{Well fine dammit. You proved it. But guess what that means. Your stupid ass isn't going hunting tonight.}"

Feliciano groaned and rolled onto his back. "{But it's so _boring_ here!}" he complained.

"{I never said you couldn't go out, dammit! I only said no hunting!}" Lovino growled back.

"What's the one doggie doing….?" Ludwig asked as he tugged on Antonio's sleeve again.

"Which one?" Antonio asked, looking between the two.

"The rolly one…" Ludwig replied and pointed at Feliciano.

Antonio shrugged. "I dunno."

"Oh…." Then Ludwig looked up at Antonio again. "Bruder would know…. But.. Where's bruder?"

"{But I can't or else I'll want to! I have to stay in here!}" Feliciano argued, swishing his tail.

"{Then stay the hell inside! Just stop doing that already! Go eat some leftover pasta or something!}" Lovino growled and, finally having enough, walked over and laid down right on top of Feliciano to make him stop rolling.

Feliciano squealed. "{Ack! Fratello!}" he cried, batting at his brother lightly with his paws.

Lovino continued to lay on top of him. "{Dammit you! Stop smacking me! I'm not moving until you stop rolling around like an idiot!}"

"{I can't show you I'm not rolling unless you get up!}" Feliciano pointed out.

Lovino snorted and growled as he got off his brother. "{Fine dammit. I let you up. Now stop or I'm laying on you again.}"

Just for the sake of annoying his brother, Feliciano rolled across the floor and popped up back onto his feet before Lovino could complete his threat.

Again, Antonio shrugged. "I'm sure he's around somewhere. You know how Gil is."

Ludwig looked at the wolves then back to Antonio. "Can we go look for him….?" He mumbled in a small voice.

"Sure, chico," Antonio said, taking the smaller boy's hand and leading him out of the room to search the house.

Lovino growled and went to pounce on his brother again, but stopped when he remembered that they weren't the only ones in the house. Quickly looking around the room, he growled when he couldn't see either small vampire. "{Shit… Where the hell did those brats go?}"

Feliciano did his own check of the room. "{Maybe they went exploring?}"

Lovino did a quick stretch then started walking over to the hallway. "{Well we have find them soon dammit. ALL of the doors are unlocked because of us!}"

"{I can go check the next floor if you want,}" he offered, following his brother.

"{Dumbass,}" Lovino growled with an eye roll. "{We don't need to do that. All we need to do is just smell the brats.}"

"{Veh.}"

A few moments later, the two wolves found the little vampires making their way to one of the bedrooms. Running up, Lovino snatched the back of Antonio's shirt and held him up. "{Where the hell were you going?!}"

Antonio gave a startled yelp when his feet left the ground, pulling Ludwig up with him as he hadn't let go of the younger's hand.

Feliciano followed after Lovino and slide under Ludwig so that in case he was dropped, the small boy wouldn't be harmed crashing to the floor.

Lovino growled again but set Antonio back down, then made the child face him as he glared down. "{WELL?! What the hell were you doing?}"

Antonio held his hand up in the air slightly to help Ludwig balance. The German vampire had landed softly on Feliciano's back and was attempting not to fall off. Feliciano stayed perfectly still to help.

The Spaniard tilted his head slightly. "What's wrong, doggie?" he asked.

Lovino snorted and looked away. "{Nothing dammit. Stop it with that damn look.}" Then Lovino glanced over at Feliciano. "{Hey! Feliciano! Now what the hell are we supposed to do with these brats?}"

"{I think we should take them to-}" Feliciano was cut off as the door downstairs opened and a loud German voice called out.

"Hey! The Awesome Me has arrived! Anybody here?" the albino vampire called.

Ludwig blinked and looked up. "Bruder…..?"

"Are there two cute wolves in here anywhere~~?" Francis called out in a flirty voice.

Lovino snapped his head to look down at the stairs. "{Dammit… Why are those bastards here?!}"

Feliciano shook his head. "{I don't know!}"

"That was Franny and Gil~!" Antonio chirped excitedly. "Come on Ludwig~! Let's go see them!" The older boy picked Ludwig up off of Feliciano's back and rushed towards the stairs, yelling, "Franny~! Gilbo~! There are really pretty doggies up here~!"

Gilbert, on the main floor, raised an eyebrow. "The hell? Why does Toni sound five?" he asked the Frenchman.

Francis blinked as he looked up at the stairs. "I think a better question is why he LOOKS five…."

"Was?" Gilbert turned to see that, indeed, his best friend and brother were tiny five year olds, toddling down the staircase towards them.

Lovino ran after the children and made sure that neither fell down the stairs as he glared at the two new arrivals. "{Why the hell are you bastards here?!}" He growled and swished his tail back and forth, Feliciano right behind him, appearing less upset and more worried and confused with his gaze locked on the children, looking for all the world like a worried mother.

When he reached the bottom, Ludwig toddled up to Gilbert and stared up at him. "Bruder….?" He asked in a confused tone.

Francis however was the first to speak. "They… They... They are SO adorable~~!" He cooed and picked up the closest one to him which was Antonio. "I could just stand here and hug you all day~!"

But as soon as Francis had said that, Lovino stormed down the stairs and snatched the child away while growling dangerously at the French vampire, his eyes glowing a bright gold.

Antonio smiled, not sure what was going on, but enjoying all the people (and pretty doggies!) that were around.

Gilbert went down on one knee to be closer to Ludwig's height. He smiled slightly, confused. "Hey there bruder," he greeted, scooping the German child into his arms and straightening again. "You alright?"

Feliciano stared at his brother curiously for a moment before switching his attention back to Ludwig and Gilbert.

Ludwig stared back at Gilbert and slowly nodded. "Ja…. But… Why are you so big…..?"

Gilbert laughed. "Because I'm awesome of course!" he declared.

Ludwig frowned and crossed his arm with a stern (or trying to be) look on his face. "That's not the reason, bruder. Tell the truth."

Gilbert shrugged. "I'm honest in saying I don't know what's going on, kleine," he admitted.

"What do you mean bruder….?" Ludwig asked confused.

"Oh poo…. He doesn't like me…" Francis whimpered then he whined to Antonio (and causing Lovino to growl even more and poof up his fur), "Mon petit Toni~! This mean wolf doesn't like me at all~! H-He HATES me~!"

"Aw. Poor Franny! Doggie, why do you hate Franny?" Antonio asked, looking over his shoulder with wide curious eyes.

Lovino continued to glare Francis down and growl more. "{Because he's a fucking pervert! That's why!}"

Feliciano moved forward to close the door when a sudden breeze wafted in, sending with it the smell of someone he didn't know. An idea occurred to him and he turned to Lovino. "{Fratello. If we follow this, we might mind the person who did this,}" he suggested, nodding towards the door.

Lovino glanced over at him then set Antonio down before nodding. "{Alright. We'll grab a change of clothes and stick them in a bag. Then we'll take the brats with us. I don't trust these perverts.}"

Antonio wandered over to Francis and hugged his leg happily.

"{Is that a good idea though? What if it's something dangerous?}" Feliciano asked nervously. "{We might put them in danger...}"

"Who cares anyway? Don't worry about it, Luds. You're still awesome," Gilbert said, patting the tiny head gently.

Ludwig touched where Gilbert patted him. "I... I am….?"

"Ja! You're _mein_ little bruder! How could you not be?" Gilbert asked.

Lovino looked between the two children then back at his brother. "{We have no choice. Those bastard are already in danger as it. At least this way we can protect them. I'll go get the clothes then rip that damn French pervert to shreds.}" Then he turned and ran up the stairs to both of their rooms.

Feliciano sighed then moved forward and carefully grabbed the back of Antonio's shirt in his teeth and detached him from Francis. He placed him by the wall then set a paw on each of his feet, telling him to stay there before turning around and going to Ludwig. He pressed his head into the child's back and growled softly.

"I think he wants you to go with him," Gilbert said, watching the two.

"Pfft~. So cute to watch~," Francis chuckled to himself.

Ludwig touched Feliciano's side and followed after him. "Where are we going, doggie….?"

Then Lovino came back down the stairs with a backpack that he somehow managed to get on his back. Padding over to Feliciano, he said, "{Well? Whenever the hell you're ready. Let's go.}"

Feliciano gently pushed the children towards the door. "{Andiamo.}"

Lovino gently snatched up Antonio and started walking out. "{Sì. Andiamo.}" Then he took off running with Feliciano carrying Ludwig right behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's a brand new day~! Yay~!**

**Just in case you didn't know (though I'm sure everyone guessed it) the wizard-dude was Iggy XD And Dogsrule writes him :3 And do not fear~! He shall return in the future~. XD**

* * *

The wolves ran though the forest, the tiny children on their backs, as they followed the smell of a person who they didn't know but had been outside their house. They arrived outside of a rather quaint little home and slowed to a stop, their golden eyes glowing in the night.

"{Now what do we do?}" Feliciano asked, checking to be sure the little vampire on his back was alright.

Lovino tentatively walked up to the door and started to smell it. "{Not sure yet….. But… Something smells weird as hell about this place…. I have no fucking clue what it is though…..}" He answered as he glanced up at the house before turning and glanced back at Feliciano. "{You have any damn ideas?}"

Feliciano moved to stand beside him. "{Should we try knocking?}" he suggested.

"{We can't knock dumbass,}" Lovino retorted with an eye-roll. "{But I guess we can scratch it…}" He muttered as he reached back and gently set Antonio down then started scratching at the door.

The reaction was instantaneous. "Who's out there?!" A British accented voice called out and was soon followed by footsteps.

Feliciano couldn't help the low growl that escaped him. He didn't like that tone the apparently British man was using. He gently set Ludwig beside Antonio and stood directly behind them, crouched over their heads protectively.

Lovino moved in front of Antonio and crouched down protectively, also growling lowly.

Soon enough, the door opened and a man with very large eyebrows looked around and down at the two wolves. "….? Werewolves…? What in the world do you want with me?"

"{Why were you at our house?}" Feliciano growled. "{It's your fault they're like this, isn't it?}" He motioned slightly to the two children who were cowering a little in fright from the man with the monster eyebrows. Seriously. They were huge!

"{Well?! Answer him already!}" Lovino snarled and bared his teeth.

The man stared at them before slapping a hand against his forehead. "Oh… Right…." He muttered then tossed a powder over the two wolves. "This will allow you to talk temporary."

"W-What the hell?!" Lovino stuttered then jumped back in surprise when he realized that what he just said wasn't growls.

Antonio blinked and put a hand on Lovino's side. "Doggie...?" he asked worriedly, not fazed by the fact that the animal was speaking.

Feliciano sneezed and shook his head. "Veh."

"Doggie….?" Ludwig asked and he leaned close to Feliciano.

Feliciano nuzzled him gently. "It's alright, Ludwig."

Ludwig blinked, confused. "You know my name….?"

"I'm not a damn doggie…." Lovino grumbled then stared at Antonio. "Wait…. You can understand me?!"

The Spaniard nodded. "No doggie?" he asked.

"NO…. I'm NOT dammit…. How the hell do I look like a damn dog….?" Lovino groaned.

"Will one of you tell me what you're doing here?!" The man demanded. Then he noticed the two small vampires causing him to burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh at them!" Feliciano growled, nudging Ludwig behind him.

"Well sorry. It's not MY fault that I was able to see my punishment for them work so well," The man said as he continued to laugh.

"Punishment?!" Lovino demanded with his fur bristling. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! And dammit! Change them back right this damn second!"

The man shrugged. "I can't. It either has to wear off or be switched to another target."

"Then switch it to me!" Feliciano growled, his own fur on edge as he walked up to the man and headbutted him in the stomach.

"Fine! Then chose which one you want to fix! One person for one person! That's how the spell works!"

"Then switch it to the BOTH of us bastard!" Lovino growled and pinned the man down with his paws. "Now!"

"Fine then! I will! But let me up!" the man yelled. After Lovino got off, the man got to his feet and brushed himself off before pulling out a spell book. "I hope you don't regret this decision. But it will be shorter on the two of you since it was made for the other two." Then after he said this, he started the spell.

The blue mist slowly appeared again around the small vampires before condensing and growing, then it slowly started to move off them and towards the two wolves as it started turning green.

Feliciano gave a soft whimper but stayed firmly in place, determined not to move.

Lovino whimpered too as he pressed himself up against Feliciano, but like his twin, he didn't try to move away as the mist started curling down around their paws then making its way up and surrounding them.

Finally, once the mist was cleared again, it left behind two incredibly small and soft wolf puppies and two fully-grown _not happy_ vampires.

Lovino was the first to react and stumbled over in front of Feliciano and bared his small teeth at the vampires as he growled, although because of his size the growl made him sound much more cute than threatening.

"Those two….. Why did they do this….?" Ludwig asked with a frown and glanced at the door that was now locked tight and seemed to have a barrier around it.

Feliciano gave a small yip and pounced on his brother, making the two of them roll over, nipping and pawing at each other in an attempt to get the upper hand.

Antonio watched this and felt any anger he might have had disappear. "Tan lindo~!" he cooed at them.

"Antonio… We need to concentrate. AND get them out of here," Ludwig said with a sigh. "It might have been dangerous when they were watching us, but right now it's even MORE dangerous for the two of them."

Lovino growled as he rolled over again and pinned Feliciano. Then he glanced up and remembered that the two vampires were there, causing him to growl and stumble back away from them while trembling.

Feliciano looked between the vampires and his twin before scrambling clumsily onto his feet, backing away. The tiny wolf stumbled over his own paws and he gave a small whimper.

"Alright, alright. Geez. Calm down," Antonio said. He got onto his knees and held out his hand to the brothers. "Lovi, Feli, come on guys. We're going to take you home," he said gently.

Lovino growled more and nipped at the vampire's hand as he continued to stumble back, almost tripping over his own paws as he did so.

"…. They don't remember us…." Ludwig sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Verdammt… Now how do we get them back home…..? They won't trust either one of us."

A wind blew past them, carrying the vampires scent to the werewolves. Feliciano paused and glanced back at Ludwig curiously. Slowly, he turned back around and hesitantly moved towards them.

Lovino also picked up the scent causing him to nervously inch up to Antonio and smell his leg before batting at it then trying to gnaw on Antonio's pants leg out of curiosity.

Antonio chuckled softly at the tickling sensation of Lovino's tiny teeth brushing his leg. He offered the pup his hand again, cooing at his adorableness.

Lovino stopped and stared at the hand, then leaned closer and started smelling it before trying to chew on Antonio's fingers.

When he was close enough, Feliciano stopped and reached out a paw and placed it on Ludwig's shoe. He hit one of the laces and it moved, drawing his eyes and capturing his attention. Taking his paw back, Feliciano crouched, wiggled his rear in the air then pounced again, attack Ludwig's shoe laces.

Ludwig blinked then knelt down closer to Feliciano's level. Reaching out a hand, he said to Antonio, "Er…. It looks like along with their ages being changed, it seems their instincts have as well….. I guess it's because pups don't go out hunting and just play all the time…."

"I have no idea," Antonio answered, happily letting puppy-Lovino gnaw on him. It didn't hurt and it tickled a little. "I never had a dog of any kind."

Lovino switched what he was chewing on to Antonio's sleeve, which he bit down on and tugged while growling.

Feliciano pulled at the laces a couple more times before spotting the hand. Dropping his toy, he moved a little closer and sniffed it curiously. Then he pounced and nibbled at Ludwig's fingers.

Taking advantage of it, Ludwig gently scooped the pup into his arms. "Well, if you can grab Lovino, we better head back. The sun will be coming back up soon."

Antonio nodded and followed his example and gently picked Lovino up, allowing him to continue eating his clothes.

Suddenly, Feliciano gave a rather painful nip to Ludwig's finger.

Ludwig winced then gently used his free hand to push Feliciano's head away. "Nein... Don't do that."

Feliciano froze for a moment when he felt Ludwig stiffen for a split second. He looked up at the vampire then turned back to his hand and gently licked at the spot he had bitten.

Ludwig sighed and gently started petting the pup. "It's alright. You didn't do it on purpose."

As soon as he was picked up, Lovino let out a startled yip and started squirming.

Antonio held onto him. "Shh, shh. Lovi, it's okay. We're going back to your home," he told the miniature animal softly.

Lovino continued to squirm and struggle until he glanced up at Antonio's face. Blinking, he leaned up closer and continued to stare into Antonio's eyes.

Antonio smiled and gently scratched Lovino's ear. "You wanna go home, Lovi?"

Lovino nodded and kept staring at Antonio's eyes, then tilted his head to the side but continued to stare.

Antonio blinked. "Are you alright?" he asked, a little worried with how the little wolf had stopped struggling for freedom.

Hearing that snapped Lovino back and he shook his head before huffing and turning away from Antonio.

Feliciano nuzzled his head against Ludwig's hand and licked it.

Ludwig blinked and stared down at Feliciano. "Er… What are you doing…?"

Feliciano turned his head up towards Ludwig's and stopped, starring deeply into the vampires eyes.

"…..? Is… something wrong….?" Ludwig asked confused.

Slowly, Feliciano shook his head, his eyes staying riveted on Ludwig's face.

"Er… Alright…. If you say so….." Ludwig muttered and continued walking.

Antonio gently petted the wolf's head. "You'll be home soon, Lovi," he promised.

Lovino growled and batted Antonio's hand away. Then he started squirming again.

* * *

By the time the vampires had carried the wolves home, both were wriggling around and trying to escape the hold of the ones carrying them.

Ludwig struggled but finally was able to open the door to the twins' house and set Feliciano down in the threshold after Antonio brought Lovino in, who was still squirming.

"Oh~? Do I hear a door opening and closing? Are you back now?" Francis asked as he peeked his head around the corner and smiled. "Ah~. I see that you both are back to normal," He said, not yet noticing the two baby wolves.

At least, not until Feliciano had stumbled into his ankle on his clumsy paws.

Francis glanced down then squealed as he scooped the pup up and started cuddling him close. "He is so cute~! Where did you find him~?!"

Lovino growled and started squirming harder so he could protect his brother from the big strange man, however all it did was draw Francis' attention on him too. "AWWW~! And you found another one~! Come here little one~! Big brother Francis will cuddle with you too~!"

Antonio chuckled. "He might bite you, Fran. It's Lovi and Feli. They took our place and got turned into children," he explained, petting Lovino's lightly.

Feliciano sniffed the Frenchman then licked his face happily. He yipped at Lovino then nuzzled his head against the vampires chest.

Gilbert, who had been in the kitchen trying out a recipe called "pancakes" that he had gotten from a guy at school, stepped into the room. "West! You're back!" he greeted, a real smile on his face.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja. Feliciano and Lovino switched places with us….."

Francis pouted as he continued petting Feliciano. "But they're so cute…."

Lovino growled more and squirmed, trying to reach the floor. After a few more tries, Lovino threw his head back and let out a small annoyed howl.

Hearing his brother's cry, Feliciano began to struggle and whine.

"Alright Fran. Let's put them down," Antonio said, gently setting Lovino on the floor.

Francis sighed and set Feliciano down. "So what are you doing to do when they change back? None of their clothes will fit them you know."

As soon as he was set down, Lovino ran over to Feliciano and tried to block him from Francis' view as he growled at him and puffed up his fur.

Feliciano began to lick Lovino's back, trying to smooth the fur back down.

Antonio took a moment to squeal over the cuteness before turning back to his friend. "Not sure. We had clothes when we were changed... Maybe they will to?"

"What if they don't?" Gilbert asked, leaning against the wall.

"Well, they ARE in this form right now~. So I don't think they will," Francis pointed out and was trying to resist the urge to start cuddling the pups again.

"Er….. We'll have to figure it out very soon…. The sun starting to come up." Ludwig spoke up and pointed out the window at the rising sun.

Feliciano looked up and saw the sun coming up. He yelped and scrambled backwards into Lovino, knocking them both down and making it impossible to escape the suns rays. It hit Feliciano first. The tiny wolf whined in pain and curled up, trembling. His fur began to disappear as his claws became nails and his fangs normal teeth. His body grew to that of a five-year-old's and stopped. Over his reddish-brown hair, a white handkerchief appeared, covering his head and tying in the back. A small green maid dress, complete with apron was covering his body as he lay quivering on the ground.

The same also happen to Lovino, although his dress had a small pair of shorts underneath and the actual dress was a pinkish color. After he finished changing, he gently grabbed Feliciano's hand and pulled both himself and Feliciano to their feet then started backing away nervously, a scared glare on his face as he stared at all the vampires.

"They're…. They have a pair of clothes….?" Ludwig asked confused.

Antonio knelt down to the retreating boys' eye level. "Hey, hey. Chico, it's okay. We aren't going to hurt you guys," he said gently.

Feliciano held tight to Lovino's hand, hiding behind him slightly as tears gushed down his face.

Lovino teared up and tightened his grip on Feliciano's hand. "Y-You're lying bastard! Y-You're going to call us monsters and hurt us! I-I know you are dammit!"

"We're not going to do that. Ever," Ludwig calmly said.

"N-NO! G-Go away dammit!" Lovino cried and shook his head. "I-I want that bastard nonno! H-He'll stop you bastards! H-he'll kick ALL of your asses! J-Just wait and see dammit!"

Feliciano sniffed and stepped backwards more, stopping when his back ran into something. He turned and looked up into Gilbert's crimson eyes. He stood perfectly still, frozen for a moment before grabbing onto his pant leg. "You're like us?" he asked, his voice so high that the vampires were all shocked and had to remind themselves that Feliciano was indeed a boy.

"Like you?" Gilbert asked, kneeling down like Antonio. "What do you mean?"

"Y-You smell different..." Feliciano said softly.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Ludwig asked, also kneeling down.

"Y-You bastards smell gross!" Lovino exclaimed then covered his nose with his hands. "Really gross… Ew!"

"Fratello! Don't be mean!" Feliciano scolded lightly. "It's not like we don't smell like blood sometimes to."

Gilbert blinked. "We smell like blood?"

Lovino ignored Feliciano as shot a glare at Gilbert. "You heard him dammit! A-And who are you bastards?!"

"We're the vampire babysitters your Opa hired for the next few hours," Gilbert said, standing.

Before anyone could say anything else, Feliciano's stomach growled. "Lovi? I'm hungry," he said, tugging lightly on his twin's sleeve.

"Er… Would you like us to cook you something…? Like pasta?" Ludwig asked.

"No! I-I'll cook it, dammit!" Lovino shot back. "You'd just mess it up and make it icky you bastard!" Then he grabbed Feliciano's hand and started dragging him into the kitchen. "Come on, Feli."

"Veh." Feliciano waved at the vampires before he was yanked fully into the other room.

"What do we do?" Antonio asked.

Ludwig sighed as he stood up. "I'm not sure yet… But, first things first, we better stop those two. Somehow, I have the feeling neither one knew how to cook at that age."

The vampires agreed and went into the kitchen only to be surprised by what they saw. Tiny-Lovino was standing on a chair next to his twin making what smelled like and appeared to be tomato sauce while Tiny-Feliciano was happily stirring a pot full of pasta.

"You were saying?" Gilbert asked, looking over at Ludwig.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Never mind… Forget I said anything about it…." Then he glanced at the children again and said, "But… I wish I knew how long they'll stay like this…."

Lovino glanced up and noticed the vampires. "What you bastards doing here?! Go away dammit!"

"Fratello, don't be mean. Maybe they're hungry to~!" Feliciano said, patting his brother's shoulder.

Lovino glared at Feliciano and swatted the hand away. "Well too bad! They're a bunch of bastards so they don't get pasta!"

"I'll share my pasta with them! It's mean to make people be hungry if you have food to share!" Feliciano pouted.

"No! And be careful dammit! You'll burn it and make it gross!" Lovino retorted then went back to the tomato sauce.

"I would never hurt pasta like that!" Feliciano cried, his attention going back to the pot.

"I'm only just saying it, you jerk!" Lovino snapped then cheered,"Yay! The damn sauce is done!"

"Toni…" Francis whispered/whined as he tugged on Antonio's sleeve. "I MUST hug them…. Please let me…. They're so adorable I think I'm going to die! I can't hold out any longer!"

Antonio grabbed his hand. "Hold out, mi amigo. I know it's hard," he whispered back. He was trying very hard not to run over and cuddle the two adorable Italians to death.

Gilbert gave the two a funny look then slowly slid away from them.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his forehead. "We need to focus you two…. AND watch them to make sure nothing happens."

"Pasta to~!" Feliciano reported, switching off the burner. He climbed onto the counter and pulled the large heavy pot to the sink, a strainer already in place. He tipped the boiling hot water into the pan, the water flowing out the bottom and the noddles collecting on the top.

"Er… So, do you need any help….?" Ludwig asked as he watched.

"No! Now go away bastard! You're ugly!" Lovino snapped then started trying to reach up to the higher up cabinets to get plates.

Antonio went to his side and helped him get the plates down anyways, much to Lovino's annoyance.

When the pot was empty, Feliciano left it on it's side and pulled the new container that held the pasta onto the counter. "Veh~! Pasta~!"

Once the plates were set down and filled, both twins dug right through until they cleaned off the whole plates. "We need more pasta again dammit…." Lovino said with a yawn and started blinking his eyes.

Feliciano put his head down on the table. "Pasta~," he said sleepily.

Antonio smiled. "I think it's time for a siesta," he said.

Lovino sleepily rubbed his eyes and shook his head no. "No… No dammit… I'm not sleepy bastard…."

"Come on, Feliciano. I'll go put you down," Ludwig said as he gently picked the child up.

Feliciano put a tiny arm around Ludwig's neck and rested his head on the German's shoulder. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Antonio gently picked Lovino up as well. "If you take a siesta, I'll give you a tomato when you get up," he offered.

"A tomato…..? A big giant one…..? As big as the damn house….?" Lovino asked and flopped his head onto Antonio's shoulder, his eyes started to close.

Antonio chuckled as he carried the child from the room. "I'll see that I can do."

"You…. You better dammit….." Lovino mumbled then fell asleep, his small fist tightly gripping Antonio's shirt.

Gilbert rolled his eyes at Antonio's bribe.

Francis tsked and slapped his arm. "Don't act like that! This is adorable!"

"Hey! I didn't say anything!" Gilbert said, swatting Francis' hand away.

"You rolled your eyes! I saw you!" Francis scolded.

"Quiet! Both of you!" Ludwig hissed then gently set Feliciano on the bed when they all reached the room before moving out of the way so Antonio could set Lovino down. "They're sleeping remember?"

Gilbert smirked at the Frenchman. "I know that, West. Man, you're such a mom sometimes. Seriously. Hurry up and realize you're in love with him. You to, Toni," he said, leaning against the door frame.

Antonio turned a little red. "I-I don't love him! He's just a friend!"

Ludwig had also darkened slightly. "Be quiet, bruder," he said, turning to make sure the two children were alright and to hide his blush.

When Lovino was set down, Feliciano rolled over until he was right next to his brother, cuddling close to him in his sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Monday~! :D**

* * *

A few hours into the nap, all of the vampires were sitting down in the living room when Ludwig glanced up at the clock. "Hmm… I think I'll go check on them now….." He muttered then got up and made his way up the stairs.

However, when he opened the door and peeked in, he blinked in shock at the sight in front of him. Lovino, it seemed, had aged a few years in his sleep (although he still had on the maid dress), growing from a tiny five year old to a eight year old and curled around Feliciano, holding him close, but Feliciano still hadn't changed quite yet. "What….?"

Feliciano shifted, hearing the vampires voice. He lifted his head slightly to glance at the door. "Do we have to get up...?" he asked softly, his voice heavy with sleep.

Ludwig slowly nodded. "Er... Ja... You do… But... Wait a moment," He said, then quickly walked to the stairs and called Antonio up to help him. "Antonio… You better see this…"

Curiously, Antonio joined the other vampire. "What is it?" he asked.

"Er…. This….." Ludwig muttered as he pointed into the room where Lovino was starting to stir and wake up.

Antonio peeked into the room and saw the aging Italian. "Isn't that a good thing?" he asked, turning back to Ludwig.

Feliciano, on the other hand, had fall back asleep and was currently resting against his now-older-than-him twin, holding onto the fabric of the other's outfit tightly.

"Ja….." Ludwig sighed. "Until the two of them see each other….."

Lovino sat up and rubbed his eyes before glaring at the two vampires, but still not yet noticing Feliciano. "Huh….? You bastards are still here….?"

"Si. We're taking care of you two until your Abuelo gets back," Antonio answered.

Feliciano murmured something in his sleep and turned over, letting go of Lovino's clothes and laying back down.

"Well do it somewhere else dammit," Lovino snapped then noticed Feliciano, causing him to gasp and start shaking his brother's shoulder. "F-Feliciano! W-Wake up!"

Feliciano made a little noise and sat up again, rubbing his eyes. "What is it, Lovi...?" he asked, not fully awake yet.

"L-Look!" Lovino stuttered as he gently grabbed Feliciano's hand and held it up against his own to show the size difference.

The younger Italian said nothing and simply stared. After a long pause, he spoke. "I... don't think that's right..."

"I-It's not….." Lovino mumbled and looked down at his brother. Then, a sudden though hit him. "F-Feliciano….? How old are you….?"

Feliciano smiled brightly. "I'm five~!" he reported, holding up four fingers proudly.

"That's four fingers, dumbass…." Lovino deadpanned then fully processed Feliciano's words. "N-No! Wait! You can't be FIVE dammit! We're twins! Y-You're supposed to say eight!"

"Veh...? But we aren't eight..." Feliciano said, thoroughly confused.

"I-I am dammit!" Lovino stuttered as he pointed at himself. Then he got down off the bed and pointed at the space in front of him. "H-Hey... Feliciano..? Come here…. I want to check something…."

Feliciano slid off the bed and stood in front of his brother, looking up into his face. "What?" he asked.

"W-We're not eye to eye….." Lovino muttered nervously. "W-What the hell is going on?!" Then he glared up at Antonio. "What's going on you bastard?!"

Antonio shook his head. "I can't really explain it, Lovi. It's a wizard's fault. He was all angry about something," the Spaniard said.

Feliciano sniffed softly. "Fratello, I'm scared..." he said.

Lovino pulled Feliciano close and glared up at Antonio. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He demanded and cut off Ludwig before he could speak.

Feliciano hid his face in Lovino's dress' apron.

Lovino trembled as he held his brother close. "What… What the hell is going on…?" He asked and was unknowingly starting to age yet again.

"Antonio….? Is he….?"

"Si. I think so..."

Feliciano then began to age as well, though not as much as Lovino.

Finally, Lovino stopped when he reached sixteen. "…. I guess the damn thing wore off, huh?" He asked Antonio without looking back up at him from where he was sitting on the floor, still holding onto Feliciano.

The younger Vargas, however, stopped aging at thirteen. He was curled up in Lovino's lap, trembling slightly. "I-I don't like this," he whimpered, keeping his face pressed into the elder's clothes.

"Not completely, it seems," Antonio said.

"N-No shit bastard….." Lovino muttered as he continued to hold Feliciano before getting to his feet and helping Feliciano to his. "I still have the fucking dress on…." Lovino grumbled in an annoyed tone. "And why is Feliciano still so much younger than me….?"

"Maybe it has something to do with that alpha thing," Antonio suggested.

"Maybe…" Lovino retorted. "But who gives a damn." Glancing down at Feliciano, he tapped his shoulder and said, "Hey… Feli? You care if I go change my clothes….?"

Slowly, Feliciano released Lovino's clothes. "V-Veh... Will you b-be right back?" he asked.

Lovino nodded and gently pulled Feliciano to the door. "Sì. Hell, you can wait right outside the damn door too. How does that sound?"

Feliciano nodded quickly. "Si per favore. I-I would like to do that." Antonio suddenly realized what was bothering him about the younger Italian.

"Why is his voice still so high?" he asked Ludwig.

Ludwig blinked in confusion at the random question. "Er…. I'm not sure…. Maybe you could ask Lovino about it? I'm not sure Feliciano knows the answer yet."

"Why would I ask Feli that?" Antonio asked, a little confused. "I think it's because he hasn't hit _that point_ yet... I thought it was by ten that you did though..."

"Ja… I guess so…." Ludwig said with a sigh.

"What the hell are you bastards going on about?" Lovino asked from his spot at the door, finally back in his normal clothes with Feliciano standing behind him. "Is it some vampire shit or something?"

"No. We were just curious as to why Feliciano's voice is still so high," Antonio said honestly.

Feliciano put a hand to his throat and tugged on Lovino's sleeve. "I-Is something wrong with my voice?" he asked nervously.

Lovino glared at the two vampires but still answered Feliciano without looking down. "No. There's not dammit. They're just being bastards. Come on. Let's go downstairs."

"Veh... Okay..." Feliciano agreed hesitantly. He held onto Lovino's hand as the four boys moved downstairs and into the living room were the other two vampires were sitting.

"I see your fixed up," Gilbert commented. "Well, mostly," he added, glancing at Feliciano.

"No shit you bastard," Lovino snapped at the silver haired vampire. "How many damn brain cells did you fry to figure that out?"

"Oh poo…. You're so mean…." Francis pouted. "And just when you were being SO cute when you were little~."

Feliciano sat on the couch and kicked his feet in the air absently, singing softly to himself. "_Draw a circle, there's the earth~. Draw a circle, there's the earth~. Draw a circle, there's the earth~._"

Antonio decided to ask a question. "Hey, Lovi? When you were a puppy, why were you starring at my face like that?"

Lovino's face flushed red and he quickly glanced away. "I-I wasn't fucking staring at you… Y-You're imagining shit….."

"No, I wasn't," Antonio insisted. "I looked down at you and when you looked at me, you stopped trying to get away. Why?"

"_I am Hetalia~._"

Lovino quickly mumbled something inaudible under his breath.

"What Lovi?" Antonio asked, leaning forward slightly.

"_Ah~. The world around us~. Can be seen through the stroke of a single brush~._"

"I-I thought your damn eye color was pretty!" Lovino said in a bit too loud of a voice causing him to gasp then cover his mouth with his hands as his face burned red and squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

Antonio just smiled. "Aww. Thank you, Lovi," he said.

"S-Shut up bastard!" Lovino stuttered with his blush darkening.

"_And now~. We give a_ **toast with our boots~.**" Feliciano stopped and was silent for a moment, tilting his head in confusion as his voice suddenly dropped, attracting all of the attention in the room onto him. Then he smiled slightly and finished his song. "**He-ta-li-a~!**"

He grabbed Lovino's arm and shook it excitedly. "My voice changed! I'm starting to sound like a boy!" he said excitedly.

Gilbert leaned over to his brother and Francis. "Was it just me, or did his voice drop in less than a freaking nano-second...?"

"Ja… It's strange…." Ludwig muttered as he watched Feliciano.

Lovino glanced down and facepalmed. "Ugh….. This again….? It was bad enough when it happened the first damn time!" He grumbled, and was refusing to look over and meet Antonio's eye.

Feliciano tapped his neck. "I sort of sound like a homo, don't I~?" he chirped.

That did it. Gilbert burst out laughing, tears sliding down his face.

"Ooh really~?" Francis purred and leaned closer and started laughing too. "That's good to know~."

Lovino gripped his forehead and groaned. "Are you fucking kidding me?! I have to hear this stupid shit again?! Did I piss someone off without knowing it again to cause this shit to happen?!"

"Lovi, calm down. It's okay," Antonio said, moving to sit beside the werewolf. "What's wrong?"

Feliciano blinked and stared at Francis. "Why is that good to know?" he asked curiously.

Francis glanced away with a perverted smile on his face. "Oh… No reason~. No reason at all~," He purred.

Lovino glared at the French vampire and growled with his eyes glowing gold. "You had BETTER not be thinking any of your perverted shit about MIO fratellino…"

"Veh~." Suddenly, Feliciano began to grow again. This time, he reached sixteen and stopped. He was still wearing the green dress and apron, his hair still covered by the handkerchief. The dress went down to his knees and stopped while his legs had on slightly-shorter-than-knee-high socks and his feet were encased in buckled shoes. He seemed perfectly happy and comfortable and made no move to get up and change.

Lovino was the first to react as he grabbed his brother's arm and started dragging him back up the stairs. "Dammit you! Don't just stay there! Go get some damn pants on right now!"

"But this is so much more comfortable than pants!" Feliciano whined as the brothers disappeared upstairs.

"Does it look like I give a damn?!" Lovino's voice carried down the stairs.

"Well…? Which one do you prefer, Ludwig…? He IS your boyfriend after all~~," Francis purred with a wink.

"Shut UP Francis. Feliciano is NOT my boyfriend and I refuse to be a part of your perverted fantasies," Ludwig said along with a glare.

"Oh come on, West. You want to tap that. I can tell. You can't hide things from the awesome me!" Gilbert said, cackling.

Ludwig looked ready to wring his brother's neck but before he could, Lovino reappeared at the top of the steps with a VERY pissed off look on his face. "Scusi….? What… did you just fucking say bastard…..?" He growled with his eyes glowing the brightest gold they could.

Gilbert smirked. "I said, Ludwig wouldn't mind being on that bruder of yours."

Feliciano was suddenly by Lovino's side, now dressed in dark jeans and a long-sleeve white shirt. He tilted his head and looked at everyone. "Veh? What's everyone talking about?" he asked.

Before anyone could reply back, Lovino launched himself off the stairs and pinned Gilbert to the ground while growling and baring his now sharpening teeth and claws. "You damn….."

Feliciano slid down the banister and grabbed Lovino, pulling him back. "Fratellone, stop!" he cried. Obviously losing his struggle, Antonio went to the younger twin's side and helped him, wrapping his arm tightly around Lovino's waist while Feliciano held tightly onto his wrists. "W-What's the matter?! What happened?!"

Lovino continued to growl and strain at the hold while changing more into a wolf.

Ludwig sighed and grabbed Gilbert's arm then started dragging him to the door. "What happened is a certain dummkopf causing problems. I'll be back after I have a talk with him."

Francis laughed to himself and watched Gilbert get dragged. "Sounds like someone is in trouble~."

Antonio shot his friend a look. "Don't think you're blameless, amigo. Gil wouldn't have said anything if you hadn't," he pointed out.

Francis pouted and sent Antonio a hurt look. "Oh Toni… You're so cruel…."

Feliciano scooted around so he was in front of Lovino and he stared into his brother's eyes. "Lovi, calm down. It's okay." To add emphasis to his next words, his eyes began to tear up until they spilled over and down his cheeks. "Y-You're scaring me..."

Lovino quickly started trying to get his breathing back to normal and change back to human form.

Feliciano sniffed and wrapped his arms around Lovino's neck, hugging him close.

Finally, Lovino began to calm down and started changing back to human form as he let Feliciano hug him.

The younger pulled back a little and watched him worriedly. "Stei bene?"

Lovino panted for breath and glanced away as he nodded. "S-Sì….."

"Buono." Feliciano hugged him again then let go and stepped back slightly. Antonio saw him and also released his hold.

Lovino quickly pulled away then started checking the seams on his clothes. "Ugh... Dammit… We're going to have to go shopping tomorrow, dumbass. We've shredded too many damn clothes…."

Feliciano froze. "Aspetta... You're... offering to go _shopping_...? With _me_?" he asked, shock plain in his voice.

Lovino groaned and glanced away. "Sì… Because we HAVE to do it…. Unless you want to go to school naked," He snapped.

"VEH~!" Feliciano threw him arms around Lovino's neck, hugging him tightly. "We're going shopping~! You're _willingly_ taking me shopping~!" he squealed.

Lovino immediately started struggling and cursing. "Get the hell off me! And hell no! There's nothing WILLING about it dammit! It's because we fucking have to!"

"No! It's willing! I'm so happy!" Feliciano cheered. He let his twin go and ran off to find Ludwig and tell him to wonderful news.

Lovino groaned and gripped his hair. "What the hell…? Just what is with that dumbass anyway….?" He asked himself out loud, completely forgetting that he wasn't alone in the room.

"He's just excited to be doing something with you," Antonio answered.

"AH!" Lovino yelped then glared at Antonio. "Oh… You're still here, you bastard… And dammit you! How the hell is this any of your damn business?!"

Antonio shrugged and smiled. "I was just sayin'.

"Whatever bastard…" Lovino retorted. Then he groaned and said, "But... Ugh... I can't believe I have to go shopping with that dumbass tomorrow… Someone just kill me now…."

The vampire tilted his head. "What's wrong with shopping with Feli?" he asked.

Lovino groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Ugh... What ISN'T wrong with it?! He always takes too damn long when he's looking at something, he fucking SQUEALS every time he finds something he thinks is cute, he should just move into the damn fitting room with how long he takes in there, and always at some point, _I_ even up being his damn dress up doll because he thinks he needs to 'help' me pick something out when I can already do it myself!"

Antonio smiled. "That sounds like something Feli would do."

Lovino glared at the vampire and crossed his arms. "That's ALL you can fucking say about that….? Shopping with that dumbass is hell on earth!"

"I don't go shopping all that much," Antonio admitted. "None of us do. We can just swap our clothes around with one another and sew them up if they tear. We don't really need to get more."

"Ugh... I did NOT have to hear that shit…" Lovino complained then rolled his eyes. "But easy for you to do that, bastard. You don't lose your damn clothes because they get ripped from the seams."

"I could repair them for you, if you wanted," Antonio offered.

Lovino gave Antonio a deadpanned look before going over a box in the corner, and pulling out a piece of tattered cloth that you had to look at VERY closely to be able to tell it was once a shirt. "You really think you could repair something like this….?" He asked as he held it up to Antonio's face.

Antonio took the fabric and looked it over critically. "Maybe... If I had some time..." he said.

Lovino stared back completely shocked. "You... You actually think you can FIX that….? There's barely any damn fabric left on it!"

The Spaniard smiled. "No harm in trying."

Lovino stared then shrugged. "Well, whatever dammit. Knock yourself out."

"I'll take these with me," Antonio said, returning the scrape to the box and picking it up. "We should probably take off. We've been here all day and I just heard your Abuelo pull in."

Lovino shooed him off with a wave of his hand. "Good riddance bastard. You and ALL the other damn vampires are annoying as hell." Then under his breath quietly added, "But… Grazie... For before…"

Antonio smiled. "I'll see you on Monday, si?"

Lovino nodded and glanced away. "S-Sì… Now get the hell out of here, bastard. Do it before I bite you dammit."

With a laugh, the vampire gathered his friends, after having to practically use a crowbar to pry Feliciano from Ludwig, and left.

Lovino waited until the vampires were out of sight before closing the door and leaning back against the wall as he stared up at the ceiling. Just what was this feeling he was having just now….? But, shaking his head to rid himself of that thought, he glared back at where his twin was and yelled, "You BETTER not turn me into your damn doll tomorrow! You hear me, dumbass?!"

Feliciano just smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm surprised so many people were excited about the shopping scene! Not that it's a bad thing, just unexpected :3**

* * *

The next morning, Feliciano was awake by five. He was simply to excited to sleep. He got up and dressed quickly, making his way into the kitchen silently and beginning to prepare breakfast.

Lovino, however, remained curled up in his bed and under the covers with his face buried into his pillow, making no move whatsoever to wake up.

At the much more reasonable hour of seven, Feliciano bounced up the stairs and burst into his brother's room. "FRATELLO~! WAKE UP~!" he yelled.

Lovino groaned and rolled over while covering his head with his pillow. "Fuck off….."

"Nope, nope, nope~!" Feliciano sang, skipping to the window and throwing open the blinds, letting the sun stream in and hit Lovino. "It's shopping today~! Wake up~!"

Lovino let out a growl this time as the sunlight hit him in the face, causing him to pick up his pillow and launch it at Feliciano's face. "I SAID FUCK OFF AND LET ME SLEEP!"

Laughing, Feliciano caught it. He was in to good of a mood for anything to shatter it. "No way fratello~! You have to get up and get dressed~! I already made breakfast for you to~! I'm going to go make a list of things we should get~! I'll come get you in ten minutes~!" And with that, the younger boy left, taking the pillow with him.

Lovino grumbled, but instead of getting up, he grabbed the other pillow on his bed and covered his head with it then covered himself up better with his blankets before curling up and going to back to sleep.

* * *

The next time Lovino woke up, it was on his own. Feliciano hadn't come to get him. He checked his alarm and discovered it was almost noon.

Lovino slowly got up and got dressed. "Where the hell did he go….?" He wondered out loud before peeking in his twin's room causing him to facepalm. "He fell asleep at his damn desk… and he was complaining about me…." Lovino grumbled.

Marching over, Lovino grabbed his brother's arm and started dragging his sleeping twin to the bathroom.

Feliciano mumbled something but didn't wake up.

Lovino rolled his eyes as he dragged Feliciano into the bathroom and placed him into the tub. Then he went over to the faucet and turned the shower head onto the coldest setting he could. "Rise and shine dumbass," He said nonchalantly as the water starting coming out full stream.

With a loud shriek, Feliciano shot up and slammed into Lovino, knocking them both to the ground as the younger scrambled as fast as he could from the tub.

"OW! Dammit Feliciano!" Lovino exclaimed as he sat up rubbing his back and shoving Feliciano off him. "What the hell was that for?!"

"V-Veh?" Feliciano looked back at the tub, icy water still streaming into it. "When did I come into the bathroom...? Fratello did I fall asleep in the tub again?" he asked, shaking his head and flinging water off of himself.

Lovino rolled his eyes as he went over and turned the water off. "No dumbass… I brought you in here to wake you up. Consider it payback from this damn morning."

"This morning...?" After a few minutes of thought, it clicked and Feliciano smiled brightly. "Shopping~!" he chirped, jumping up and running to his room to change into dry clothes.

Lovino groaned and facepalmed. "Dammit….. Now I'll have to put up with him like this for the whole fucking day…"

A few minutes later, Feliciano returned, dressed in dry clothes and bouncing with excitement.

Lovino glared at him for a few seconds then sighed. "Fine dammit… let's just go and get this shit over with….."

With a squeal, Feliciano grabbed Lovino's hand and dragged the older twin from the house, paying no mind to the profanities shouted at him.

* * *

When they arrived at the mall, Feliciano dragged his brother into the first clothing store he saw, chattering in Italian happily.

By this point, Lovino had already drowned his twin out. "Are we finally done yet?" He snapped as he glared around the store.

Feliciano giggled. "You're so funny fratello~! We just got here~! How could we be done?" He pulled the other to a display stand and eyed the clothing critically, much the same way Antonio had done to the box of scraps the previous night.

Lovino groaned and grumbled to himself as he let Feliciano search. "Well hurry it up dammit. We don't have all fucking day."

Instead of answering, Feliciano began to hand garments to his twin. When he had deemed the pile high enough, he sent the other off to the changing rooms then started a search for his own things.

Rolling his eyes, Lovino dropped the pile in the changing room and started to walk off out of the store. "Fuck this shit…. I fucking KNEW he was going to try to make me try on shit…"

Feliciano didn't see Lovino slip out, to engrossed in attempting to find a shirt he liked in a different color.

Lovino rolled his eyes and kept going past as quietly as he could until he made it to the front of the store and back into the actual mall. "So… Now where the hell do I go…?"

"Lovino? That you?" a familiar voice called from the food court.

Lovino froze and rubbed his forehead. "Aw… Hell no… Not you…." He grumbled and glared over at the speaker.

Gilbert was sitting at a table with Francis. Both were smiling (Really smiling! Not creepy fake ones!) and motioning for him to join them.

Lovino stayed right where he was as he crossed his arms and glared at the two. "There is no way in HELL I'm sitting with you bastards. And why is it just you two? Where's the tomato bastard?"

"Aww~. Look at that Gil~. He's already worried about Toni~. Isn't that cute~?" Francis purred then laughed.

"S-Shut the hell up dammit!" Lovino sputtered and took a step back. "I NEVER said I was worried about the bastard!"

"Actually, it's awesome that you're here. We want to talk to you about Toni," Gilbert said, ignoring Francis' remark.

"And just what is THAT supposed to mean, albino bastard….?" Lovino retorted along with a wary glare at the two vampires. "He's YOUR damn friend…."

"Ja. He is." Gilbert stood up and suddenly he was beside the werewolf. "But you're the one who has feelings for him."

Lovino sputtered then jumped back. "T-The HELL I do! Y-You're making shit up!"

"Hmm… Seems to me like someone is refusing to admit his OWN feelings…." Francis said as he walked up next to Gilbert. "You really shouldn't do that to yourself, petit Lovi~. You'll get sick."

Gilbert just groaned and rubbed his temples. "Verdammt. Don't tell me you won't own up to it. I don't want to deal with three love-sick dummköpfe. West is already mopping around and Toni just stays in his room sewing. What kind of man sews?" the albino demanded.

"I don't know Gil…." Francis sighed. "Oh… It's so sad that the couples just can't realize their feelings for each other~."

Lovino's eye twitched at both comments causing him to turn and start walking off. "Shut the hell up! The both of you! Ugh… You assholes are always pissing me off to no end!"

"So you don't like Toni? At all? Should we tell him not to get his hopes up and to move on?" Gilbert called after him.

As soon as he heard that, Lovino spun back around and shot Gilbert a dark glare. "D-Don't you DARE fucking do that you asshole! Mind your own damn business when shit doesn't concern you at all!"

"Hear that Fran? Let's get on the phone with Toni. Gotta let him know he's got no chance," Gilbert said, turning to the Frenchman and pulling his phone from his pocket, flicking it open.

"Oui… I feel so sorry for him…." Francis nodded and sighed.

"DIDN'T YOU JUST FUCKING HEAR ME?!" Lovino growled as he stalked over with his eyes glowing gold and his teeth and nails starts to sharpen a bit. "I SAID DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING CALL HIM!"

"Chill man. Seriously. It's not awesome to get angry so easily. I joking anyway," Gilbert said, storing the device away. "But I am going to take this reaction as a yes, by the way."

Francis nodded in agreement. "Oui. A BIG yes~."

"Shut... Shut the hell up!" Lovino panted as he tried to regain control of himself. "J-Just shut up…."

Gilbert's face suddenly turned serious. "Alright, here's the deal. Any other time, we would be teasing you relentlessly, but seeing as how it's our friend, we'll make an exception. We won't say anything. Because we're kinda awesome friends, we want Toni to be happy. And guess what? He'd be happy with you. And judging from your reaction earlier, I think it's safe to say you feel the same way."

Lovino went to retort but stopped then turned and ran off.

"Chase him down?" Gilbert asked, glancing over to his friend.

"Hmm…. Should we….?" Francis asked thoughtfully as he glanced at the other vampire.

Gilbert shrugged. "I don't know. Aren't you the one who's suppose to know all this shit about love? Should we track him down or not?"

Francis thought about it and shook his head no. "No, we really shouldn't. We did all we could for right now. The rest is up to Toni and Lovi themselves…" Then he smiled pervertedly. "Unless you want to help push them together?"

Gilbert took a hesitant step back. "Depends on what you mean by that..."

Francis kept the smile as he said, "Oh… You know… Just play matchmaker~. How does that sound~?"

Gilbert smirked.

* * *

"T-Those ASSHOLES! How the hell it this any of their damn business?!" Lovino growled to himself as he ran through the mall.

He wove through the crows, avoiding all the obnoxious teenager, random old people, and stressed looking parents. A tiny child ran out in front of him, forcing the Italian to jump over him. He cleared the kid's head and kept going, ignoring the startled looks he received from this feat.

Finally, he stopped in front of the store he and Feliciano had come to earlier. "W-Well…" He said panting. "G-Guess I'll just go back to that dumbass now.. and get bitched at about ditching…"

However, when he saw his brother, he wasn't sure whether to be happy or slightly depressed. The younger wolf was just sitting there, his knees pulled up to his chest just outside the dressing room he had been in. Feliciano was starring at the tiles in front him him, not moving.

"D-Dammit Feliciano….." Lovino muttered as he watched his brother for a few minutes. Glancing around, he quickly grabbed a dark brown fedora and put it on his head, along with a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. Then he casually walked over and went to walk past his brother.

But just as he moved past him, Feliciano let out a soft sob. "F-Fratello... I know you don't like s-shopping with me... but please... d-don't ignore me..." he whispered, pressing his face into his legs as tears fell from down his face.

Unable to stop himself, he turned back and walked up to his brother. "When the hell did I fucking ignore you?!" he demanded completely forgetting the fact that he was trying to sneak back into the changing room.

Feliciano's head snapped up. "F-Fratello...?" he asked, shock evident on his tear stained face.

Lovino froze as he realized his mistake. "S-Shit…." He muttered and started backing away nervously.

In seconds, Feliciano lept to his feet and threw himself at Lovino, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's neck and crying into his shoulder. "I-I thought you were a-angry with me! I t-thought you w-were-!" His voice was cut off as he broke into sobs.

Lovino blinked rapidly in surprise from his twin's actions. "W-Why the hell would I be mad at you?!"

Regaining his ability to speak, Feliciano answered. "Y-You weren't talking to me... A-And I know y-you're angry that I made you go shopping with me e-even though I know you hate it."

Lovino glanced away and looked down. "Well... It's kind of hard to answer back when I'm not in the damn room…." He muttered under his breath.

"H-Huh...? What do you mean...?" Feliciano asked, wiping his face.

Lovino froze and paled when he registered what he said. "N-Nothing dammit…."

"Fratello... w-what do you mean... you weren't... there...? Did you... Did you ditch me...?" Feliciano began to cry again. "A-Am I that awful to b-be around...?"

"T-That's not why I did it, dammit!" Lovino stuttered and looked away.

Feliciano let go of his brother and backed away from him. He covered mouth his his hand then turned and sprinted away, disappearing into the crowed halls of the mall.

"S-Shit! F-Feliciano!" Lovino called out after his brother and took off after him, not bothering to pick up the hat and sunglasses as they fell to the ground.

* * *

Feliciano ran through the various groups of people, smashing haphazardly through them and careening wildly into the stalls set up in the center of the hall.

But then he was stopped by a hand gently grabbing his shoulder and a French accented voice saying, "Petit Feli? Is that you? What's wrong?"

The vampire suddenly found himself with two armfuls of sobbing Italian. Feliciano pressed his face into Francis' chest and hugged him tightly.

The vampire blinked in surprise then started to gently brush Feliciano's hair back as he held onto the werewolf. "Hey… It's alright, petit Feli. You don't need to cry. Just tell big brother Francis what's wrong."

"Fratellone hates me!" Feliciano wailed.

"What?!" Francis exclaimed in shock. "Of course he doesn't! What would make you think that?!"

"H-He ditched me! He left me in the store by myself! He doesn't w-wanna hang out with me!" Feliciano cried, tightening his grip slightly.

Francis glanced up and blinked before looking back down at Feliciano. "Don't worry. I'm sure he didn't... and... Why don't you tell him this? He is coming this way."

Feliciano wiped around and saw Lovino closing in on him. He sprung away from the Frenchman. He wiped at his eyes and sniffed. "He did," he said sadly. Then he turned and took off once more.

Lovino blew past the two friends as he chased after his twin.

"I wonder what that is all about…." Francis wondered as he glanced at Gilbert.

The Prussian shrugged. "No clue."

"Well…." Francis said. "As much as I want to help… I think we need to leave it up to them."

"Wait, you're not going to involve yourself in something that has nothing to do with you...?" Gilbert teased.

Francis sighed and sadly shook his head. "I wish I could help… But this isn't matters of l'mour… It's family. They need to work it out for themselves."

Gilbert nodded in understanding. "Yeah. They'll be alright."

* * *

Lovino ran as fast as he could until he was able to catch up to his twin and grab his wrist, forcing him to stop.

Feliciano flinched at the touch but didn't pull away. He turned his head in the opposite direction and refused to look at his brother, tears continuing to pour down his face.

"Feliciano….." Lovino mumbled as he continued to hold on to Feliciano's wrist. "I'm…. I'm…. m-mi... mi dispiace…."

Feliciano finally looked over at Lovino, surprise written all over his face. "H-Huh...?"

"M-Mi dispiace….." Lovino mumbled again, refusing to make eye contact with his twin. "F-For doing that shit… You… You didn't deserve it…."

"I... I don't...?" the younger twin asked in shock. "B-But... I thought..."

Lovino shook his head no but still refused to make eye contact. "N-No….. It's… It was mine already… It was my damn fault…. Not yours…."

"...Why won't you look at me...?" Feliciano murmured softly.

Lovino mumbled something barely audible under his breath.

"C-Che cosa...?"

Lovino mumbled it again a little bit louder.

"Fratellone... I-I can't hear you..."

"Because I'm feeling guilty as hell right now! Alright?!" Lovino said much too loudly, causing the two to earn multiple stares.

Feliciano flinched, yanking his arm back to his chest. "M-Mi dispiace."

Lovino bit his lip and turned away more. "…."

Silence fell over the two, the sounds of the mall seeming to grow louder around them. Feliciano turned away and sniffed, his eyes beginning to well with tears for a second time.

"H-Hey… Feliciano…?" Lovino quietly spoke up.

"Si?" Feliciano slowly turned back to face him.

"You…. You want to go back to shopping….?"

A small smile appeared on the younger Italian's face. "Si. That would be nice." He took Lovino's hand and the twins went back to the store to finish shopping.

"Where should we look first…?" Lovino asked as he looked on ahead.

"How about... there," Feliciano suggested, pointing to a store that was... interesting. The entire color scheme seemed to be black, black, and more black. In a single word, it could be described as Gothic.

"Fine…. I guess we can go to that damn place…. Even if it's creepy as hell…." Lovino answered with a wary frown as he stared at the store. "But be careful in there…. Don't touch ANYTHING that looks like it's silver. You hear me?"

Feliciano nodded happily and skipped into the shop, pulling Lovino after him.

The store was normal sized and the music blaring from the speakers was screamo. The Italians were surprised they hadn't heard it from the parking lot. The top halves of the walls were covered with t-shirts for different punk bands, the lower half on one wall was filled with multicolored corsets, on another wall, random little things such as stickers, lunchboxes, dolls, and buttons decorated it, and the final one was covered in cds. The stands by the register where filled with every type of piercing you could ever think of, as well as merchandise from T.V shows. Feliciano wandered past the counter, the two girls working there talking lowly to each other. One had spiky green hair and the other florescent pink. Both were heavily pierced and tattooed. They starred at the younger Italian who looked very _very_ out of place in this environment.

Lovino's eyes slowly scanned the store before snatching his brother's arm and pulling him close enough to hiss into his ear. "What the HELL were you thinking coming in this damn store?! We stick out like a sore thumb, dumbass!"

"Veh~! I wanted to look around~!" Feliciano chirped. He moved to one of the walls and titled his head in confusion. "Fratello, what are these for?" He pointed at the corsets and some rather questionable looking objects.

Lovino, figuring it was something stupid that Feliciano found, groaned and turned to look but paled at the sight of the items, causing him to grab his twins arm and start dragging him out of the store. "N-Nothing dammit! Come on! We're going to a different store right NOW!"

"Veh? Va bene... Ciao, ladies~!" He called, waving and smiling at the two behind the counter.

"Feliciano!" Lovino growled into his twin's ear. "This is NOT the damn store to be flirting in!"

"I'm not flirting," Feliciano said honestly. "I was just saying bye."

"You mean you're not flirting YET…." Lovino grumbled.

Feliciano stared at the girls then turned back. "Was I suppose to...?"

Lovino quirked and eyebrow. "With them? HELL no. They'll both beat the shit out of you."

Feliciano frowned. "That's not nice. I didn't do anything to them..."

"You know what I mean, dumbass," Lovino retorted. "Now let's get the hell out of here."

"Okay~!" Feliciano chirped. He switched Lovino's hold from his arm to his hand and left the store, smiling brightly. "Where to next~? Do you have a store you wanna go to fratello~?"

Lovino groaned and looked around them. "Wherever the hell we can just get what we need and get the hell out as soon as possible…."

Feliciano was silent as he thought. He smiled even brighter and started to run, pulling his twin after him. "Let's go to that big store that just opened~! It'll sell clothes and then if you want to we can leave~!" he said.

Lovino stopped short and went to yank his arm back. "Wait just one damn minute….. WHAT new big store….?" He asked skeptically. "The last damn time we did that, YOU almost got us kicked out and banned from coming back!"

"Oh fratello, you know that was just a misunderstanding~!" Feliciano said, waving it off and giggling. "It's just at other end of the mall~! I wanted to go look at it anyways~! Come on, it'll be fun~!" He began to haul his twin through the crowds once more.

"Having the damn fire department get called was just a misunderstanding…?" Lovino scoffed but let his twin drag him. "If it is then I can't fucking wait until you have a problem."

"I have no idea what you're talking about~!" Feliciano laughed.

"The hell you don't….." Lovino grumbled. "But whatever dammit. Let's just hurry up and get to that damn place…"

"We already are~!" Feliciano said. It was true. While the two had been talking, Feliciano had led him into the store and to the clothing department. "Veh. You weren't paying attention were you~?"

Lovino sputtered and went to retort but was lost for words. Finally, he managed to get out, "J-Just shut the hell up and start looking dammit! I want to get back home! And soon!"

Feliciano chirped and bounced forward to look at the display stands excitedly.

Lovino hung back and just started looking at the stands near him. "Don't take too damn long Feliciano."

He was answered with silence.

Lovino blinked then looked up and around. "Feliciano…? Where the hell are you….?"

Nothing. No one answered. No one was around. Feliciano was gone.

Lovino began to feel worried at that point. What if someone had taken the idiot? He was gullible enough to go with anyone. Throwing down the shirt in his hand, Lovino took off in a sprint and started searching for his twin. "Feliciano!"

No answer. Not even a soft 'veh'. The younger Italian was no where to be found.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bet you all hate us for stopping the chapter there last time, don't ya? XD**

**You know what I hate? Band Camp. It sucks and it lasts to long. Stupid band... And this week is only PRE-Band Camp! I have to go even longer next week!  
**

* * *

Lovino ran around the store for about thirty minutes but he still had yet to find his twin. "Dammit…. I'd smell for him but all the damn scents are too damn jumbled to be able to tell them apart! Now what the hell do I do?!"

After another thirty minutes, panic was beginning to set in. _Where the hell was his brother?_

"N-No! No! No! No! No! NO!" Lovino exclaimed as he stopped and grabbed his head with his hands, trembling as he squeezed his eyes shut and nails and teeth started to sharpen and grow.

"Lovino?" a familiar voice called. "Lovi, what- Lovi!" Two hands grabbed either side up his face and titled his head up. "Lovino, look at me. Look at me, querido, it's okay. It's okay, calm down."

Lovino gasped and blinked his bright golden eyes rapidly before grabbing onto the other person's shirt with his clawed hands and burying his face in the fabric. "F-Feliciano's f-fucking gone! I-I can't find him! I-I don't know where he is!" He exclaimed as fur started growing along his arms and he started hunching over as his form started changing.

Strong, well tanned arms were around him instantly, holding the wolf against the other's chest. "Lovi, it's okay. We'll find him okay? I promise. We'll find him and everything will be alright," a soft Spanish voice murmured comfortingly.

"I-I can't… I can't….. F-Feliciano…. I... I should have watched him better... I-It's all my damn fault…." Lovino panted as his face started elongating into a muzzle and his hands started turning into paws. Then he went to say something else but it was lost to growls and whines while his clothes were starting to be torn at the seams as Lovino continued to change.

Quickly, Antonio pulled Lovino into a secluded section of the store. His grip on the Italian never loosened. "Lovino, you have to calm down. You can't change here. We won't be able to look for your brother if you do, okay? Breath deeply. I promise we'll find him. We will. Calm down, okay?" he said, brushing his finger's through Lovino's hair.

Lovino growled something and panted in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth together while the changing stopped for the moment, keeping him stuck in-between the two forms and looking like a humanoid wolf.

Gently, Antonio lowered them both to the ground, pulling the wolf boy into his lap and rocking him gently. "Come on, Lovi. You can do it, querido," he whispered encouragingly.

Lovino trembled and whined as he squeezed his eyes tighter, but then slowly started turning human again.

Antonio continued to give soft comfort and encouragement until Lovino has able to bring himself completely back to human form.

When he finally was able to change back completely, Lovino still refused to move and only kept his face buried in Antonio's shirt.

The Spaniard kept him close. "Lovi," he said gently, running hid fingers through the other's hair. "Tell me what happened. When was the last time you saw your brother? I can help you find him."

"A-At the damn store…." Lovino panted and trembled, still with his eyes squeezed shut. "H-He was babbling about some random shit and I tuned him out…. T-Then, when I went to talk to him again, he was gone… J-Just like that….."

Antonio nodded. "We'll find him Lovi. I promise we will."

Lovino nodded and slowly pulled away while looking down and wiping at his face. "S-Sorry about that bastard… A-And your damn shirt's full of holes now…."

Antonio looked down at his clothes then shrugged. "That doesn't matter." He stood up and helped the Italian to his feet. "Let's go back to that department and see if we can't find anything that could led us back to him, okay?"

Lovino nodded again and glanced away. "O-Okay… But I can't smell him at all in this damn place… Everything too jumbled and screwed up to be able to... and we're near the damn food court so that's even worse…."

After making their way back to the spot Feliciano had disappeared from, Antonio began to look around, searching for anything that would led them to the youngest Vargas. He spotted something shinny in the pocket of a shirt and pulled it out. It was a golden coin. On one side was some kind of crest and on the other a saying in Latin. "Lovi, do you know what this is?" he asked, holding out the coin for inspection.

Lovino took it then shook his head. "No… I've never seen this damn thing before…." He muttered then did a quick glance around to make sure there was no on there to see them before holding it up to his nose and taking a quick sniff then started gagging. "UGH! This damn thing smells disgusting!"

Antonio took the coin back. "Do you think maybe it might have something to do with Feli disappearing?" he asked, turning it over in his hand.

"Maybe….." Lovino said to himself then yanked the coin back and started looking it over. "I never saw something like this before….. and that smell….. I think we need to look at somewhere that's near where they sell cleaning products…."

"Alright. Let's go then." The two left the store and moved off towards a different section of the mall. "All the cleaning supplies are sold over here," Antonio said, motioning to the stores.

Lovino's eyes glanced between all of them. "It's not one of them though…. It was only close enough to pick up the scent… The damn thing looks old so it has to be either a pawnshop or a coin store…." He muttered and now had a look in his eyes like when he was in wolf form and hunting something down.

Unconsciously, Antonio took a step back. "I think there's a pawn shop down that hall," he said, pointing.

Lovino nodded and headed towards it before he stopped and glanced back at Antonio confused. "What the hell is wrong with you bastard?"

"What?" Antonio asked. He hadn't noticed his own movement.

"You just took a step back for some damn reason…" Lovino answered with a confused glare on his face. "And you looked nervous about something too…."

Antonio thought a moment then his eyes widened in realization. "Oh. It was probably because you had a look on your face I've only seen when you're in wolf form and hunting. I guess I just naturally moved out of your way," he said.

Lovino glanced away at that. "O-Oh… I see….." He muttered.

"Come on Lovi," Antonio said, taking his hand. "Let's go check out that shop."

Lovino nodded and quickened his pace. "Let's go….. And don't let those bastards know we suspect them either."

* * *

They arrived at the shop and entered. It was a small store and filled with curious little items. A man was sitting behind the counter, reading a book. He hadn't spotted either boy yet.

"How should we do this, Lovi?" Antonio whispered, pretending to look at the rack next to him. "Do we ask if he's sold that coin or what?"

Lovino shook his head no and watched the man in front of them. "No…. We'll tell the bastard we found it but don't know what the damn thing is. Then watch his reaction and I'll try to see if his scent changes at all."

Antonio nodded and took the coin. "Excuse me? Sir?" he called, moving towards the desk. The man looked up, curiosity in his eyes. "We found this in another store and were wondering what it is." The vampire placed the coin on the desk so the man could inspect it.

Lovino hung back and watched until an idea popped into his head. Walking over to the counter he added, "We can't read it either. It's in Latin. You know anything about it?"

The man's face didn't change. He shook his head and pushed the coin back towards them. "Sorry guys. I can't help you. I actually meant to close up already. Got something special in earlier. I'm gonna take it to a dealer and get it appraised."

Lovino then pretended to look curious, although he couldn't help the small gold-ish tint appearing in his eyes. "Really? Something special? Can you tell us about it? My grandfather's always looking for new things to add in at our house. It's one of those huge old ones so he'll probably have plenty of space for whatever it is."

The man smiled. "Sorry, mister. I've already got some willing to buy it. We just have to settle on a price."

"You really can't just tell us?" Lovino asked as he tried to keep calm. "We promise not to tell anyone. We only want to know what the thing is. It sounds really interesting."

After a moment, the man nodded. "Alright. It's allegedly a kind of very rare hybrid."

"A hybrid? What's that?" Antonio asked.

"It means it's half one thing and half another. This one is supposedly half human and half wolf. I can't be sure but I have it on good faith from the one who brought it to me it's true," the man explained.

Lovino growled as his eyes glowed bright gold and his teeth and nails started sharpening. "A hybrid…..? Half wolf….? The one who brought it to you….? Want to explain more about that, bastard….? Like maybe if this 'hybrid' has a damn NAME?" He growled while baring his sharp teeth at the man.

The man's eyes widened and he backed away only to be yanked forward by Antonio who smiled broadly, giving the clerk a nice view of his fangs. "Please, sir. It's rude to leave just like that. Keep telling us about this item."

"I-I swear I don't know! It w-was just given to me earlier! Oh god! Please don't kill me! It's in the back room!" he shrieked in terror.

Lovino shot the man a dark glare and a snarl before he ran to the back room and completely changed into a wolf along the way as he slammed into the door and knocked it off its hinges.

Feliciano was there. He was laying on the ground, unconscious, with his arms tied up behind his back. There was a small streak of blood running down the side of his head from the blow that had knocked him out.

Lovino let out a small whimper as he ran over and nudged his brother with his nose. Then he bit down and severed the rope tying Feliciano up before going back to nudging and licking Feliciano's cheek.

Feliciano groaned softly and shifted, his head slowly rolling towards Lovino. "Fratello...?"

Lovino softly growled and started licking Feliciano's wound to try to stop the bleeding.

Feliciano pushed himself into a sitting position, holding his head in one hand and grasping Lovino's coat in his other. "What happened...? I thought we were in that store..." he murmured, swaying slightly.

Moving closer, Lovino used his body to hold Feliciano up as he sadly growled and shook his head no to say he wasn't sure what happened. Then his ears perked up at the sound of someone coming to the room causing him to crouch down and growl threateningly while making sure Feliciano was safety behind him.

Antonio stood in the doorway, his hands up to show he didn't have a weapon. "It's okay, Lovi. I'm not going to hurt either of you," he said as calmly as he could. Feliciano tugged lightly on Lovino's fur, his grip weak.

"It's okay, fratello. It's just Toni. He won't hurt us," he said as quickly as he could.

Lovino slowly stopped growling and pulled himself out of the crouch while staring at the vampire with his eyes narrowed into confusion. Checking to make sure Feliciano was alright, Lovino turned back to Antonio and slowly started inching up towards him.

Both vampire and werewolf froze and held their breath as they waited for Lovino's decision.

When he was close enough, instead of attacking, Lovino slowly started to circle and smell the vampire before him. Then, got up on his hind legs while using Antonio to hold himself up and he started smelling the vampire's face and hair, causing it to ruffle when the wolf's hot breath hit it.

Antonio remained frozen and didn't move.

Seemingly satisfied, Lovino stopped smelling the vampire and just stared into Antonio's eyes, then he tilted his head to the side a little, trying to figure out who the man in front of him was.

"Antonio," Feliciano said softly. "That's Antonio, fratello. He's our friend." His voice was slowly gaining strength and he managed to push himself onto his feet, teetering for a moment before catching his balance by grabbing onto a stack of boxes next to him.

Lovino blinked and glanced at Feliciano before going back to staring at Antonio and smelling him again, still looking confused.

Feliciano stumbled to him and put a hand on his twin's back. He smiled at Lovino and said, "He's a good friend of ours, fratellone."

Lovino glanced back at Feliciano and growled questioningly before suddenly squeezing his eyes shut and starting to tremble.

Realizing what was happening, Feliciano shoved a startled Antonio from the room and closed the door. He looked around and discovered a long coat. He picked it up and quickly moved to Lovino's side.

Lovino trembled even more as the fur on him started retracting along with the nails and claws and he started turning human once more.

"Fratello..." Feliciano murmured. Now that he was calming down from the brief scare, his head was beginning to pound as the adrenaline left his body. He ignored it as best he could and busied himself in worrying about his twin. When Lovino had changed back enough, he draped the coat over him.

"What…. What the hell was that just now…..?" Lovino panted as he pulled the coat around him better and shakingly opened his eyes to look at his twin. "Why… Why didn't I attack him…..? I still didn't have any damn clue who the hell he was….. So why didn't I attack….?"

"Dunno..." Feliciano said tiredly, slumping against his brother's shoulder. "Maybe some part of you remembered him..."

Lovino shook his head no as he held Feliciano. "I didn't at all….. My damn head was fuzzy as always…. He was some stranger… But some part of me was telling me not to attack him… That's why I was smelling the bastard before. To find out why I was being told that…"

Feliciano hummed softly.

"….? Feliciano….? You awake….?" Lovino tentatively asked as he poked his twin's shoulder.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm awake..." Feliciano mumbled. "My head hurts..."

"Then you need to get back home, dammit…" Lovino retorted then called out the door to Antonio. "Hey! Bastard! Get your ass in here!"

"But we didn't finish shopping..." Feliciano protested weakly.

Antonio opened the door and stepped back into the room. "Si, Lovi?" he asked.

Lovino ignored Feliciano's comment as he pointed down at his twin. "This dumbass is about ready to pass out again. I need you to help me haul his ass back to the house."

The vampire nodded and scooped the younger Italian into his arms.

"No..." Feliciano said, shaking his head to wake himself up and pushing lightly on Antonio's arms. "Lovi, you gotta..." He trailed off, seeming to forget mid sentence what he had been talking about.

Lovino slowly got to his feet and secured the coat better. "We'll need to hurry up bastard. I don't want people asking about Feliciano or why I'm walking around with just a damn coat on."

Antonio nodded. Then a sudden idea struck him. "Lovi, if you hold Feli, I can pick you both up and run us back to your house. No one will see us," he suggested, glancing worriedly down at the barely-coherent Italian in his arms.

Lovino glanced at his brother before slowly taking Feliciano from the vampire. "How the hell can you carry both of us bastard…?"

With a smile, Antonio easily lifted the two of them. "Like this~. Hold onto him tightly. I won't drop you," he advised. He got ready to run, checking with Lovino to be sure the brothers were ready. Satisfied they were, he burst forward and ran from the shop and into the crowed mall. No one looked their way or seemed to notice that they were even there.

Feliciano reached up and grabbed the lapel of Lovino's coat. "Fratello..." he managed to say softly. "I'm so... so tired..."

"I-I know Feli… We'll be back soon. Okay, dumbass?" Lovino quietly said and brushed Feliciano's hair back while still making sure to hold on to his brother. "Just hold on."

"I can't... stay awake..." Feliciano went limp as the words left his mouth.

"! N-NO dammit! Stay awake!" Lovino exclaimed as he shook his twin.

Feliciano didn't answer. He body flopped from the shaking but not from anything else.

Hearing the cry, Antonio wordlessly picked up speed, rocketing out of the mall entirely and down the road towards the twins' home.

Lovino started shaking Feliciano harder. "DAMMIT FELICIANO! WAKE UP RIGHT THIS DAMN SECOND! YOU HEAR ME?!"

No answer.

* * *

Romulus opened the door just as Antonio arrived. The vampire rushed past the elder Italian and into the house. He set the twins down on Feliciano's bed and went back to Romulus, only to see his friends standing in the doorway looking confused along with the human. They appeared to have gone and picked up Ludwig as well, as the younger German was also present.

"Toni, we saw you running out of the mall holding those two. What happened?" Gilbert asked.

"Not totally sure. All I know if that Feli got kidnapped and when we got him back, he'd be knocked out. I think he has a concussion," Antonio reported.

"W-What?!" Ludwig exclaimed, Then, without waiting for a reply, he raced into the house to where Lovino was with Feliciano in Feliciano's room, still trying to wake his twin up and being completely uncaring at the moment of the fact he was only clothed in the large coat.

The rest of them quickly followed after him, watching nervously, unsure what they could do. Romulus went to Lovino's room to get him clothes.

Lovino immediately rounded on Romulus when he came back into the room. "What the hell are you doing, you old bastard?! Help Feliciano already! Don't worry about some fucking clothes!" He exclaimed with his eyes glowing gold at the same time.

Before Romulus could answer, a soft voice froze them all. "No fratello... Don't yell at Nonno... just wants... help..." Feliciano mumbled, his head turning slightly towards his twin. His eyes slowly cracked open, reveling a soft, honey amber color.

"F-Feliciano! Y-You're awake!" Lovino exclaimed in surprised as his eyes turned back to normal and he went back over to his twin. "D-Don't fucking scare me like that again! E-Ever! You hear me?!"

Feliciano stared at him for a full minute. "Wait... What did you say...?" he asked.

Lovino stopped and blinked, confused. "Huh….? What the hell do you mean by 'what did you say'…..?"

"You... just told me something... I can't remember what it was..." Feliciano said, pushing himself up. He looked around his room in confusion. "Where are we...?"

"Home," Lovino replied and helped to hold Feliciano up. "The tomato bastard brought us back here after you fucking passed out."

"How did a tomato bring us here...?" Feliciano asked, his eyes wide, slightly unfocused, and confused.

"I didn't say a damn tomato did, dumbass….. I said the tomato BASTARD did…" Lovino groaned and pointed over at Antonio.

Feliciano stared at the vampire a moment before smiling in a way that informed everyone that he wasn't fully there with them. "He seems like a nice tomato... You guys should be friends..." he said, his eye-lids beginning to sink shut once more.

They all stood there and stared at him, confused, until Ludwig was the first to speak up. "Er…. I think we should take him to the hospital. Right now."

"Well I don't give a DAMN what this bastard says, but if Feliciano needs help, then we need to get our asses moving!" Lovino said then started making his way to the door.

Romulus silently slid the clothes into his eldest grandson's arms and smiled. "Might want these first," he whispered. Then he went to the bed and gently shook Feliciano. "Bambino. Come on. You have to wake up now."

Feliciano forced his eyes open once more and he stared blearily up at his grandfather. He muttered something that wasn't actually words.

"Ludwig, make sure he doesn't fall asleep, okay?"

Ludwig nodded and moved closer to the bed. "Ja. Of course sir. I'll make sure to keep watch."

"Damn potato…" Lovino muttered and glared at Ludwig while clutching the clothes and heading out the door. "Probably going to fucking rape him and nonno just stands there like an idiota…."

Romulus chuckled softly as went to start his car.

Feliciano's head dropped onto Ludwig's shoulder. "Veh... Why was fratello wearing a dress...?" he asked.

Ludwig blinked, confused, until he figured out what Feliciano was talking about. "Oh… Um... It wasn't a dress… It was a coat…. I… don't think he'll appreciate if you called it a dress…."

"Pre-tape... What needs tape...?" Feliciano's eyes closed as his voice dropped off.

"Er… Nothing…" Ludwig answered as he gently shook Feliciano. "But you need to stay awake Feliciano."

"Wake... Boring... Sleep sounds better..." he mumbled, forcing his eyes open none the less.

"It's an ORDER, Feliciano. Now stay awake," Ludwig gently said as he continued to shake him.

"Trying..." Feliciano answered, turning to the vampire. His gentle eyes were glazing and loosing focus quickly. They heard an engine revved downstairs and Gilbert helped Feliciano onto his feet.

"Come on, Feli-kins. You have to take a little trip," he said.

Lovino appeared right behind Gilbert and snatched Feliciano away. "Come on, dammit. Nonno's waiting in the damn car," He gently said and started helping Feliciano along out of the room.

"Veh..." Feliciano rubbed at his eyes with his free hand as he stumbled down the hall towards the stairs.

Lovino kept a gentle but firm grip on Feliciano as he led him down the stairs and to the front door. "Don't worry… We'll be there soon. Okay, dumbass? You can sleep as much as you want tonight, just not yet."

"Okay..." Feliciano said airily.

Finally, Lovino was able to get Feliciano to the car… However… Due to both hands holding onto his twin, he couldn't open the car door. "Hey! One of you bastards open this damn door!" Lovino yelled back at the vampires.

Antonio did so and as soon as the two where in, the door was shut and Romulus started off towards the hospital, the vampires running after them.

"Hurry up, you old bastard!" Lovino said and he glared up front at Romulus. "Get to the damn hospital as fast as you fucking can!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Argh! I almost forgot it was Monday until a friend just reminded me! Thank you friend!**

**Just so you guys knows, most of what we say about concussions in this chapter were from three second scannings about them. Don't even remember what the site we got it from was. It wasn't Wiki though.**

**And I checked to see how long this story will go. Guess what? We have written enough chapters already to reach the last Monday in December! And we're still writing. When it gets to that Monday, it'll be the 34th chapter. Yes, we really have written that far already :)**

* * *

The moment the car stopped, Lovino and Romulus had Feliciano out of the car and into the lobby. Romulus went to the desk and talked to the receptionist for a minute. He came back shortly after with some papers. He led the brother's down the hall to an office and helped Feliciano get onto the table and sit before settling into one of the chairs and beginning to fill out the files.

Feliciano was beginning to sway back and forth and looked ready to fall off the bed.

Lovino continued to hold his brother up as he glanced over at Romulus. "He can't fucking stay awake so why the hell are they forcing us to fill out a bunch of damn paperwork first, bastard? What's the fucking point?"

"They can't examine him until I give them the permission to by filling these out. It's a law, I believe, here," Romulus said. He was rather good at getting through paper work and was almost finished. "As soon as I get these back to the woman at the desk, they'll send someone to see him."

Lovino scoffed and nodded until an thought popped into his head. "H-Hey… Nonno….? W-What do we do if someone asked about the… y-you-know-what on Feli's leg…..?" Lovino nervously asked. "W-We never had to go to the hospital like this before….."

"Don't worry, Lovi," Romulus said comfortingly, setting down the pen and catching his grandson's eyes. "If they see it, I can make something up. They shouldn't though since they only need to check his head." He shuffled the papers and stood. "I'll be right back." And he opened the door and was gone.

Lovino nodded then went back to watching Feliciano and making sure he didn't fall asleep or fall off the table. "Just hurry up bastard…."

A short while later, Romulus returned with a doctor. The man was young but very good at his job. Feliciano was quickly diagnosed with a severe concussion. "It looks to me like even though it's bad, he should okay in a few days. Take him home and let him sleep. Wake him every quarter hour for two hours. If he still wants to sleep, wake him every hour. Good day, gentlemen," the doctor said. Then he left the family alone.

"Thirsty..." Feliciano said into the silence before anyone else could speak.

Lovino blinked then glanced over at his twin. "What? You want some damn water or something?"

"Per favore..."

Lovino rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "Ugh… Fine dammit. I'll be right back." Then he turned and headed out the door.

After waiting a moment to be sure Lovino was out of hearing range, Feliciano spoke again. "Nonno...? Can I ask something...?"

Romulus looked over at his grandson and nodded. "Of course you can, Feli. Why? Is something wrong? Do you want me to bring the doctor back?"

"No... I was wondering..." Feliciano said, laying back and closing his eyes. "I think it happened... but I'm not sure anymore... When we were at the shop... Lovi changed... but he didn't... he didn't attack Toni... Do you know why...?"

"Well… I'm not really sure… Nothing like this has ever happened before and-" Romulus started to say then fully processed his grandson's words. "C-Che cosa?! He DIDN'T attack him?! How?! What actually happened?!"

However, unknown to the two of them, Lovino still hadn't left due to a water station being right near Feliciano's room, and was currently hiding next to the wall as he listened in.

"I... don't really know... I think Toni was in the doorway and fratello just kinda sniffed him... then he ignored him..." Feliciano murmured, beginning to fall asleep again. "Maybe... fratello still recognized him somehow...?"

Romulus reached over and gently shook Feliciano. "I see….. My… I never heard about that happening….. It's a shame there's not someone to talk to about it. Your vampire friends don't know?"

"Haven't asked yet..." Feliciano said, reopening his eyes slightly.

Romulus smiled a little. "Well, how about when you're feeling better you can have them over then ask them."

"Having a nice conversation, you bastards?"

Feliciano smiled sleepily when he heard Lovino's voice. His eyes, which had sunk closed once more, opened and he turned to his twin. "Ciao, Lovi~. When did you get here?" he asked. "I was asking Nonno about the store."

"Oh really?" Lovino asked and pretended like he hadn't been just outside the door listening, although a quick look over at Romulus proved otherwise. "But why the hell were you telling the old bastard about that anyway?" He asked as he walked over and held out the cup of water.

The youngest Italian sat up and took the cup. "Grazie. I was wondering if he knew why you didn't attack Toni," he said, taking a sip.

"What do you think happened, Lovi?" Romulus asked.

"How the hell should I know that?" Lovino said back with a frown as he crossed his arms and shrugged. "All I know was that my damn brain was fuzzy as always but I still didn't attack the bastard. Instead, something was telling me NOT to attack him making me confused as hell and so I started smelling him and shit to try to figure it out, but even then I still didn't recognize the bastard like that."

Romulus thought for a moment. "Hmm... I'm not sure. I'd have to think about it to come up with an ans- Lovi, can you wake Feli?" Romulus said, motioning to the younger.

Feliciano had dropped the cup onto the ground and was asleep, still sitting up.

Lovino nodded then started shaking Feliciano again. "When the hell can we go home bastard?" He asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Soon. I'll go talk to the lady at the desk to sign out," Romulus said, standing. He promised to return in a moment and left.

Feliciano jerked awake. "Veh!"

"Fine dammit…" Then Lovino turned back to his twin and poked him in the shoulder. "Get your ass up. Nonno's signing you out so we can get home."

Feliciano slid from the bed and looked around. "What happened to that cup I had...?" he asked, confused.

Lovino down at the ground near them. "You dropped the damn thing. Why? You need more water or something?"

"No... But I thought I was holding it... When did I drop it?" Feliciano said, spotting the cup on the floor.

"Uh… A couple of minutes ago. When I was talking to nonno," Lovino answered as he thought about it. Holding Feliciano up yet again, he started moving him over to the door. "Come on, dammit. Nonno's probably waiting for us and this damn place smells disgusting."

"Oh... Yeah. I didn't notice until now..." Feliciano said, allowing his brother to lead him.

"Ugh… Remind me NOT to come to a damn place like this again…" Lovino grumbled as he led Feliciano out the door and down the hallway while still covering his nose with his free hand. "Sometimes I fucking hate the fact my nose is this good…."

Feliciano hummed in response.

"Oh! There's nonno," Lovino pointed out and dragged Feliciano over to Romulus. "You done yet, you old bastard? We want to get out of this damn place already!" Lovino asked, still with his nose covered, and ignoring the scandalized looks he received from how he was speaking to his grandfather.

Romulus just smiled and patted his head. "Almost, Lovi. Just have to wait a few more minutes."

Feliciano's weight suddenly fell completely against Lovino. The younger twin had fallen asleep on his feet and had fallen against his brother.

"AGH! Dammit Feliciano!" Lovino grumbled as he started shaking Feliciano again. Then he glared back at Romulus and said, "Well hurry up dammit! Feliciano keeps falling asleep ON me!"

Feliciano straightened. "Sorry..." he mumbled sleepily.

"It's fine dammit…." Lovino mumbled and watched his twin for any signs of him falling over again. "But… just wait until we get back to the damn house… Alright?"

"Va bene..."

* * *

Finally, Romulus had finished all of the paperwork and driven both boys home. However, after Lovino helped Feliciano out of the car, Romulus gave them an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry boys, but they need me to oversee something at the construction site. Will you both be okay?"

Lovino shrugged him off as he led Feliciano into the house. "We're not a couple of bambini you bastard. We can handle ourselves dammit."

When they reached Feliciano's room, Lovino gently helped him lay down and covered him up with his blanket. "There. You just sleep this shit off, got it? I'll be out back working on the garden if you need me," He said then turned and walked out while quietly shutting the door behind him.

Feliciano was asleep before the door closed.

* * *

A few hours later, there was a knock on the front door followed by the doorbell ringing loudly through the entire house.

Feliciano didn't even stir. He remained deeply asleep.

Outside the house, Ludwig sighed and readjusted the large bag in his arms. Reaching over, he pulled the extra house key that Romulus had told him and Antonio about, (he still didn't trust the other two vampires with that knowledge just yet), out of the flower pot and unlocked the door. "Feliciano? I'm coming in," Ludwig called out in a loud voice as he walked in and shut the door behind him, then made his way over to the couch and set the bag on it.

In his room, Feliciano shifted. Slowly, he sat up, but didn't stand just yet.

Deciding to check on Feliciano first, Ludwig made his way up the steps and knocked on the Italian's bedroom door. "Feliciano? Are you in there? Is everything alright?"

"Luddy...?" Feliciano called tiredly. "Is that you...?"

"Ja. It's me," Ludwig answered with a nod as he slowly opened the door and walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling? Anything you need?" Then he glanced around. "Er…. Where's your brother….? Usually he would be yelling at me to leave right now…."

"I think he said he was in the garden...?" Feliciano offered, rubbing his temple with the heel of his hand.

"Ah… I see," Ludwig muttered, then he pointed back at the door and said, "Er… Well, if you feel up to it, Gilbert and Francis found some art supplies for you. They're supposed to be a very good brand but they got them cheap because of a sale the store was having. They… uh... 'asked' me to bring them over to you."

Feliciano smiled. "Veh~. That was really nice of them. They didn't have to do that. How did they know I like art?" he asked, slowly swinging his legs to the ground and standing.

Ludwig reached over and helped him stand up and held onto him. "I think they overheard you one day in school. So they decided to try to surprise you. Would you like to go see them now?"

Grateful for the support, Feliciano smiled. "I wanna go check on Lovi first," he said.

"Alright," Ludwig replied with a nod and started leading Feliciano to the door. "But I'll come with you in case you fall. Where is this garden again…?"

"Back yard~!" Feliciano reminded him.

With Ludwig's help, the two made it downstairs and into the living room, which had a door into the backyard, without incident. However, when they were halfway to the door, Feliciano froze. "Fratello...?" he called softly.

Ludwig paused and blinked. "Feliciano….? Is something wrong…..?"

A sudden rush of adrenaline propelled the Italian away from the vampire. Feliciano threw open the door, his eyes wide as he searched frantically around the yard. "Fratello?!" he yelled, his eyes beginning to shine gold.

Ludwig went up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Feliciano, calm down. We'll find him, I'm sure he's around here somewhere," He said as he took a step forward only to step on something squishy. Glancing down, he saw it to be a squashed tomato. Biting his lip he asked, "Feliciano….? What does Lovino think of this garden….? And the tomatoes he grows here….?"

"He loves his garden more than his own life. The tomatoes have been his since we were little. He grew the plants from tiny seeds. Why?" Feliciano asked, seconds before the smell of the fruit hit him. His eyes flashed bright and he began to scream for his brother, running through the yard, desperately hoping his twin was only sleeping somewhere. "Lovino! Where are you!? Lovino! This isn't funny!" All he found were more smashed tomatoes... and footprints in the pulp that were very much_ not Lovino's, his grandfather's, or his_. He began to tremble uncontrollably as his nails and teeth sharpened.

"Verdammt…" Ludwig muttered then grabbed both of Feliciano's shoulder. "Feliciano! You need to stay calm! You can't lose control like this!"

Breathing deeply, Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's arms tightly, his eyes glowing. "F-Fratello! He's gone! S-Someone took him!" Fur began to form on his arms and his face to change shape. "L-Ludwig!" His words were lost to whines and growls.

"Feliciano… You NEED to calm down…. Just keep breathing…." Ludwig gently and calmly said as he continued to hold on to the Italian as he changed. "Just try to keep yourself calm. Losing control is the last thing we need right now… The last thing your brother needs."

Feliciano squeezed his eyes shut and took deep, shuddering breaths. His grip on Ludwig's arms tightened and his clawed fingers cut into the vampire's skin.

Ludwig, uncaring about the claws, still continued to hold Feliciano and whisper comfortingly to him.

Just as Feliciano was beginning to calm himself, the wind changed and carried with it two things. One was the scent of his terrified brother. The other... chloroform. Feliciano lost it. In an instant, he collapsed onto his knees before changing completely, his clothes tearing to shreds that hung limply from his fur.

As quickly and quietly as he could, Ludwig let go of the wolf and took a step back while holding up his hands. "It's alright Feliciano….. I'm your friend….."

Feliciano growled at him for a moment before falling silent and starring at Ludwig in confusion. Slowly, he moved towards the vampire, circling him suspiciously. When he was in front of him again, Feliciano got onto his hind legs and balanced himself with his massive paws on Ludwig's shoulders. His golden eyes searched Ludwig's face carefully. He leaned forward and sniffed at the vampire's hair.

Ludwig continued to remain still and quiet as the wolf smelled him all over. After a few moments of this, Ludwig calmly and gently said, "My name is Ludwig, Feliciano. I'm your friend. I'm not going to do anything to you or your brother."

Feliciano eyes narrowed but slowly the wolf lowered himself back onto all fours. He growled softly, tail swishing. Finally, the Italian turned away and began to sniff the ground.

"Er…. Do you… smell something…?" Ludwig asked as he watched the wolf. "Is it your brother's scent….?"

Feliciano ignored him and growled as he caught his brother's scent. He burst forward, thundering into the forest, determined to find his twin.

Figuring Feliciano knew where his brother was, Ludwig went running after him, making sure to keep a few feet of distance behind the wolf so he wouldn't distract him.

After running for a good distance, the duo stopped just short of a large clearing on the opposite side of the forest. A large greenhouse like structure stood in the center. It was slightly run-down looking, although still usable. Feliciano took a sniff in the direction on the building and his fur instantly rose as his eyes glowed bright gold.

Ludwig blinked in surprise and started making his way over to it. "You smell Lovino here….?" He asked before a small giggle caught both of their ears. "What the….?" Ludwig muttered then slowly started opening the door.

Feliciano sprinted forward, slamming Ludwig out of the way with his shoulder and streaking into the greenhouse. After searching a few of the rooms, Feliciano nosed open one that made him yelp. His brother was there. But... something was wrong. The elder Italian was sitting on the floor, not tied to anything or restrained in anyway. Lovino was smiling airily and his eyes were glazed and unfocused.

Feliciano whined softly and crept to his twin, nuzzling the other boy's side.

Lovino turned his head to Feliciano, although his eyes didn't focus on him, and giggled again. "C-Ciao Feli~. Hee hee~. Y-you're all furry~," Lovino slurred then flopped forward, leaning on the wolf's side. "Wow… You're really soft… Hee hee~! Soft and furry Feli~!"

Feliciano whimpered and leaned over, licking his brother's face gently.

Lovino giggled more and tried to pull himself up, only to fall over onto Feliciano again and giggle even more at his mishap.

Ludwig slowly walked over and check Lovino all over. "He's been drugged… with something… I'm not sure what but it seems to have really messed with his brain….. made him unable to focus."

Feliciano's eyes flashed. Gently, he tugged Lovino over to Ludwig then headed for the doorway.

Ludwig blinked and gently picked up the still giggling Lovino and followed after Feliciano. "Feliciano….? What is it….?"

The wolf stopped instantly and growled at him, baring his fangs at Ludwig. He turned and moved the vampire back into the room by swiping at him with his claws to force the other boy to back away before then using his teeth to pull the door shut. That done, Feliciano ran off deeper into the building.

* * *

Feliciano crept stealthily along a dark hallway towards a light issuing from the doorway at the end of the hall. Sneaking up to it, he slowly poked his head around the corner and discovered himself to be at the back of a large room filled to the breaking point with people. But these didn't appear to be common people, oh no. They were all expensively dressed and each had an elaborate mask to hid their identity. The room was also silent except for a man at the podium and few soft whispers.

"Alright! We have a real treat for you this time folks!" The man said then gestured to a large photo board next to him. "A wolf hybrid! Has a human form and a wolf form and is currently in one of the back rooms now! But no worries! He's already been sedated so he's not harming anyone or going anywhere any time soon. Use him as a pet, a sex toy, you can even wait until he transforms and use the fur in a brand new coat! Now who will start the bidding? Can I have $10,000 to start off with? He's very rare find!"

Feliciano's eyes flashed a pure, bright gold and he threw back his head and howled at the top of his lungs. The people closest to him screamed and jumped away. The Italian bounded into the room and ran up onto the stage. Clamping the picture of his brother firmly in his mouth, he tore it to pieces then turned his furious gaze on the gather spectators. Claws extended, he pounced on the one closest to him, the man running the auction, and ripped him to shreds. The screams became louder as people made a mad dash for the doors. Armed guards appeared at either end of the stage but in his frenzied state of mind, Feliciano felt no fear, only blind anger.

However, before the guards could do anything, each dropped to the ground one by one until Ludwig suddenly appeared behind the last two and smashed their heads together, causing them to fall to the ground unconscious.

Over by the side of the room, Lovino was sitting down, slumped against the wall and waving (or at least trying to) at the wolf. "C-Ciao again, F-Feli~! Oh! You're all red! Y-you need a bath! W-With bubbles! Lots and lots of pretty bubbles! A-All sizes and colors too!" Lovino slurred with a giggle in his voice.

Ignoring his twin, Feliciano jumped on Ludwig, bringing the vampire to the ground. He was prepared to attack when he just suddenly stopped. His eyes still narrowed with fury, the wolf stood over the German, starring intently down at him as something in the back of his mind told him not to attack this being. The smell of blood covering him and filling the room was not helping him make any sense of the situation and was only serving to anger him further.

Ludwig stared back with a calm expression and made no move to get up. "Feliciano. It's over now. You don't need to fight. Please… Come back. Get control back."

"FEELLLIII~~~~!" Lovino whined and he fell over on his side. "Y-You're ignoring me, you meanie! D-Don't make a growly face! B-Be happy dammit!"

The wolf went to turn his head back and froze. He shoved away from Ludwig, skittering across the stage and crashing into a display. The fragile piece pottery fell and shattered on the ground around him and Feliciano curled up tightly and convulsed, whimpers escaping him.

"Feliciano…" Ludwig muttered as he got up and grabbed a fallen robe then started walking over to the wolf. "Here. Use this to cover up. You're changing back… Aren't you?"

"Y-You need clothes Feli~~! Running around naked is bad~~! Nonno's going to yell at you!" Lovino called over then laughed and fell on his side again.

Feliciano began to change back, his fur disappearing and his nails and teeth sinking back to normal. He groaned in pain.

Ludwig waited a few seconds then gently draped the robe over Feliciano's shoulders. "It's alright... It'll be over with soon…. Then we'll take you and Lovino back home," He gently said while ignoring Lovino's one-sided conversation with… something.

Holding onto the fabric tightly, Feliciano trembled as he once again became human. He looked around himself in confusion. "What...? Where am I...?" he murmured, not seeing his twin or friend. He felt something drip down the side of his face. Reaching up, he brushed it with his hand and looked down. A scream ripped from his throat as he discovered his entire hand and arm covered in blood. Quickly looking over the rest of himself, he began to tremble violently when he found himself colored completely by the stuff, the crimson color staining the ground he was currently kneeling on.

He held his head and squeezed his eyes shut as his breaths became ragged and panicked. "No no no no no. Not again. No no no no!" he cried.

Ludwig quickly wrapped him in a hug. "It's alright Feliciano. It's alright. Just calm down. I'll take you home."

Meanwhile, Lovino had picked up on Feliciano's cry and made his way over before flopping against his twin. "D-Don't cry Feli! B-Be happy happy happy~!"

Feliciano latched onto his brother and Ludwig, holding them both tightly. "I don't like it here," he whispered, hiding his face in Lovino's shirt.

"Ja... I understand," Ludwig gently said to him. "I'll take you both back now. Can you stand up? I'll help you," He said then held out his hand only for Lovino to slap it like a high five and giggle.

Feliciano began to cry, scared. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here, why he was covered with blood, or why his twin was acting so strange.

"A-Ah! D-Don't cry!" Ludwig quickly stuttered, deciding to try to distract Feliciano he gently helped him back up to his feet. "Come on…. But… You'll have to help me with Lovino… Hopefully those drugs will wear off soon…."

Still sniffling, Feliciano slipped his arm around his twin and helped him up. "I w-wanna go home," he murmured.

Ludwig nodded and held both Italians up (although Lovino kept slouching and giggling). "Ja. Then let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

**Kinda short this week. Sorry about that... Just seemed like the best place to end.**

**Last Monday of summer... *cries* I don't want go back... I'm not ready to be Junior...**

* * *

After quite a bit of struggling, all three finally made it back to the Italians' house and Ludwig opened the door, allowing them to step inside. "Er…. Where should we put Lovino while you go get your shower….?" Ludwig asked as he looked around the living room for a good spot to put the older twin.

Feliciano didn't answer. Instead, he pulled his brother close and went up stairs with him. He went into his room and retrieved clean clothes. He had Lovino sit down in the hallway outside the bathroom and, whispering that he would be out soon, disappeared into the bathroom. The shower started a few minutes later.

Ludwig sighed and went to sit down on the couch while upstairs, Lovino struggled to keep himself up as he started happily singing, "Bimbi e bimbe di ogni età, ecco qualcosa che vi stupirà~! Su, venite è propro qui! E' il paese di Halloween! Questo è Halloween~! Questo è Halloween~~~! Ogni zucca lo griderà~!"

Feliciano couldn't hear his brother over the water. He scrubbed his hair and body viciously, leaving his skin pink and a little tender but clean and free of both the smell and sight of the red previously coating him. After just standing in the water until it began to cool, Feliciano finally shut it off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He moved shakily over and sat down on the toilet, dropping his face into his hands and trembling slightly.

Then Lovino's voice starting ringing through the bathroom door, loud and clear. "Questo è Halloween~! Spaventoso Halloween! Dacci un dolce o il terrore ti attanaglierà~! Urla anche tu! Fuggi via da qui! E' il paese di Halloween! Io sono quello che sotto il letto langue Ho mille denti e occhi rossi più del sangue! Sotto le scale io spappolo i cervelli, dita come serpi e ragni fra i capelli~! Questo è Halloween~! Questo è Halloween~! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween~~~!"

Feliciano pressed his shaking hands to his ears, his head pounding. He didn't have the heart to ask his brother to be quiet.

"Ora tu, se lo vuoi, canta la ballata della zucca con noi La città è fantastica, ricca di sorprese si rivelerà! Lì, davanti a te, dentro quel bidone c'è una brutta faccia che ti assalirà~! Wha~~! Questo è Halloween~! Putrido~! E macabro~! Hai paura~? Puoi star sicur~a! Se tu vuoi scappar via qui si rischia la pazzia ed un attacco di licantropia~~! Urla anche tu~! Grida sempre più~! Questo è il nostro Halloween~~~! Io sono il clown dall'incredibile faccia~~! Posso sparire senza lasciar traccia~~! Sono la paura quando gridi "Chi sei?" Sono il vento fra i capelli tuoi~! Io sono l'ombra che di notte va~! Semino il panico in città~~! Questo è Halloween~! Questo è Halloween~! Halloween~! Halloween~! Halloween~! Halloween~!"

"Lovi..." Feliciano whimpered during a pause, no longer able to take it. Just loud enough for Lovino to hear, he said, "Please... stop singing..."

The singing stopped as Lovino whined back. "B-But I likes it~! I-It's fun~! Y-You join too!"

"Later, fratello, I promise," Feliciano said, exhaustion creeping into his voice. "I just want to sleep now..." The younger Italian slid off of the toilet and onto the ground. He curled up on the cold tiles as his brain began to shut down and let him rest. Within moments, Feliciano was asleep on the bathroom floor.

Hearing Feliciano, Lovino slowly was able to stagger to his feet and go in. Then, he somehow managed to drag Feliciano to his room before climbing into the bed with him and curling up under the covers. "Buon… Buonanotte Feli~," Lovino whispered and kissed Feliciano on the forehead then fell asleep too.

* * *

A few hours later, Ludwig went looking for the twins, nervous from the lack of noise coming from either. What he found shocked him. Feliciano was curled up tightly with his head on his twin's chest, deeply asleep. Lovino was holding his brother protectively against him and sleeping peacefully.

Ludwig blinked, then, a second later, slowly closed the door again and went back downstairs so he wouldn't disturb the two.

At the click of the latch, Feliciano stirred, lifting his head slightly to look over at the door. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up slowly as to not disturb the other boy. Yawning widely, Feliciano stumbled to his feet and towards the dressor.

Lovino moaned something then rolled until he fell off the bed with a thud.

Feliciano spun around and fell backwards against the wall, having moved a little to fast. He pushed away and went to his brother's side. "Lovi?" he asked softly. "Va tutto bene?"

Lovino didn't answer back due to still being fast asleep despite the fall.

Smiling a little, Feliciano managed to get Lovino back into the bed and covered him up. "Sleep well," he whispered before going across the room, getting dressed, and leaving, closing the door silently behind him. Letting out another yawn, Feliciano moved through the hall to the stairs and started down them.

"….? Feliciano? Is that you?" Ludwig asked as he heard Feliciano walk down the stairs, causing the vampire to glance up at him.

"Si," Feliciano answered, entering the living room. "Morning, Ludwig."

"Er… It's in the afternoon, Feliciano…" Ludwig answered. Then he tentatively said, "Um… How do you feel….?"

"Better. Much better. That shower helped," he said, sitting on the couch beside the vampire.

"Ah… Good," Ludwig answered back. "E-Er… So…. Do you want to look at the art supplies now….?"

"Veh... Oh yeah. I forgot about those... Sure," Feliciano said, smiling at him and rubbing his eye.

"Oh… A-Alright… Here…." Ludwig muttered as he picked up the bag from the side of the couch and held it up.

"Grazie." Feliciano took the bag from him. He began to look through it, growing more surprised as he pulled things out. These were really good supplies! And they weren't cheap either! "Ludwig... Where did they get these...?" he asked.

"Well as I said before, the store selling them was having a very big sale, not to mention that they had some promotions and discounts too. Und I also found some coupons for the brand-" Ludwig started to say then cut himself off as his face started turning pink. "E-Er… What I mean is… I'm not sure since it was Gilbert and Francis who picked them up…."

Feliciano had missed the German boy's slip up. "Wow... These were probably still really expensive... It was nice of them... But... They really shouldn't have..." he said, turning over the sketch book in his hands. "I'll have to think of a way to pay them back..."

Ludwig quickly shook his head no. "N-Nein. You don't need to do that. They won't mind if you don't."

"I will though... I'll feel bad... What could I do though...? Do they like pasta? I could make them some delicious pasta maybe..." Feliciano thought out loud and his gaze traveled over the rest of the art things. "And I could make them something..."

"Er…. I think just the pasta is enough. You don't want to give the two of them even bigger heads," Ludwig quickly said in reply.

Feliciano hesitated then nodded. "Va bene... If you're sure... You can come to if you want. Toni to."

"U-Uh…. Nein…. That's alright," Ludwig said, not meeting Feliciano's eyes. "Tell you what; you just cook the pasta for them and I'll deliver it."

"Veh? You sure? Isn't that just inconvenient? You guys are here all the time... Wouldn't it just be easier for you to eat here...?" Feliciano asked.

"E-Er…. Nein… It would be good for them to stay away a little bit. They might annoy your grandfather too much."

"Oh... Okay~!" Feliciano agreed, smiling at the vampire.

Then there were the small sounds of footsteps on the upper floor. Grateful for the distraction, Ludwig pointed up and said, "Er…. Is that Lovino up now…?

Feliciano turned towards the staircase. "It sounds like it."

"Ugh….. Why the hell does my head hurt so fucking much…?" Lovino grumbled as he staggered down the stairs while holding his head in his hand.

"Fratello! You're up!" Feliciano chirped, jumping up and going over to him.

"No shit….." Lovino snapped back and used his free hand to hold himself up. "Now answer my damn question already will you."

"Veh, I don't know completely what happened. I remember waking up and coming downstairs and you were gone. I went into the garden to look for you. After that, I don't know what happened until I sudden woke up in a weird place on the other side of the forest! You were giggling and smiling and being strange!" Feliciano reported.

Lovino stared at his twin confused. "The fuck…..?" He asked then he groaned and said, "Ugh… I must've been fucking drugged or something… There's no other explanation…."

"It was really strange. When we got home, you started singing Questo è Halloween really loudly," Feliciano added.

"Why the HELL did I do that?!" Lovino grumbled. "And why the fucking song too…..? I hate that damn movie!"

Feliciano shrugged. "Maybe because it's almost Halloween?" he suggested.

"What the hell ever," Lovino said then started staggering past Feliciano. "I'm getting some tomato juice. I have a bad taste in my mouth. But just what we need now, a whole fucking night of screaming brats and ringing doorbells… Joy…"

"I don't think we need to worry about that, fratello. We're so far out of town, I don't think anyone will come," Feliciano said, a hint of regret in his voice.

Lovino paused then glanced at his twin. "Don't tell me you actually miss that shit….."

"Well... Si. I always felt better... I felt normal then... Doing something everyone did..." Feliciano admitted.

Lovino sighed and said, "You know Halloween's supposed to mock us right….? How the hell do you find that fun….?"

"I don't think it is, fratello. It was suppose to celebrate people like us." After a moment of silence, Feliciano's face lite up. "Fratello! We should have a Halloween party!" he declared excitedly.

"Oh... fuck no….." Lovino groaned. "There is NO way I'm going along with that shit…."

"Si si si! It'll be so much fun!" Feliciano chirped, jumping around his twin. "We can decorate and have people from school over and we can make it scary and there'll be candy and so much fun stuff going on!"

"Hell no…. Like I want any of those bastards here. What if they find out about us?! You ever think about that?!" Lovino retorted as he grabbed Feliciano's arm to make him stop bouncing. "It's too fucking dangerous not to mention stupid so forget it. Not even NONNO will tell you sì."

"But it's not a full moon! Or the day after the full moon! Or the day before! It's a week after!" Feliciano reasoned, stopping his movement. "No one would catch us! We could invite Luddy and Toni and Gil and Franny and Al and Al's brother! I can't remember his name, but I know he's nice!"

Lovino stared then shrugged. "Fine then. If you REALLY want to have the damn party this much, have fun. I'll come back home after the damn thing's over with. All of you bastards can make fools out of yourselves without me."

"Oh don't be like that Lovi! Please stay! It'll be so fun! You'll like it! Really! At least give it a chance before you decide you hate it!" Feliciano begged.

"I already said I'm NOT fucking going!" Lovino snapped then went to walk past his brother. "Now move so I can go get my damn juice."

"Loviiiiii," Feliciano whined, wrapping his arms tightly around the elder boy's neck and allowing his legs to go limp so all his weight was being held up by Lovino. "Pleeeeeeeease?"

"FUCK NO! NOW GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Lovino exclaimed and started trying to squirm out of his twin's hold.

Feliciano tightened his grip, refusing to be shoved away. "Please? Please please please please please please please please please~!" he repeated.

After a few more minutes of this, Lovino finally shoved Feliciano away as he shouted, "FINE DAMMIT! FINE! I'LL GO TO THE FUCKING PARTY!"

Feliciano let out a cheer and jumped away from his brother, dancing around the kitchen with joy. "Yay~! Grazie, grazie, grazie~! Grazie mille fratellone~!" he thanked him.

Lovino groaned and grabbed him in mid jump. "But I'll say this right now. I am NOT fucking dressing up at ALL. Got that dumbass?"

Instantly, Feliciano switched back to whining. "Oh, come on fratello! Please? I already know what you should be!" he complained.

"Hell no! There's no way I'm dressing up in some stupido costume!" Lovino snapped. "And what the hell do you mean you already know?!"

"Veh! It wouldn't even have to be super elaborate!" Feliciano whined. "All you would need is some fangs! You should be a vampire~!"

"What kind of fucked up idea is that….?" Lovino deadpanned as he continued to stare at his twin.

"It isn't! It would be fun! Antonio would probably think it was funny and ironic~!" Feliciano chirped.

"W-Why do I give a damn about that that bastardo thinks…?" Lovino stuttered with a slight blush covering his face. "A-And he's so fucking stupid he'll probably think I AM a damn vampire…."

"That would be the fun part~!" Feliciano said, giggling a little. "He would be so surprised~!"

Lovino stared then groaned. "Ugh... Fine dammit… I'll do it. But only to get your stupido ass to shut up about it."

"Yay~! I'm so happy~!" Feliciano cried. He hugged Lovino tightly, crushing the elder boy slightly.

"Agh! Dammit Feliciano! Get the hell off me!" Lovino choked and tried to pry his twin off. "And don't be so damn happy dammit! I'm only doing this shit because I'm FORCED to!"

"It's still buono~!" Feliciano said, letting the other go. "I already know what I'm going to be to~! This will be so much fun~!"

"Fun is NOT the damn word I'd use for this fucking mess," Lovino snapped and took a step away. "NOW will you move your ass so I can go get my fucking juice already?"

Feliciano laughed and skipped back into the living room and sat on the couch. He pulled the sketch book onto his lap and grabbed one of the charcoal pencils. "Veh~! I'll design an outfit for fratello~! He won't have to worry about what to wear then~!" he murmured to himself before beginning to draw.

Lovino groaned and rubbed his forehead as he headed into the kitchen. "Why do I have a BAD feeling about this….?"


	16. SOPA ALERT

THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT GUYS. SORRY IT'S NOT AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ IT ANYWAY.

Remember last year with S.O.P.A trying to attack the internet? Well guess what, it's happening again. If they have their way you can go to _JAIL_ for just saying a name of a character of _ANYTHING_ on the internet!

America is supposed to a country of freedom of speech. Fanfics, game walkthroughs, fan art aren't hurting anyone in fact, they're probably helping to promote, yet they want to get you in trouble for doing just that.

_**DON'T**_ let them get away from it. They were stopped last time so let's do it again. If you can then help sign a petition, tell everyone you can, repost anywhere you can, to show them we _**WON'T**_ stand for it. And we will _**NEVER**_ stand for it.

Petition: **_ petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition /stop- sopa- 2013 /LMzMVrQF# thank- you= p _**(just remove the spaces)


	17. Chapter 16

**Happy Monday, guys~! :D**

**Ugh. School starts for me today. I've decided to try and update before school starts. With luck, new chapters should be up by 7 am. If it's not, I apologize. It'll be up the moment I get home from school sometime around 3:20 to 3:40.**

**Dogsrule and I both want to thank everyone who has read this story so far. You guys make us so happy~! We love reading the views you leave.**

**To say parts again: Dogsrule: Lovino, Ludwig, Matthew, Francis, and Kiku. Me: Feliciano, Antonio, Gilbert, Alfred, and Kaoru.**

**I know this AN is getting long, but one more thing. I know some people are probably curious as to why Arthur changed Toni and Luddy into children. I will say this: FEAR NOT! We have explained it in a later chapter. You will know eventually. Promise ;)**

* * *

A few days later, Feliciano had finished the design for his brother's costume. He was currently waiting outside the school before the first bell for Ludwig. He was bouncing with excitement. Tonight was the night of the party. He could hardly wait! He had invited the vampires, the twins, Alfred and Matthew, and his new friend, Kiku. The party would be so much fun~!

"Feliciano…..? What are you doing still out here…? Shouldn't you be in the classroom by now?" Ludwig asked as he walked up to the Italian.

"Veh~! I was waiting for Luddy~! Now we can walk together~!" Feliciano chirped, taking the German boy's hand and starting into the school.

"O-Oh….. Ja…. I see…." Ludwig muttered as his face turned a slight pink. "Y-You didn't need to do that…"

Feliciano turned to glance over his shoulder at then vampire, looking ready to cry as he stopped right in the middle of the hallway. "D-Does Luddy not want to hold my hand...?" he sniffed.

"A-Ah! N-Nein!" Ludwig quickly said in a nervous tone. "W-What I meant was that you didn't need to wait for me here! Y-You could have just went to class!"

Instantly, the Italian brightened. "Hee hee~! I don't mind waiting for you~! We're going to the same place anyway~!" Feliciano giggled, moving forward once more.

"Er…. Ja…." Ludwig muttered and glanced away from the Italian. "But you might have gotten in trouble. You shouldn't do that…"

Feliciano winked at him and giggled again. "I wouldn't have gotten in trouble~. Trust me~."

"…. Er… Was….?" Ludwig asked confused.

"Here~! I'll show you~!" Feliciano halted again and held Ludwig in place so he couldn't get to class.

A few minutes later, the bell rang, signaling for all the children to be in class. With an innocent smile, Feliciano bounced down the hall and to his classroom, Ludwig in tow. The two entered the room and their teacher turned to reprimand them. She froze however, upon seeing Feliciano's face.

The Italian was smiling brilliantly at her, his eyes open and filled with good-will and kindness as well as sincere regret. He had stopped in a patch of sunlight shinning in the window. The light brought out the red highlight to his hair and made his eyes sparkle. "Veh~. I'm very sorry for being late," he said, his accent getting slightly thicker as he spoke. "I was just so excited to see my friend, Ludwig. I was worried he wouldn't be here so I was waiting for him~."

"I-It's quiet alright M-Mister Vargas. Please s-sit down boys," their teacher stuttered, her face turning red. Feliciano turned his smile onto the class and every girl, along with a couple of boys, gasped at how innocent and adorable he looked.

Ludwig blinked in reply. "Oh… Now I see…." he muttered.

Feliciano giggles and sat down at his desk as he began to wait for the day to be over so the party could begin.

* * *

Later that night, about 20 minutes before the party, Lovino ended up getting pulled back upstairs by his overly-happy twin all the way to his room. "Dammit Feliciano! What the hell is….?" He started to ask before he saw the outfit lying on his bed. "Feliciano… What the hell happened to the damn costume being just fangs….?" He asked and glared at his twin.

"Veh~! I was to excited for just that! So I made you a costume as well~!" Feliciano said, smiling brightly.

Lovino glared down at the costume again then back at Feliciano. "I'm NOT wearing that damn thing. Forget it."

"Oh please fratello!" Feliciano begged, throwing himself on the elder boy. "I-I worked so hard to make it special just for you!" He began to sniffle as his eyes teared up. "I-I wanted you to like it..."

Lovino went to retort back but stopped himself and said, "Ugh… Fine, dammit…. I'll put the damn thing on… Get out of here so I can change."

Cheering, Feliciano rushed from the room. "I'm going to go get changed to~! I'll see you downstairs~!" he called over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

Lovino quickly got changed, grumbling the whole time while he fought to get the fake fangs on, until, finally, he succeeded and went back into the hallway just as the front doorbell started ringing. "Ugh… Those damn bastards are too fucking early…" he snapped and stomped down the stairs all the way to the door. "Did any of you assholes bother to check the damn time before you came here?!" Lovino snapped as he threw the door open and moonlight reflected off the fake fangs in his mouth.

"Lovi~!" Antonio greeted. He froze, however, upon spotting the fangs poking from Lovino's mouth. This also gave Lovino a chance to look over what the other was wearing. Antonio had chosen to dress as a pirate captain. He had a long red coat and a white shirt with frills. Black pants that went down to his knees were met with knee high dark brown boots. A red sash tied around his waist also acted as a kind of belt. On his back was slung a huge battle axe that looked _very_ real and _very_ dangerous. On his head was a typical pirate hat, complete with feathers.

"Lovi... Why are you a vampire...?" the Spaniard asked nervously, a little bit of worry creeping into his voice.

"Because Feliciano's a little bastard who can't fucking take no for an answer," Lovino grumbled (while missing Antonio's expression and tone of voice) and crossed his arms while smacking the cape of the elaborate Gothic vampire outfit away. "Now get your ass in here before I slam the damn door in your face."

The vampires hurried into the house before Lovino could close the door. Gilbert, who was dressed as a punk rocker in torn-skinny jeans and a band shirt with earrings lining his ears and studs in his lips and nose, spoke up. "Where Feli?" he asked, adjusting the guitar he had on his back.

"The dumbass is upstairs getting his damn costume on," Lovino said as he closed the door and glared at the costume-less Ludwig but didn't say anything to him.

"Ooh~! I bet he'll look so cute~!" Francis chirped in his pure white toga with a halo and angel wings.

"Shut up, you damn pervert!" Lovino snapped, then he turned and stared at Antonio confused. "Why the hell do you look so nervous for bastard….?"

Antonio suddenly reached out and pulled Lovino's lip up. He smiled brightly when he discovered the fangs were fake. "I was worried you had really become a vampire!"

"Luddy~! Come up here and get your costume!" Feliciano's voice yelled down the stairs.

Ludwig sighed and headed up the stairs.

Lovino stared back at Antonio in disbelief before swatting the vampire's hand away and facepalming. "You are so fucking stupid… How the hell could you think that?! It's obvious these damn things are fake!"

"You're a very convincing vampire, Lovi~!" Antonio complemented, smiling.

Lovino still continued to stare at Antonio, annoyed. "Says the REAL fucking vampire…. Who apparently can't even tell the fucking difference between a real and fake one. And is that supposed to be complement or something bastard?"

"Si~!" Antonio said, nodding and smiling even brighter than before.

"Dumbass," Lovino scoffed then turned and headed for the front door when the doorbell starting ringing. "But be quiet will you, bastard? Feliciano invited people OTHER than you vampire bastards."

"He did? Who?" Antonio asked.

* * *

Upstairs, Feliciano had disappeared back into his room. A small pile of clothes lay neatly and lovingly folded inside a box just outside his door. Ludwig could hear the Italian giggling. "I'll be out in a minute~!" Feliciano called.

"Ja... Alright," Ludwig answered then glanced down at the box. "This set of clothes out here is mine, right?"

"Si~! You can use the bathroom to change~! I hope you like it~! It took forever to make~!"

"Er… Alright… I'll go do that now…." Ludwig said. Then he picked up the pile and headed for the bathroom.

Feliciano giggled again and peeked out the crack in his door. He couldn't wait to show everyone what he had decided to be~!

* * *

"Well….. You vampire bastards…." Lovino said as he thought it out while walking to the door. "That one weird Japanese bastard Feliciano starting to talk to more… I think he's in one of our classes… and that other set of twins. The one that's annoying as hell and the other who's so damn quiet you can barely hear him." Then he glanced at Antonio. "Why the hell do you ask?"

Antonio shrugged. "Just curious~!" he said.

"Whatever, bastard," Lovino retorted with an eye-roll. "Move out of the way so I can get the damn door open," he said as he sidestepped Antonio and threw the door open.

"HA HA HA HA~! Hiyah, Lovino~!" Alfred greeted, striking his 'Hero Pose'. He was dressed as Captain America, a shield securely fitted on his arm.

"A-Ah… Hello, Lovino. Thanks for inviting us again," his much quieter twin, Matthew, said from behind his brother. However, unlike Alfred, he was dressed as a hockey player.

Lovino nodded at Matthew but then glared at Alfred. "Can you fucking talk normal bastard? Ugh... Whatever. Get your ass in here already."

Smiling broadly, Alfred dragged his shy brother into the house. "Wow~! This house is even prettier on the inside~!" he remarked, looking around.

"Well that's what fucking happens when your damn nonno's an architect," Lovino said and causally blocked the door handle from view as he yelled up to Feliciano. "Feliciano! Get your damn ass down here already! You have guests here!"

"Veh~! Is Kiku here~?" the younger twin called back.

"No!" Lovino yelled back up. "It's burger bastard and Matthew! But get your ass down here so I don't have to deal with this idiot!"

"Luddy, you go downstairs! I'm not ready yet!" Feliciano pleaded through his bedroom door to the vampire.

"E-Er…. Nein… Not yet…." Was the German's answer.

Lovino facepalmed and groaned. "Great… Leaving me with all the damn work…"

Before the elder Italian could say anything more to the new set of twins, Gilbert came over and started to talk to the both of them excitedly. The conversation switched from rock bands, to maple syrup, to heroes, to anything they could think of. As they moved away into the living room, the doorbell rang again.

"Ugh... Again?! Dammit, Feliciano! I really AM having to do all the damn work!" Lovino grumbled and started cursing under his breath as he made his way to the door and opened it.

"Ah, good evening Lovino-kun," The quiet Japanese boy (who was currently dressed like a ninja) said as he did a quick bow. "Thank you very much for inviting us tonight."

"'Us'….?" Lovino asked, confused. Then he noticed the other boy standing behind Kiku. "Who the hell are you?"

"Hey. I'm Kaoru. I'm Kiku's adopted brother," the brown hair, dark eyed Hong-Kongian boy said, also bowing. "I'm sorry for coming uninvited. I'll leave soon. I wanted to make sure Kiku made it safely."

"Uh…. It's okay... Ciao….." Lovino said and closed the door behind the two when they walked in. "All of the other bastards are in the living room and Feliciano's upstairs doing who the hell knows what."

Kaoru nodded. "It's nice to met you, Lovino. Feliciano talks about you a lot," he said, holding out his hand to the Italian.

"He does….?" Lovino asked as he took the hand and shook it. "Huh... Didn't know that…"

"Yeah. He is very fond of you," Kaoru said, releasing the Italian's hand.

In the other room, Gilbert yelled up the stairs. "Come on, West! It can't be that bad! Get your arsch down here or I'll come up and get ya!"

After that, there were some scuffling noises then footsteps and Ludwig started coming down the stairs, causing all of the ones in the room to stare at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

Gilbert and Antonio fell over each other, they were laughing so hard. The German vampire had been dressed as a dog. A head band with floppy ears attached to it covered his normal ears and hung to his shoulders. A red collar with little spikes was round his neck. It even had a name tag on it, declaring his name to be 'Gerpuppy'. The pants were baggy like his usual camo pants but they were now a medium brown and a short tail was connected to the back. His shirt went only about half-way to elbows. The front part over his stomach was light brown with the back being a matching color to the pants but with a dark brown spot in the center. His shoes were also brown and the bottoms had been painted to resemble a dog's paw pads and on his hands were gloved shaped like paws.

"'Gerpuppy'?!" Gilbert cackled. "Oh man! Oh Gott! That's just!" He was unable to complete a sentence without laughing.

Lovino was in even worse shape than him, already having fallen on the floor and was rolling back and forth while holding his sides as he continued to laugh harder and harder.

"N-Nice costume… L-Ludwig-san…." Kiku politely said while trying to keep a smile from appearing on his own face.

"Er… Thanks…" Ludwig said then glared at Gilbert and Antonio. "STOP laughing."

Kaoru was taking deep breaths and rubbing his mouth as he tried not to laugh. Deciding now was the best time to go, he muttered a quick farewell and disappeared.

Neither boy listened and Alfred soon joined in, all three pounding each other's backs as they roared with laughter.

"I order you all to stop laughing!" Ludwig ordered, his face a bright red.

Kiku composed himself long enough to walk over to the still laughing Lovino and tap him on the shoulder. "Lovino-kun? If it is fine with you, there is something I wish to discuss with you and Feliciano-kun. If you don't mind of course."

Lovino blinked and tried to get his breath back. "U-Uh… Fine, dammit. Come on," He said then led the Japanese boy up the stairs to Feliciano's room. "Hey. Dumbass. Open the damn door."

There were a couple of thumps and then something slammed into the other side of the door. "Veh~! I'll be right here~! Go downstairs and wait for me, I'll be out in a moment~!" Feliciano chirped through the wood.

Lovino rolled his eyes then kicked at the door. "Like hell I'm doing that. Kiku's standing behind me and there's something the bastard said he wants to tell us. So open the damn door!"

"Veh! Go away! I promise I'll be right there! I have one more thing to get!" Feliciano said, shoving something against the door.

Lovino growled and his eyes flashed gold. "Get your ass out here right now before I BREAK that fucking door down!"

"A-Ah… Y-You don't need to do that, Lovino-kun…. I-I can wait!" Kiku quickly said, trying to calm the older Italian down.

"Aww~! Grazie, Kiku! I promise I won't be much longer!" the younger twin called.

"Well hurry your ass up!" Lovino snapped before Kiku had a chance to reply. "Or I WILL break the damn door down!"

"I will! Now go back downstairs, Lovi! You left your guests all alone!" Feliciano chided.

"What does that mat-? ... !" Lovino started to say but then remembered exactly who most of their guests were. "S-Shit!" He said and raced back downstairs as quickly as he could with Kiku following him.

Waiting to hear his brother and friend's footsteps fade, Feliciano giggled and smiled, tying a white cloth over his hair. "Lovi is going to be soooo angry with me," he murmured to himself softly before laughing once more. Then he slid the dresser back from in front of the door (he had used it as a barricade just in case Lovino had tried to force his way in anyway) to it's spot and left the room. He went down the hall and descended the stairs. "Veh~! Ciao guys~! I'm so happy you could come~!" he greeted, waving wildly to the group in the living room.


	18. Chapter 17

**LABOR DAY, I FUCKING LOVE YOU. Yay for no school~! :D *party***

**Parts are still the same as always :)**

**And so you guys know, at the end, when it does the eye and light thing, the Feli part was written first. Then the Lovi part because we decided it was useful :) We try not to repeat ourselves to much in a single chapter, but sometimes, we really don't have another option :)**

* * *

"Finally you got your ass down here! Now get these bastards back in…" Lovino started to say with his back turned before he glanced at his brother and paled. "What… the HELL... are you wearing….?" He demanded incredibly as he stalked over and grabbed his brother's arm. "Get your ass back up there and get some damn pants on! Right now, dammit!"

Feliciano giggled and escaped his brother's grasp, plopping himself down on the couch beside his German friend. He was wearing the outfit that he had gotten when the twins had been turned into the children. Only now, more ruffles had been added and a red ribbon was looped through the neck line. The green dress and apron was fluffed around him and he clicked the heels of his shoes together happily, reaching down to pull one of his slipping socks back up to his knee. "Veh~! What do you think Luddy~?" he asked, titling his head cutely and looking up at the vampire curiously.

"E-Er… Well… I-It's…. I-It's…. W-Well…. Uh….." Ludwig stuttered and his mouth uselessly opened and closed as he stared at the Italian. "W-Why a maid outfit….?"

"Hey! Don't ignore me, you little bastard! Go get your ass upstairs and change now!" Lovino growled and started stalking over to his twin.

Before Lovino could reach his brother, however, Alfred laughed. "Dude! Why did you decide to be a maid?" he asked. "Not that that outfit isn't _totally baller_ though! Where did you get it?"

"Veh~! Because it's comfortable and the only way I would be able to not wear pants~!" Feliciano explained, giggling. "I got it a while ago~. I don't remember where~."

Lovino shook off the distraction and grabbed his twin's arm. "Well guess what? It doesn't fucking matter. You're getting some damn pants! Right now!"

"Oh, hai! That reminds me!" Kiku spoke up and turned to the twins. "There's something I wish to tell you both."

Wriggling out of Lovino's hold once more, Feliciano bounced over to his Japanese friend, smiling and doing little twirls to make the dress fan out around him. "What did you need, Kiku~? I'm sorry I couldn't listen sooner~!" he asked, taking the other boy's hand and holding it in both of his own.

"A-Ah… W-Well…. I'm not sure that here is the best place to discuss it…." Kiku stuttered with his face flushed as he stared down at the hand holding his. "B-But... U-Uh... C-Can't you please let go Feliciano-kun…?"

"Oops~! Sorry, Kiku~! I forgot again~!" Feliciano giggled, letting the Asian boy's hand go. "We can go in the kitchen then~!" he suggested, then skipped on to said room.

Lovino, curious about what was going on, slipped after his brother and Kiku when the both of them left the room. No one noticed Alfred following them.

Once in the kitchen, Feliciano sat at the kitchen table and smiled at his friend. "What's the matter, Kiku? Is someone bothering you?" he asked.

Kiku shook his head no while Lovino discreetly slipped into one of the chairs. "Ah, n-no… Nothing like that. It's… ah…. Well… Kind of strange… I'm not sure how you and Lovino-kun will take it…. B-But we ARE friends after all… so it's only fair that you know…"

Feliciano's smile brightened. "You know you can tell me anything, Kiku~!"

Kiku's face started relaxing then. "H-Hai… That is true… Well… The truth is I-"

"Kiku's a kitsune!" Alfred suddenly yelled, jumping out from behind the wall and into the kitchen.

Feliciano was so startled by the America boy's appearance, he fell backwards and off his chair. "Veh!" he squealed.

Lovino did the same as well and landed right on top of Feliciano. "WHAT THE HELL BURGER BASTARD?!"

"A-Ah! A-Alfred-kun! Y-You don't just say it like that!" Kiku exclaimed and jumped a tiny bit.

Feliciano groaned a little from his spot on the floor. When Lovino had landed, the elder boy's arm had slammed into his stomach. He rolled out from under his twin and stood up, holding onto his mid-section. "V-Veh. Mi d-dispiace, Kiku. I don't know what a kitsune is," he pushed out, rubbing the sore spot lightly.

"Isn't it supposed to be some fox or something….?" Lovino asked as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

"Hai. A magical fox to put it simply," Kiku replied with a nod. Then he turned to Alfred and said, "Perhaps you should tell them about you and your brother too Alfred-kun."

Alfred nodded excitedly. "Yeah! What a great idea! You're smart, Kiku-man!" Turning to the brothers, he declared, "I am a merman, and Mattie is a ghost!"

Silence followed this announcement as the Italian twins slowly processed this information.

Lovino was the first to speak as his eyes scanned the two. "S-So….. W-Why the hell are you bastards telling us this….?"

"Because best friends tell each other everything!" Alfred said, laughing.

Feliciano giggled. "That's true~! And don't worry~! We won't tell anybody, will we fratello?" he said, turning to the other.

Lovino glanced away and shook his head no. "N-No… There's no way in hell we'll tell any other bastards….." He muttered.

"Thank you, Lovino-kun. It really means a lot," Kiku said with a small smile.

Smiling Feliciano glanced back towards the living room. "Could you guys give us a minute? I need to ask fratello something~."

"Sure thing dude! Come on, Keeks! We out!" Alfred said, looping his arm around the Japanese boy-who-was-apparently-a-kitsune's shoulders and leading him back to the living room. When they were out of ear shot, Feliciano again turned to his twin.

"Should we tell them?" he asked softly.

Lovino watched them leave then slowly nodded. "Probably…. Those bastards DID tell us something like that…. As much as I hate to admit it…. It's only fair we tell them too….." Then he headed for the door. "Come on. Let's get this shit over with."

Nodding, Feliciano tugged lightly on his sock to pull it back up and followed his twin into the living room. "Uh, Kiku? Alfred? Matthew? Fratello and I have something to tell you guys..." he said, starring at the ground.

"Uh... Hai...?" Kiku said, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No, dammit!" Lovino snapped. Then he calmed down and said, "B-But… We're not sure how to say it alright…..?"

"Just say it then, dude," Alfred suggested, smiling encouragingly at them.

"Okay..." Feliciano said. "Guys... Fratello and I... We're... We're..." His voice failed him and he turned to Lovino for help, gripping the top of his left sock tightly.

Lovino gripped his right shoulder with his hand and looked down while saying, "We're….. uh… We-Were…"

Antonio put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Lovi. I can say it if you want," he offered gently.

Lovino quickly shook his head no. "N-No dammit…. Proof's a better damn way of saying it…" He mumbled the slowly pulled his shirt back and down enough to show part of what would be a larger old bite scar if the shirt wasn't covering it up. "It happened when we were five…"

Feliciano's finger fiddled with the top of the sock before he slowly pulled it down and showed a similar scar on the back of his left leg. "That was when... when mama died..." he added softly.

Lovino quickly covered up the mark and looked away. "W-Well! S-Say something already! Y-You bastards…."

Feliciano sat down on the ground, effectively covering the old injury with the dress as he stared silently at the floor.

"What is there to say?" Kiku asked with a small smile on his face. "But thank you. For telling us."

"H-Huh…?!" Lovino asked, shocked and confused as he stared at the kitsune. "B-But didn't you just fucking hear us?!"

"Yeah dude! We totally heard you!" Alfred said, smiling broadly. "But we aren't going to judge you guys. That wouldn't be very heroic!" The supposed merman turned to the vampires. "And what are you guys? I'm guessing you aren't normal humans either."

"R-Right. It wouldn't be nice for us to say anything," Matthew quietly spoke up.

"Er…. We're vampires…." Ludwig answered and stared at Alfred.

A few seconds later, Lovino suddenly spoke up and said, "W-Wait just one damn minute! First we meet you vampire bastards!" He pointed at the vampires, then pointed at Alfred and Kiku. "A-And now you two! What?! Now we have some little fucking group or something?! How the hell did this shit even happen?!"

"Veh, fratello? You forgot someone," Feliciano said.

"Yeah! You forgot my brother, Mattie!" Alfred said, pulling his twin close to his side.

"A-Alfred! Let go…." Matthew said as he started trying to pry himself out of his twin's accidentally choke hold.

With a laugh, Alfred obliged and dropped his arm.

"Oh… Sorry dammit…" Lovino said over to the ghost. Then he crossed his arms and said, "But it still doesn't change a damn thing! How the hell did this shit happen?! Don't tell me we'll have MORE bastards here next month during the full moon!"

"Veh... I wouldn't mind that..." Feliciano said softly. "Having friends who know besides Ludwig and them... Not having to hide it all the time..."

Lovino blinked then nodded. "S-Sì…. I guess that's true…." Then, to cheer his twin up, he poked Feliciano in the forehead while saying. "But what the hell are you doing, dumbass? You have a damn Halloween party going on with guests here. Don't just stand around looking stupido!"

That got a small smile out of the younger Italian. Jumping to his feet, Feliciano pulled the sock back into place then turned and smiled widely at his friends. "Veh~! Right~! Let's have fun~!" he chirped.

"Ugh… Can't we just kick the bastards out now and go to bed….?" Lovino grumbled, but was secretly happy that he made his twin feel better. "I hate standing here and looking like this dammit. You try wearing fake fangs sometime and see how it feels."

Feliciano giggled. "I didn't think you would really wear it~! I'm glad you did though~." The Italian skipped into the dinning room then came back, carrying a bunch of flashlights and checklists.

"What are what are those for, Feli-kins?" Gilbert asked curiously, going over and taking one of the lights.

"Nonno helped me put together a scavenger hunt~! I thought of a bunch of items and Nonno hid them in the woods for us~!" Feliciano explained. "That's what we're going to do~! A night scavenger hunt in the woods~!"

"A… scavenger hunt…?" Ludwig asked tentatively.

"Ugh... Great… What the hell did the bastard hide? And who the hell am I paired with? I already know you made this be some damn partner thing," Lovino grumbled, while secretly planning on just smelling the items out instead of searching for them.

"Veh~! It's you and Toni, Luddy and me, Gil and Mattie, and Al, Kiku, and Fran~!" He gave his twin a sly look. "And you won't be able to smell them out either~. I already tested it a couple days ago~," he said.

Lovino shot Feliciano a glare and growled, "You little bastard…. A-And why the hell did you have to pair me with that bastard anyway?!" He demanded and pointed at the vampire. "And hell no! There's no way in hell you're going with that damn macho potato!"

"Yes I am," Feliciano said firmly. "And I put you with Toni because he's the only one you can stand and I wanted to go with Luddy. Come on, Lovi. It'll be fun~! You'll see~!"

Lovino only continued to glare back. "Shame we don't have a damn pool or something near us…. I could dunk you right now….."

"U-Uh…. Not to interrupt… But... Shouldn't we get started…?" Matthew quietly asked, but sadly was ignored.

Feliciano stuck his tongue out at his brother. "You would be mean like that~! Let's just start now. I promise it'll be worth it and fun~!"

"Fine!" Lovino spat as he snatched up two flashlights and a checklist sheet before grabbing Antonio's arm. "Let's just get this shit over with already! Come on bastard!"

After the two left, Feliciano took another two flashlights and a list then bounced to Ludwig, his dress flying up and down with his movement. "Andiamo, Luddy~!" he said, giving the vampire a light and dragging him outside.

Gilbert looked up at Matthew and smiled, his fangs glinting. He took off the guitar and grabbed the flashlights and a paper. "Shall we, Mattie?" he asked, leading the other from the room.

"Hey! If you try anything, I'll kill you!" Alfred yelled after the two.

* * *

"So what's the first damn thing on here…?" Lovino asked when he stopped and started to look at the paper. "But dammit, Feliciano…. Keeping me from just smelling the shit and not having to put in all that damn work…. I'll smack that dumbass later…." He grumbled.

Antonio chuckled. "It says, 'one red ball'," he read. "Where should we look first?"

"How the hell should I know that…?" Lovino grumbled while glaring at the paper. "I wasn't planning on having to actually look for the damn thing…."

Smiling, Antonio turned on his flash light and took Lovino's hand. "Well, we might as well start. Now, if I were a little red ball, where would I be~?" he asked himself, wandering into the forest and bring Lovino with him.

Lovino blinked and blushed at the contact as he stared down at the hand holding his. Quickly yanking his own hand away, he said, "You're making the damn thing sound like it's a dog or cat that's going to come to you when you call it…."

"You never know Lovi~!" Antonio pointed out. "Stranger things have happened~!"

"What the hell is that supposed to-?!" Lovino started to say as he spun around and accidentally pointed the flashlight at Antonio's face, right in his eyes. He stared for a second before blinking then smirking and moving the light away. "Well, found the damn red ball now, two of them. What's next on the list?"

Blinking to clear his vision, the Spaniard turned his head to look around in confusion. "We did...? Were was it?" he asked.

Lovino smirked more and pointed at his own eyes as an example. "What do you think VAMPIRE bastard? Almost forgot your damn eyes turn red."

Antonio blinked then smiled brightly, his pure white fangs flashing. "Wow~! Who would have thought Romulus had thought of that?" he asked, impressed.

Lovino blinked then facepalmed at the vampire's stupidity. "Sì… The bastard REALLY plans ahead… Who the hell thought he could come up with this…."

"I didn't think he would!"

Unwilling to admit that it was only because he was trying to cheat, Lovino groaned and asked, "What's the next damn thing on the list?"

"Uh... a triple A battery~!"

"How the HELL are we going to find something like that out here….?" Lovino deadpanned, then smacked his forehead grumbling. "Dammit! That thing smells a lot... Maybe I CAN just smell it out…"

Antonio just smiled. "Maybe!"

Lovino glanced sideways at the vampire. "What…? You think I should try….?" He asked, wanting to see what Antonio's response would be.

"You might as well. It might work!" Antonio said cheerfully.

Lovino snorted a little in amusement. "Fine then bastard. I will," He said then closed his eyes and started smelling the air.

Antonio smiled and looked around, wondering if he would find anything else in this area.

Lovino, still with his eyes closed, started to wonder around the area, smelling.

Antonio watched, moving only when Lovino went to far away.

Lovino, however, didn't notice due to still having his eyes closed and smelling the air around them and concentrating too much on it to pay attention too him.

The vampire followed the Italian through the woods cheerfully, looking around for items as they went.

Lovino could tell Antonio was following him. However, he couldn't see the tree that he was about to walk right into.

Antonio spotted the obstetrical and jumped forward. He gently grabbed Lovino's shoulders and steered him away from the tree.

Lovino flinched and snapped his eyes open in surprise. "W-What the hell was that for, bastard?!"

"You almost ran into a tree, Lovi. I was just moving you out of the way," Antonio explained.

"O-Oh…" Lovino mumbled, grateful for the darkness to hide the slight blush covering his face. "I-I would've stopped myself dammit. I didn't need it…."

The Spaniard smiled. "Okay~. Lo siento then."

"Whatever bastard…." Lovino muttered and pulled himself away. "Can we just go back to searching? It's already hard as hell trying to cheat instead of looking," He said, not really noticing his slip up.

"We shouldn't cheat, Lovi," Antonio said. "It'll be more fun to play right!"

"…. Little too fucking late for that….." Lovino muttered under his breath and looked away, now slightly cursing himself for slipping up like that.

Antonio stepped forward and something pinged off his shoe. He bent down and picked it up, cheering happily. "I found the battery~!" he called.

Lovino blinked in surprise. "Huh… That was quick…." He said, then glanced at the list and scanned it for the next item before facepalming. "A fucking rubber duck… Not only that, it's a rubber duck dressed like a fucking PRINCESS of all things….. What the hell….."

The Spanish boy chuckled. "Well, let's go find it~!"

"… Do we have to…?" Lovino asked, groaning at the very idea of being seen with the item.

Before Antonio could reply, something caught his attention a little ways off. "Hey~! It's your brother and Ludwig~! Let's go say hi~!" he said before grabbing Lovino's hand and pulling him towards the others.

* * *

"Come on, Luddy~! Let's go, let's go~! We gotta find a yellow ball~!" Feliciano chirped, pulling the German towards the woods.

"J-Ja... I know…." Ludwig said. "But… Er… Can you let me go…? It's hard for me to look if you keep dragging me."

Giggling, Feliciano switched his grip to the vampire's hand. "Yellow, yellow~!" he sang.

Ludwig glanced around and used his flashlight to scan the area. "It shouldn't be that hard to find… I'd image that it will reflect the light from the flashlight…."

Feliciano looked around the the trees, his sharp eyes still able to make out everything perfectly. Suddenly, Ludwig moved to far to the right and shone the light right into Feliciano's face. The Italian's eyes flashed and seemed to glow. "Eek!" he squealed, covering his eyes.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Feliciano!" Ludwig quickly said and took the light off him. "Are you alright?"

Rubbing his eyes, Feliciano nodded."Si! I'm alright! I just wasn't expecting that." He managed to open his eyes once more then let out a triumphant cry as he jumped forward and swung himself up into the tree behind Ludwig. "Look what I found~!" he called. A bright yellow ball fell from the branches into the vampire's hands a second later.

Ludwig blinked in surprised but then nodded. "Ja. Seems like you found it. I guess we can mark that off the list now."

Feliciano went to get down from the tree then realized a problem. "Uh... Luddy...? My dress is caught," he said.

"Oh... I see…" Ludwig said then moved closer to Feliciano and started trying to untangle the dress from the branches. "Just hold still. I'll be done soon."

After a couple more minutes of unhelpful struggling, Feliciano batted his hands away and proceeded to tear the section that had been caught off. Finally free, Feliciano spin around happily. The piece he had torn off now hung limply from the branch. The part torn off had left a hole that exposed Feliciano's leg up to the center of his thigh.

"Er… Are you sure you should be walking around like that….?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano looked down at the dress. "Veh? What's wrong with it?"

"Er… Well… Uh….."

The Italian giggled. "Hee hee~! You know, if this had torn any higher, you would have seen my underwear~!" he reported.

"Er…. That is what I was worried about…." Ludwig muttered and turned his glance away.

Feliciano smiled and took Ludwig's hand again. "Come on~. We gotta find a hair clip shaped like a butterfly now~."

"Er…. Why that….?" Ludwig asked confused.

"Because it's pretty and I found it in Nonno's room a long time ago~! He said a lady friend of his left it there and wanted him to keep it," Feliciano explained, smiling and pulling the vampire deeper into the forest.

"Oh… I see…." Ludwig muttered, still not sure of what else to say.

"Nonno sure has a lot of lady friends though~! They used to come over all the time~! They would spend the night to. I remember because Lovi would always come to my room to sleep and he would sing for me. I don't know why he did, but I really liked it," Feliciano said, his voice growing a bit distant as he thought back to when he was smaller, a hint of fondness in his voice. "I miss that."

"Ah… Well… Er… That does sound nice I guess….. He sang for you…?" Ludwig asked.

"Si~. Fratello is a very good singer~."

Ludwig blinked then slowly nodded. "I see…. Er… That's interesting…" Then, to change the subject, he quickly said, "W-Well, we better go back to looking. If I know Gilbert, he's probably trying to cheat right now. Und I'm not too sure about Francis playing by the rules either."

"Okie dokie~!" Feliciano agreed, bouncing ahead into the dark.

"Feliciano! Be careful! You might trip over something!" Ludwig sternly called after him and followed.

"Veh~! Don't worry~! I can still see perfectly fi-!" Feliciano's voice suddenly cute off as he disappeared.

Ludwig's eyes widen and he ran over. "F-Feliciano?!"

At the bottom of the ditch, Feliciano giggled and sat up. "I'm alright~!" he called up. "I just mis-stepped~!"

"Ah… I see…." Ludwig replied while breathing a sigh of relief. "Do you want me to help you back up?"

"No~! I've got it~!" The werewolf climbed up the side of the ditch to the vampire. Right before he got out completely, there was a ripping sound. Feliciano stood up and looked behind himself, discovering the back of his dress had gotten caught and ripped again. Ludwig couldn't help but notice how... _short_ the back of the dress was now. In fact, if Feliciano bent over at all... even the slightest bit...

Ludwig quickly slapped himself to rid his mind of those thoughts. "Verdamnt, Gilbert and Francis… This is all their fault…" He muttered barely audible under his breath.

"What's whose fault?" Feliciano asked curiously, his sharp ears having caught the last part of the sentence. He was fiddling with something in his hands.

"Er… Nothing…" Ludwig quickly said. Then, to distract the Italian, he said, "Shouldn't we continue looking for that hair clip?"

"Don't need to~!" Feliciano chirped.

Ludwig blinked at the chirp. "Er… Why not….?"

Feliciano held up what he had been playing with. Although dirty, it was still clearly the butterfly clip. "I found it when I fell~! It was at the bottom~!" Suddenly, he swiveled his head towards the trees. "Someone's coming...". Moments later, Antonio and Lovino exited the trees.

"Hola~!" Antonio chirped.

Lovino, however, crossed his arm and glared. "Oh look... It's the little bastard who started this whole damn mess. I hope you're proud of yourself," He grumbled loudly enough for all of them to hear him.


	19. Chapter 18

**Monday~! You know, I'm starting to get worried that this story isn't going to live up to some people's standards... Like we're going to drop the ball and disappoint some people...**

* * *

"Veh~! Fratellone~! Toni~!" Feliciano said happily, bouncing forward and hugging them. "How are you doing on your hunt so far~? Luddy and I just found the second item~!"

Antonio smiled and gently disentangled himself from the younger boy. "We just found our second thing to!"

"Second item…..?" Ludwig asked, confused. "But where's your first one…? I don't see it…."

"Ugh… Dammit…" Lovino grumbled to himself, knowing FULL well what Antonio would say.

However, the Spanish vampire surprised him. "I dropped it by accident. I have no idea where it went. We were trying to find it again when we found the second item actually~!" he lied smoothly.

"Veh~! That's to bad! It's okay though~. Finding it was the important part, not keeping it~!" Feliciano said. He was still hugging his twin who seemed to remember this fact as he was suddenly shoved away.

Lovino stared at Antonio in shock while he pushed Feliciano off. "Dammit Feliciano! Stop fucking hugging me all the damn-! ?! What the hell happened to your damn clothes?!"

"Oh this?" Feliciano asked, tugging at the hem of the dress. "It got all torn up because first I got caught on a branch and had to rip some off and then I fell in that ditch over there and it got stuck on something again but I didn't notice until I pulled myself out and it ripped more~!"

"A likely story…." Lovino growled and glared daggers over at Ludwig. "Don't fucking cover up for this bastard…."

Feliciano looked over at the German boy in confusion. "What would I need to cover up Luddy...? Is he cold...?" A look of horror crossed the Italian face and he rushed to Ludwig's side. "Oh no! Luddy, are you sick!? Why didn't you tell me?!" he wailed.

Ludwig sighed in response (while ignoring Lovino's yells and curses) and said, "That's not what he was implying Feliciano… I'm fine. Vampires don't get sick remember?"

"O-Oh. Right!" Feliciano looked relieved at this reminder. "Well let's finish the hunt~! There are only a few more things left~!"

"Actually….." Lovino said, then reached out and grabbed his brother's arm. "There's something I want to talk to you about first…."

Feliciano nodded. "Okay~! We'll be right back~!" he said, taking Lovino's hand and walking out of ear shot into the forest. "What is it fratello? Is something wrong?"

Lovino shook his head no as he pulled his hand away. "No… Just had an idea is all. Now sure if the damn thing would work or not."

"An idea for what, Lovi?"

"We ask Kiku if he know anything about the whole 'us not attacking those bastards' shit," Lovino answered and glanced at his twin to watch his reaction.

Feliciano clapped his hands excitedly. "That's a great idea, fratello~! Kiku is really smart~! I'm sure he would be able to give us an answer~!"

"Well then let's go find the bastard!" Lovino said and grabbed Feliciano's arm while dragging him off before stopping. "Wait... Uh… What the hell does a kitsune or whatever the hell he is smell like…?"

"What about Luddy and Toni?" Feliciano asked, turning to look over his should back towards the vampires.

"Ugh… Right…." Lovino groaned and glanced back. "Well, we'll just take the bastards with us."

"Veh~! Okay~! I'll go get them~!" Feliciano ran back to the vampires and returned to his twin moments later. "Okay~! Let's go find Kiku~!" he cheered.

"Well hurry up dammit!" Lovino said and stared off.

"Er… What is going on….?" Ludwig asked, following behind the twins.

"We're going to ask Kiku a question~! He's really smart so he might know the answer~!" Feliciano said.

"Hey! Don't just stand there, dammit! Move your ass!" Lovino called back to his twin.

"We're coming~!" Feliciano yelled back. He grabbed the vampires' hands and rushed forward to catch up.

"You better be, dammit!" Lovino said as he grabbed Feliciano's arm when he was close enough and started dragging him off yet again. "Now move it!"

The group went back towards the house and spotted the kitsune walking towards the door. "Kiku~!" Feliciano called, breaking away from his brother and sprinting forward, wrapping his arms around the surprised boy.

"A-Ah! F-Feliciano! P-Please let go!" Kiku exclaimed in a very nervous tone and froze.

"Dumbass! Learn about other cultures before you pull shit like that!" Lovino growled and yanked his twin off the kitsune.

"Oh right! Mi dispiace Kiku! I forgot again!" Feliciano apologized.

"It's… It's fine, Feliciano-kun…." Kiku stuttered and moved back away from the Italian. "Was... Was there something you wanted to say to me….?"

"We wanted to ask you something~!" Feliciano said, looking at Lovino.

"Do we have to ask it with those bastards here….?" Lovino grumbled and gestured to the two vampires.

Feliciano giggled a little. "Could you guys wait for us in the house?" he asked.

Antonio smiled and nodded. "Sure. We'll see you guys in a little while." Then he led the German boy into the house and closed the door.

"There~! Now we can ask~!" the younger twin said brightly.

"No shit, dumbass," Lovino grumbled then turned to Kiku. "But… Well…. It's kind of weird as hell… We're not sure how to ask…"

"You see Kiku," Feliciano began. "When we are in our wolf forms, unless it's the full moon and we drink the potion or the day after, we attack anything but each other. But, a little while ago, stuff happened and we changed but didn't attack Luddy or Toni like we should have!"

"At most all we did was just smell the bastards and only be slightly interested and confused," Lovino finished for his twin. "It's never happened to either one of us before and, before that damn potion, even NONNO had to be careful and wary about us."

Kiku nodded thoughtfully. "I see…." He mumbled. Then he said,"Well… I can't say that I really know too much about it. But…. My older adoptive brother Yao owns a herb shop that probably sells what you use in your potion so he might know. Would you like me to take you to him soon?"

"That would be wonderful, Kiku~! Grazie mille~!" Feliciano agreed. "Can I ask if he's like all of us?"

Kiku nodded in reply. "Hai, of course you can. I don't think he would mind."

"When would be a good time to see the bastard?" Lovino asked.

"Well…." Kiku answered as he thought about it. "He should be in the store tomorrow… So I can take you then if you wish and are able to."

Lovino nodded in reply. "Sì. That'll work. We need to pick up more of the damn ingredients for the potion anyway. We're starting to run low." Then he frowned and went to take the fake fangs out of his mouth. "But... I had enough of these damn things!"

"This is so nice and helpful of you, Kiku~! Thank you so much~!" Feliciano said, clapping excitedly.

"I'm glad I could help," Kiku replied with a small smile.

"Is the damn party over yet?" Lovino asked, annoyed. "I want to go to bed already…"

"Lovi, it's barely nine~! We can be done with the hunt though~. Kiku already obviously found everything~!" Feliciano said then went into the house. He went into the living room to congratulate the winning team and left his brother and friend together.

"Veh~! Good job guys~!" he said, bouncing over to give them all a hug, his now significantly shorter dress going up and down.

Alfred didn't notice and laughed. "Thanks Feli! That was awesome!"

Lovino walked over to Antonio and poked him in the back of the head. "Why did you cover for me before bastard?" he quietly asked.

"Because," Antonio answered softly. "You didn't want them to know. It's not my business to turn you in." He winked at the werewolf. "And I don't think Feli would let you hear the end of it if he found out."

"Sì… He WOULD bitch to no end about it…." Lovino muttered and glanced over at his twin. "But… You still didn't need to do that bastard….. I can handle it."

The Spaniard just smiled.

"…. What's that damn look for you bastard?" Lovino retorted along with a glare and an arm cross.

Antonio shook his head, still smiling. "It's nothing Lovi. Don't worry."

"Whatever bastard…." Lovino muttered then started heading back over to the party. "We need to hurry back. I haven't seen your two bastard friends around for a while and I don't fucking trust either one…"

"I wonder where they are?" Antonio said as the two rounded the corner back into the living room. "Oh~! There they are~!" The last two vampires were over by Feliciano. At least, Francis was. Gilbert appeared to be talking to the air...

"Ugh… Joy… The bastards DIDN'T go home…?" Lovino grumbled.

Francis was the first to look up and noticed the two. "Oh! Toni! You won't believe it! You and Ludwig aren't the ONLY ones pinning for someone's love anymore~."

Antonio tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean, Franny?"

Francis smiled pervertedly and said, "Oh… You know~. In fact... Gilbert? Why don't you tell him?"

Gilbert smiled broadly at his Spanish friend. "My Mattie is the most Awesome Person ever!" he declared.

Just then, Alfred whispered something to Feliciano that made his jump up and down in excitement, the back of his dress flying up and down.

Before anyone could comment, Lovino rushed over and held his twin down. "What the hell are you doing?!" He hissed in Feliciano's ear.

"Veh~! Alfred just had a really really good idea~!" Feliciano exclaimed, not noticing the looks he was getting from everyone but Alfred.

"Does it have anything to do with your new fashion~~?" Francis asked and winked.

"Fuck off bastardo," Lovino snapped while his eyes flashed for second. Then he turned back to Feliciano and groaned. "What was the fucked up idea burger bastard came up with….?"

"We should start a group for other like us~! If we find more like us, they can have a friend who understands what they're going through~!" Feliciano cheered. "Isn't that a great idea?!"

"…. The hell….?" Lovino said as he stared at his twin. "Why the hell would we start a damn GROUP of all things… AND how the hell would you plan on doing anything about it? Make a fucking club at school….?"

"No no~! We can already kinda tell when someone isn't normal~! If we can talk to them for a while and figure out if they are like us or just weird people then maybe they could join if they wanted to~!" the younger twin explained, bouncing with excitement.

"Weird people who want to join because they want to…" Lovino repeated and facepalmed. "That made a HELL of a lot of sense... Count me out of this damn mess. I'm not fucking doing it."

Feliciano stopped a moment then laughed. "Oh that's not what I meant~! I meant we could figure out if they were really like us, then they could join or we could find out if they were just strange~!" he reworded.

"Still not fucking doing it…" Lovino retorted back stubbornly. "Forget it."

"Oh please Lovi! Please please!" Feliciano begged, draping himself over his twin.

"I think it sounds fun~!" Antonio commented. Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"Dude! We really should! It would be super heroic of us to! Befriending those in need!" Alfred declared. "Right, Kiku?"

Kiku blinked then nodded a little. "H-Hai… I guess so Alfred-kun..."

Lovino shot a glare over at the merman. "If we're doing shit like that, then it really IS a hell no…."

"Per favore fratellone! Per favore per favore per favore!" Feliciano cried, shaking his twin. "Sarà così divertente!" (It'll be so much fun!)

"Stop fucking shaking me! And why the hell do you WANT me to do this shit anyway?!" Lovino screeched and tried to pry himself free.

Feliciano stuck tightly to him, however, refusing to get shoved away. "Because! It'll be so much better if Lovi is a part of it!" he claimed.

"Give me TEN damn good reasons why I should!" Lovino growled and struggled.

"Okay~! One~! It'll be lots of fun~! Two~! We'll find more people like us to help~! Three~! We can make a bunch of new friends~! Four~! We can make other people have a better time with whatever it is that's up with them~! And~! Five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten~!" Feliciano smiled slyly and leaned forward and breathed into Lovino's ear so no one else would hear him. "Antonio will be there~."

"W-Why would I give a damn about that?!" Lovino sputtered and leaned back away from his twin. "A-And what kind of fucked up reasons are those?!"

Feliciano giggled. "Oh you know~."

"Know what?" Antonio asked curiously, moving to stand next to the elder Italian.

"N-Nothing! Absolutely nothing! M-Mind your own damn business!" Lovino squeaked and jumped away from Antonio.

"Oh... I think I know what it is~," Francis said with a chuckle.

"Shut the hell up, perverted bastard…" Lovino growled at the French vampire.

Feliciano giggled and skipped over to Ludwig, his ruined dress still showing off far more than it should. He wrapped his arms around one of the German boy's arms and smiled happily up at him. "What do you think, Luddy? Does it sound like a good idea~?"

Ludwig blinked and looked down at the Italian. "Er… Well… It seems like a good idea… But, there's also a large amount of risks as well. It would be easier for someone to discover about all of us. It could end up being dangerous."

Feliciano decided it was time to use his trump card. He had spent years perfecting it and no one so far had been able to resist it, not even Lovino. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the vampires face, his eyes catching the light and seeming to sparkle. Then he puffed out his cheeks and pouted in the most adorable fashion. "Please say yes, Luddy~?" he asked in a small voice.

"I-I….." Ludwig stuttered as he stared down right into the puppy dog face Feliciano was giving him. But then, after a few second, he let out a sigh. "Ja….."

Feliciano smiled brightly and hugged him. "Veh~!" Quickly, he ran over to Lovino and latched onto his twin again, making the same face at him. "Per favore, fratellone~?"

Lovino only glanced for a second before he quickly covered both eyes. "D-Dammit you… I'm not falling for that shit again…"

Feliciano's eyes twinkled with mischife. He began to brush his finger tips lightly over Lovino's sides and stomach. "Aww~! Look at me fratello~! That's so rude!" The others that were gathered were quite surprised the Italian hadn't been slaughtered yet.

Lovino let out a forced laugh as he squirmed and grabbed at Feliciano's hands. "S-Stop that you little bastard!"

Feliciano giggled and kept tickling his twin. "Nope~! You gotta look at me~!"

"N-Never dammit!" Lovino said, now starting to pant a little for breath from all the laughing he was doing.

"Then I'm not gonna stop~!" Feliciano declared, moving his hands faster across his brother's skin.

The boys were starring at each other in shock, having never heard the elder Italian laugh before. Antonio was struck by how absolutely _beautiful_ it sounded.

"Y-Y-You fucking cheater! H-How'd you like it if I did it y-you?!" Lovino panted and continued to laugh as he tried to get free.

"Say you'll be in the group and I'll stop~!" Feliciano laughed, continuing his attack on his twin's sides and stomach.

"F-Fine!" Lovino exclaimed and squeezed his eyes shut against the assault. "I-I'll join! J-Just s-s-stop!"

Feliciano threw his fists into the air in victory. "Yes! This will be great!" he cried, spinning around happily.

Lovino panted for air and shot Feliciano a glare, at least until it changed to an evil smirk and he grabbed his twin from behind. "Hey you little bastard… You really think I'd let you get away with that…?"

Feliciano froze then slowly looked over his shoulder at his brother's expression. "DON'T KILL MEEEEEE!" He cried, instantly trying to pull himself out of Lovino's grip. "I'M JUST AN INNOCENT LITTLE VIRGIN! SERIOUSLY WE'RE PATHETIC ENOUGH AS IT IS!"

"Shut up and deal with it dammit!" Lovino said as he held on. "This is payback!" Then he started tickling Feliciano.

The younger Italian shrieked with laughter, kicking his legs and trying to breath. "S-Stop! Stop!" he begged between laughs.

"Hell no!" Lovino retorted with a cackle as he continued with the attack. "You deserve this!"

"Nooooooooo!" Feliciano cried before breaking into laughter again.

"Oh~. They are just SO cute aren't they~?" Francis purred as he watched and Kiku discreetly recorded the two brothers with his cell phone.

"… I don't think I'll ever understand them…." Ludwig sighed.

Antonio laughed. "Who needs to understand? You like them just the way they are~." He smiled fondly at the elder twin. "And so do I."

Alfred smiled at his own twin. "This is fun, isn't it Mattie?"

"U-Uh… Shouldn't we stop them….?" Matthew asked as he glanced between the two brothers.

"Oh non~. This is the best thing I've seen in a long time~," Francis purred then leaned over and put his arm around Antonio's shoulder. "But someone seems to be very captivated by a certain older wolf's laugh~~."

Not understanding what his friend was implying, Antonio smiled at the Frenchman. "Si~! Lovi has a very nice laugh."

Francis chuckled and rubbed his head against Antonio. "Oh... You're as just SO oblivious that it's adorable~~."

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Lovino demanded as he dropped Feliciano and started stalking over with his eyes blazing gold. "Well?! Answer me dammit!" he snarled.

"Why~~, I'm not doing ANYTHING~," Francis replied with a wink. "Yet~."

Antonio looked between the two in confusion. "What's wrong...?" he asked.

Feliciano quickly picked himself up and hide behind Ludwig, holding tightly onto the back of his shirt and peeking out from behind him.

"Why don't you ask Lovi~?" Francis asked with a smile.

"And why don't YOU shut the fuck up and get the hell out of here?!" Lovino growled, still with his eyes glowing brightly.

Deciding that he should probably help his friend, Feliciano launched himself at his brother, tackling the elder onto the couch. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other, immobilizing Lovino's arms with his vice-like grip. "Hug therapy time!" he called loudly.

"AGH! Get the hell off me dammit!" Lovino exclaimed and started fighting to get his arms free. "Stop it with your stupido hug therapy shit!"

"Never!"

"Er… It's late… We should start heading out..." Ludwig said as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

Seeing as how the brothers didn't look like they would be wrapping it up anytime soon, the others began to leave. Alfred dragged his brother and Kiku out to go back to the twins' home, and Gilbert started off with Francis, leaving Antonio and Ludwig to say goodbye.

Finally, Lovino managed to shove his twin off him. "Well? You bastards just going to stand there like dumbasses? Or leave?" He asked as he turned to the vampires.

Antonio smiled then stepped forward and hugged the werewolf. "We'll leave now. We'll see you guys tomorrow at Yao's store though~!" the Spanish vampire said. Then he grabbed Ludwig's arm and pulled him out the door.


	20. Chapter 19

**Happy Monday guys~! :D Hope everyone had a good week (or as good as possible with school and all). Anyway~! New character in this chapter~! Instead of saying which of us does everyone again, I'll just say that the new character is written by me :) Hope you all like the new update~!**

* * *

"Where the hell ARE those bastards….?" Lovino grumbled as he checked his watch for the sixth time in a row. "They're fucking late! I want to get in there now, dammit! Not just stand out in front of the damn place like a couple of idioti!" Then he paused and glanced up at the store. "Fuck this. I'm just heading anyway. Damn vampire bastards," He declared and went to go open the store's door and walk in.

"Lovi!" Antonio called, sprinting towards the werewolf twins. "Don't leave me alone! I'm sorry I was late!"

"Tonio~! Where's everyone else?" Feliciano asked, managing to look around inconspicuously for the German vampire.

"Gilbert and Francis won't be coming today," Ludwig said as he walked up behind Antonio. "It seems that they… uh... earned a Saturday detention because of… inappropriate behavior…"

"Figures. Stupido bastards," Lovino grumbled. "Well?! What the hell are you waiting for?! Let's head in already!"

The group entered the small shop and were instantly overwhelmed by the sent of flowers and herbs. Feliciano covered his nose and sneezed.

"Ugh… My fucking nose…." Lovino complained as he covered his own nose and tried to block out the smells with Antonio's shirt. "I forgot that this damn place would smell this much…."

"Oh, hello. It was nice of you to come here today," Kiku said as he walked over to the group. He blinked when he saw the twins. "Oh... Is the smell too much for you, Feliciano-kun and Lovino-kun?"

"S-Si. Mi dispiace, Kiku," Feliciano said, pressing his face to Ludwig's shirt, his eyes watering from the perfumes of the shop.

"Ah. I am very sorry about that," Kiku answered then motioned for them to follow him through a door in the back of the room. "But do come into the back room now. Yao has just finished up filling a customer's order so he has some free time until someone else calls or comes in."

"N-No shit…" Lovino mumbled, his voice muffled due to Antonio's shirt. "Try to air out this damn place once in a while will you…"

"It's making my head hurt..." Feliciano murmured to the German whose clothes he was using as a filter.

"Well, Yao does have a filter in his office to keep the air clean for himself. I'm sure he won't mind it if I go get it for you," Kiku said then gently ushered the group to behind the door. "Just wait for a moment and I'll be back with Yao," He said with a bow then walked off.

Feliciano made the mistake of trying to clear his stuffed sinuses by sniffing. He began to cough and sneeze, as though he was having a bad allergic reaction.

Ludwig gently started rubbing Feliciano's back. "Just work on breathing… The air in here should help…"

Lovino pulled away from Antonio only to cough and let out a sneeze of his own. "Dammit… Now I see why nonno insisted on always being the damn one to buy this shit…"

"C-Can't... breath!" Feliciano gasped between coughs and sneezes. He looked like he was crying from the amount of liquid pouring from his eyes. "I-It's awful... in h-here!"

Antonio took off his jacket and wrapped it around the bottom of Lovino's face. "Here, Lovi. Use this," he said.

"D-Don't fucking need it dammit…" Lovino said in a muffled voice and went to push the jacket away.

The Spaniard chuckled and held it in place. "Your eyes are watering just as badly."

"N-No they're not, dammit…" Lovino retorted and quickly wiped at his eyes.

"I see….." Ludwig muttered then took off his own jacket off. "Here. Use this to cover your nose and mouth."

Gratefully, Feliciano took the jacket and bundled in up then held it to his face. It smelled like the German... Blushing slightly, Feliciano mumbled a thank you and stared at the ground.

Ludwig blinked, confused at the action. "Er… Is something wrong….?"

"No..." Feliciano said slowly. In his mind, he yelled, '_Kikuuuuuu! Come back already! Please!_'

Soon enough, Kiku came walking back with an slightly older Chinese man behind him. "Ah! I am so sorry! I thought the fan was on!" Kiku gasped then ran over to switch on the wall and turned on the large ceiling fan that started turning and after a few minutes completely cleared the air free of the smells.

"Ugh… Finally dammit…" Lovino grumbled as he removed the jacket and tossed it back at Antonio.

"Air~! I love it~!" Feliciano cried, bouncing up and down happily as he handed the jacket back to Ludwig.

"Hello there. Are you all Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Antonio, aru?" the man who could only be Yao asked, sliding his arms comfortably into the opposite sleeves of his shirt as he waited for their answer.

"Sì…" Lovino answered as he warily watched the man and waited to see what he would do next. "Um… Did Kiku…. tell you… about us…?"

Yao smiled kindly at the Italian. "Yes he did. You don't need to worry, aru. I won't tell. It would be rude and rather hypocritical of me after all, seeing as how I'm not human either."

"Wow! Really?!" Feliciano asked, forgetting Kiku had told him as much the other day.

"Dui (Correct). I am an over 4000 year old nature spirit," the Chinese man said.

"What the hell does being a damn nature spirit mean anyway bastard…?" Lovino asked while accidentally sounding a bit rude although he was only being curious. "I never heard of any, dammit…"

Having already been warned by Kiku of the boy's sharp tongue, Yao took no offense and answered. "As far as I know, I'm the only one left in the human world. The others fled for different worlds when the human took over. Being a nature spirit simply means that I am close to nature, aru. I can speak to the plants and animals, and grow anything I desire, no matter what time of the year or where I am. And I will never look older than this, aru," he explained.

"Hmm… That makes sense why you have this shop…" Ludwig muttered to himself.

"Well…." Lovino mumbled and glanced away. "We have some shit we need to buy from you… and something to ask too…"

Yao nodded and smiled. "Feel free. I cleared the smell from the front so you may go and get your items."

"... Grazie," Lovino said as he grabbed Feliciano by the arm then dragged him out of the room.

After making their purchases, and getting a major discount for being Kiku's friends, Yao led them all into the yard in the back of his shop. "It'll be nicer to sit out here, aru," he said, sitting under the shade of a tree.

"Well…. Who the hell starts talking first…..?" Lovino asked as he glanced at his twin before slowly sitting down on the ground.

"I can if you want," Feliciano offered, sinking down beside his brother.

Lovino nodded in reply and motioned for Feliciano to start speaking. "Knock yourself out dammit."

"Veh, okay~. So, you know what we are," Feliciano started, looking over at Yao. "And how our changes work right? Kiku explained?"

Yao nodded.

"You see, when we change and it's not the full moon and we've had the potion or the day after, then we kinda lose it and attack everything that's not us. But a little while ago, stuff happened that made it so that both Lovi and I changed with Luddy and Toni nearby. But we didn't attack them like we should have. We sniffed them and something told us not to hurt them. We don't know why though. We were hoping you could help us figure out what happened," the Italian said.

Yao smiled. "Could you three wait here, please?" he requested, standing and looking at the vampires and Kiku. "I need to speak to Lovino and Feliciano in private. Come here, boys. The shop is aired out now so we can go in for a moment." The nature spirit led the twins back into the store.

"What the hell is this about bastard?" Lovino asked after they all walked in and Yao closed the door. "You have a weird ass look on your face…. And why the hell didn't you just say it in front of those bastards..?"

Yao laughed. "After you hear what the problem is, you'll be glad we came in here."

"So you know? What was wrong? Why didn't we attack them?" Feliciano asked.

"It's simple. You are in love this those two," Yao answered. This declaration was met with a stunned silence.

Feliciano spoke first. "A-Actually... I'm not to surprised... I knew I really liked Luddy... Since the first day I saw him..." he murmured.

Lovino, however, had a very different reaction to the news. "C-Che cazzo?! N-No, dammit, no! T-There is no fucking way! Y-You! Y-You're making this shit up, aren't you?!" He exclaimed and pointed an accusing finger at Yao. "I-I just know it! Y-You won't trick me, dammit!"

The spirit shook his head. "I am not. You didn't attack Antonio because you love him and don't want him to be hurt," he said calmly.

Lovino started to calm down a little but kept the glare on his face. "W-Well... IF that shit is true… then why didn't we do anything…? We never have any damn control when we change like that. Ever. We should've attacked the bastards anyway…."

"You subconsciously suppress the instinct to attack when you see Antonio, Lovino. You force the part of you that is a wolf to submit to your will. It's incredible, really. Exceedingly few people who have been bitten manage to have this much control. I think that, in time, you boys will stop needing the potion and will be able to control yourselves at all times," Yao said.

Lovino paused and turned away. "I… I don't know how it is for you damn nature spirits or whatever….. but…. we NEED to keep taking that potion….. There's too much of a damn risk to not take it…."

"I didn't mean stop right now. I mean eventually you won't have to," Yao said. "Or if you still want to, just a smaller dosage."

"O-Oh… I see…" Lovino mumbled and grabbed Feliciano's arm. "Grazie... but we need to get back now... Nonno's probably worried as hell about us."

Nodding, the nature spirit smiled. "Of course. Feel free to come here whenever you like, boys. I hope to see you soon."

"Ciao, Signore Yao~! Thank you for your help~!" Feliciano called as he was dragged from the shop by his twin.

Lovino waited until he was past the vampires and didn't stop until they were a few feet away from the store. "Listen here you little bastard…" He said in a VERY commanding tone. "You don't say a SINGLE damn thing to any one of those bastards. EVER. Got that? It stays between us and JUST us."

Feliciano pouted but nodded. "Fine."

* * *

A full month past by and, much to Lovino's pleasure, neither vampire had figured it out yet, although Feliciano had come close to telling them quite a number of times.

"Ugh… Do we have to do this shit in gym…? I fucking hate team sports…" Lovino grumbled to himself as he quickly changed into his uniform and stuck the sports bottle carrying the potion into his gym locker. "Not like it'll do us any good anyway… At least we won't have to put up with these bastards tomorrow... Even IF we're puking our damn guts out..."

Feliciano giggled and closed his own locker. "At least it's football~!" he chirped, yanking his shirt over his head and sliding his shoes back on. Rather than shorts, the Italian wore sweatpants in gym, unless the class was outside and to hot, then he wore either leggings with shorts over them, or long socks.

"That's the only GOOD damn thing about it..." Lovino retorted then stopped and facepalmed. "Wait… Ugh... I forgot... The whole fucking 'group' all has gym together…. Knowing burger bastard, he's going to stick us all on one team together….." Then he glanced over at his twin. "And dammit you. Get your damn vitamin in the locker before it falls out and spills or some shit like that. We need to start drinking it right after class."

"Oh! Right! I thought it was already in my locker!" Feliciano said, opening the locker again and setting the bottle inside. "There we go~! Safe~! Andiamo fratello~!" He jumped up and skipped from the locker room, excited to start playing.

"Ugh… dumbass…" Lovino muttered as he facepalmed again and followed after his twin. But... why did he have a bad feeling just now…?"

As the door closed and the latch clicked, a tall, masked figure exited his hiding spot, a smirk appearing on his face. He moved the the twins' lockers and opened them slowly so they wouldn't squeak, took out the bottles, then closed the doors again. Sliding the bottles into his bag, Sadiq chucked to himself as he left for his science class.

* * *

Half an hour later, Lovino stomped back through the doors with Feliciano trailing behind him. "That damn albino bastard! He fucking cut me off! I HAD that damn goal and the asshole just HAD to get in the way to prove his 'awesome' and then you have all those other damn bastards causing a shit-load of problems too!" Lovino ranted as he made his way to his locker and started to open it. "I can't fucking see how you even en-!" He started to say but froze as he reached into the locker to grab the sports bottle only to have his hand meet an empty spot.

Feliciano, who had been about to open his own locker, turned to him, surprised that he had suddenly cut off. "Fratello? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"It's gone," was all Lovino said, then wrenched his locker door all the way open and started searching through it. "I can't fucking find it! I KNOW I put it in here! Where is it?!" he demanded, his voice starting to raise in panic.

Feeling fear beginning to gnaw on his stomach as he thought of what was missing, Feliciano desperately hoped he was wrong as he softly asked, "W-What's gone fratello?"

"…. The vitamin…." Lovino said as he stopped searching and only stood there, gripping the locker door as he stared into the locker.

Slowly, Feliciano turned and, holding his breath, he opened his locker. His bottle was gone to.

"Feliciano…?" Lovino asked as he noticed his twin's expression. "What is it…?"

Feliciano was trembling, his fingers gripping his locker so tightly his knuckles where completely white. "G-Gone..." he whispered.

"S-Shit…." Lovino stuttered and pulled away from the locker to start searching the room. "H-How much time do we have left to be able to drink it…? I wasn't able to see the damn clock when we were in class…"

"Less than an hour," Feliciano murmured. Since they had begun taking the potion, the younger Italian was always acutely aware of time and how long they had to get the potion drunk so it could work by the night.

"Cazzo…." Lovino cursed and slammed his locker door shut with a loud bang. "The damn thing has to be somewhere so we HAVE to look all over this damn school! It was in our lockers so some bastard must have gotten in them and took the damn things!"

"F-Fratello... W-What if w-we don't find it?" Feliciano asked.

"I…. I don't want to find out…" Lovino mumbled as he clenched his fists. Then he said, "But we can't stand here worrying about that shit! We HAVE to go find it!" With that, he immediately ran for the door to the locker room, not even bothering to change back out of his gym uniform, only to run into someone's chest. "OW!"

"HA HA HA HA! What's the rush, Lovino? Hey Feli! What's goin' on?" Alfred laughed, reaching down and helping the Italian back onto his feet.

Feliciano said nothing and darted around the loud American and ran off down the hall.

"What's up with Feli?" Alfred asked.

Lovino started to just tell the merman off and run past him as well until an idea popped into his head. "We… Some bastard stole our vitamin." Then he facepalmed at Alfred's expression and pulled him close enough to hiss in his ear. "Some bastard stole the damn POTION we have to take for the full moon so we don't fucking lose it and attack everything in sight! And we have less than a fucking hour to be able to drink it so it works!"

Alfred's eyes widened and he yelled, "Oh shit! Dude, I'll totally help you look for it! Give me a description!"

"It's in a sports bottle," Lovino started and also glanced around the room for any sign of it. "Mine's red and black while Feliciano's is white and green. Both of the damn things also have a clip on the side too." Then he pulled away and started running down the hallway, glancing back he yelled, "And tell the other bastards about this too! I'm going to catch up to Feliciano!"

"I will!" Alfred called. Then he turned and sprinted the other direction, going to find his brother and friends for help.

* * *

Feliciano ran into a classroom and began to search. The only problem was that it was full and in-use currently, and the teacher and students were watching him in confusion. He ignored them and didn't answer when the teacher demanded to know what he was doing and continued to pull open the cabinets and drawers in the room, pull everything out, then move on the next. When he had checked everything to no avail, he grabbed the closed backpack and dumped it's contents on the ground, it's owner to shocked to do anything.

Lovino at the time was racing through the halls on his way to catch up with Feliciano. A quick glance at the clock on the wall told him that they had less then fifteen minutes now, causing him to curse more and speed up.

In the classroom, Feliciano had taken another bag and was again pulling everything from it haphazardly. "Hey!" the girl protested, only to be ignored as her bag was emptied then tossed aside in favor of another.

Then Lovino burst into the room and ran up to Feliciano. "You find them yet?!" He demanded and looked around the room to see if the bottles were left out in it.

"No," Feliciano answered flatly, yanking items from the bag he currently held.

"Shit…" Lovino growled and then started looking through bags himself. "When I find the bastard who did this I'll make SURE to kick his ass…"

"Excuse me, what do you think you boys are doing?!" the teacher asked angrily. "You are disrupting my class and illegally searching through my students and my own belongings!"

"This is more important than privacy," Feliciano said, dropping the book bag and moving up a row to take another.

"What?!" the teacher cried.

"So back the fuck off, bitch!" Lovino snarled and went back to searching. At least, until he glanced up at the clock again, causing him to pale. Slowly he reached out and grabbed Feliciano's arm and dragged him out of the room. "We're sorry for doing this shit…. We won't do it again," Lovino said in an emotionless tone, then pulled Feliciano out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

Right before the door shut, movement caught Feliciano's attention and he looked up just in time to see Sadiq smirking at him, holding up a green and white bottle. Then the door was closed and Feliciano screamed in a mixture of fury and terror as he threw himself at the door, determined to get the bottles back, even though he knew it was pointless now.

Lovino moved in front of him and blocked the door from view. "FELICIANO! Stop this shit right now! There. Is. No. Fucking. Point! We drink it right now and it won't do a SINGLE damn thing! We need to go find those other bastards and make a plan for tomorrow!"

Feliciano grabbed tightly onto Lovino's arms and dropped his head onto the other's shoulder as he began to sob.

"I-I know dammit… I-I know…." Lovino stuttered and tried to keep his voice even as he held Feliciano close. "W-We'll just go meet up with those bastards…. M-make a damn plan… T-They'll watch us… T-They won't let us do anything…. Y-You know that…"

After a few more minutes, Feliciano took Lovino's hand and the two stumbled away from the classroom to find their friends and explain the situation.

The two wandered their way through the halls until they came up to Alfred searching through a garbage can for some reason. Whistling to get his attention Lovino called over, "Burger bastard! Forget looking for the damn things anymore! Just tell us where the other bastards are!"

The merman straightened and turned to them. "Whoa. You guys don't look very good," he commented. "I think the others our outside by that huge maple tree."

"No shit we don't look good bastard," Lovino snapped then started leading Feliciano outside. "But come on bastard... We need you out there too…"

When the three of them arrived, Ludwig was the first to look up and notice them, or more specifically the twins' expressions. "... What happened? Is everything alright now….?"

Feliciano began to sob again, turning and pressing his face for a second time into his brother's shoulder. Startled, the rest of the group quickly came over and gathered around them.

"Lovi, what happened?" Antonio asked.

"It's what's GOING to happen that's the damn problem!" Lovino snapped as he held Feliciano close.

"Going to…? What do you mean Lovino-kun…?" Kiku asked this time.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, Lovino said, "We lost our damn potion this morning because some bastard stole it out of our gym lockers. We only have a certain amount of time to be able to drink the shit for it to work... But… We just missed it… S-So tomorrow…" He took a shaky breath then. "We'll be a pair of wild, feral wolves when the full moon comes up…"


	21. Chapter 20

**I'm pretty sure a lot of you hate us for stopping the chapter there. And for stopping it here~.**

**HOLY SHIT GUYS. I GOT ASKED TO HOMECOMING. BY A GUY. WHO I MAY, OR MAY NOT HAVE A TINY, ITTY BITTY CRUSH ON.**

* * *

The news was met with a stunned silence, the only sound being Feliciano's cries.

"Scheiße..." Gilbert murmured, running a hand through his silver hair.

"We… We have to come up with some plan... A-And we can't stay in or anywhere near the house either…. T-The smell of humans will make us worse and we'll tear everything to shreds…." Lovino mumbled and tightened his grip on Feliciano. "A-And we'll be hungry too… A-Almost starving because we won't be able to eat during the day because of being sick…. Y-You bastards should probably have some silver on hand too…."

Antonio clenched his fists be his sides. Who ever had done this was going to pay dearly. No one should ever have to face this. To know that something so horrible would happen to you and not be able to do anything to prevent it.

Feliciano took a shuddering breath as he tried to calm down and stop crying. "I-I don't wanna do that... I h-hate this..." he hiccuped. "I hate n-not remembering anything the n-next day..."

"Ja…. I know Feliciano… We'll do all we can to keep you BOTH safe," Ludwig calmly told him, although on the inside he was just as worried as the others. "Here is what we'll do. Us four vampires will make sure to drink plenty of blood today and tomorrow so we're at full strength. Kiku and Alfred? You two make sure you're at full strength as well. Then well all stay at Romulus's house tomorrow. Before the moon comes up, we'll move the brothers to the woods. I believe that there is a lake there, so Alfred? You'll stay in there the entire time." Then he glanced at Francis, Gilbert, and Kiku. "You three will stay in the trees. And make sure you stay upwind. Antonio and I will stay with Feliciano and Lovino since for some reason they don't attack us."

"U-Um… What should I do…?" Matthew spoke up.

"… You'll be fine dammit… You don't have a scent… Just make sure we can't see you," Lovino said. Then he glanced at Antonio. "But… There's one damn thing I want to add for you two bastards…. Especially since you're going to be around us…"

"What is it, Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"I… I don't know about Feliciano…" Lovino started while looking down. "But... I'm STILL the alpha…. And... That means I'll be expected to be obeyed… By Feliciano AND you bastards too… S-So… Just go play along with it unless I'm about to do something dangerous… I-If you try to question my 'authority' otherwise… It'll just piss me off and make me attack so I can stay on top and be the boss…."

The Spanish vampire nodded. "We will."

Feliciano sniffed and wiped his face. "T-This sucks..."

Everyone gathered looked at the younger Italian in shock. Since when did he say words like that?

"You mean it sucks balls…" Lovino corrected and tried to keep his face emotionless but was steadily failing. "B-But… None of you bastards trust us either dammit… I-It's not like how it normally is… W-We WON'T understand you this time…. W-We WILL be animals…."

Feliciano bit down hard on his lip to keep from bursting into tears again.

"Don't worry, guys," Gilbert said. "We'll keep you safe and make sure nothing bad happens."

"… G-Grazie, dammit…" Lovino mumbled.

* * *

"I… I don't know why the hell you bastards are putting up with this shit…." Lovino mumbled in a slightly delirious state due to his sickness, his face completely flushed from his fever and his eyes hazy. "Just dump us in a damn cage like an animal…. We already are one… Lower than one… Scum of the whole fucking earth…."

"Don't say that Lovi," Antonio said, placing a cool cloth over the sick boy's forehead. "You aren't."

"Yeah… You're right…" Lovino slurred and stared off to the side. "I'm not an animal… I'm a fucking monster in human skin…. So just shoot me and get it over with..."

"Lovino!" Antonio cried. "Don't say such horrible, untrue things!"

Then there was a knock at the door and Matthew peeked his head in through it a second after. "Is there anything I can bring you? Francis and Kiku are trying to see if they can make something light enough for Lovino and Feliciano to be able to eat and hold down."

"Could you bring me another cool cloth?" Antonio requested.

"What… What time is it…?" Lovino asked as the bite on his shoulder gave a sharp twinge of a burn, causing him to reach up and start rubbing it to try to numb the pain. "W-We have to be out of here before we start changing… We might accidentally bite you without realizing it…."

"We have time," Antonio assured him. "We want to wait to move you two until we can't any longer so that you can be comfortable as long as possible. I promise you'll both be out of here in plenty of time."

"N-No... W-We should get out of here! N-Now!" Lovino stuttered as he started to pry himself off the bed only to fall back on it and let out a small gasp of pain from the action.

Gently, Antonio brushed Lovino's hair. "Shh... Querido, it's okay. I promise everything will be fine," he soothed.

Lovino winced again as his burn became more intense, enough to feel like a fire on his shoulder. "A-Are you sure we have plenty of time bastard…? T-The only damn time my scar f-feels like this is when I'm about…" Then he froze and asked. "W-Which clock did you look at for the time…? The one in the hallway is always breaking so we can't use it…."

"I don't know. Someone else told me the time. I don't know which clock they used," Antonio said worriedly.

Lovino forced himself up and grabbed Antonio's shirt with pointed fingernails while staring fearfully at him with glowing gold eyes. "G-Get us out… R-Right now… We're going to change any damn second now!"

Antonio scooped Lovino into his arms and sprinted from the room. "Ludwig!" he yelled. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Veh..." Feliciano murmured, his head rolling towards the German next to him, red-faced and his eyes unfocused.

"Feliciano. Hold your head still, I need to put this cloth on," Ludwig sternly but gently said to the Italian.

"Don't want it..." Feliciano pouted, moving out of the way again. His leg was starting to feel warmer and his stomach clenched. Groaning in pain, he rolled away from the vampire and curled up on his side, one hand over his hurting abdomen and the other rubbing at the old bite scar.

"Feliciano. You have a fever. You need this," Ludwig answered and gently placed the cloth on Feliciano's head. "You can move around but just try to keep your head still."

Feliciano whimpered softly. "M-My tummy hurts..."

"Ja… I know…." Ludwig gently said. "Is there anything I can get you that might help? Kiku might have brought some of Yao's herbal medicines with him."

Wincing in pain, Feliciano pushed himself onto his knees and crawled towards Ludwig, tears forming in his hazy eyes. "M-make it better," he begged, resting his fevered forehead on the vampires shoulder.

"I will. Soon enough. I promise," Ludwig whispered as he brushed Feliciano's sweat coated hair away from his face and wished he really COULD do something more for the Italian.

Feliciano cried out when the scar flared, falling back away from the German. He whimpered and cried at the burning sensation, wanting nothing more than for it to stop.

Sensing something was very wrong, Ludwig leaned over and set his hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "Feliciano...? What is it? What's wrong?!"

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig, his eyes glowing. "G-Get us out of here..." he demanded, his nails and teeth beginning to sharpen. The words were barely out of his mouth before Antonio's yell was hear from Lovino's room.

Ludwig nodded as he scooped up the Italian and ran for the front door while calling out, "Everyone! Outside now! Remember your positions!" Then he ran all the way into the woods before setting Feliciano down on the ground, soon followed by Antonio right after him.

Lovino tore away from the Spanish vampire and fell to the ground in the middle of the clearing as he started trembling and making small growling sounds in the back of his throat as he gripped the ground with his newly forming claws with his face elongating into a muzzle while fur grew all over him and his teeth sharpened.

Feliciano only managed to escape Ludwig's arms before collapsing in front of him. "L-Look away!" he forced out before his voice was lost to growls and whimpers as he began to change.

Both vampires quickly looked away from the changing werewolves.

Seconds later, Lovino finished changing then stood back up and shook his fur out. Twitching his nose when a scent hit it, he turned and walked over to Antonio then started smelling him all over before stopping to smell the vampire's jacket pocket. Using his sharp teeth, he dug into the fabric and yanked backwards, breaking the pocket and causing the tomatoes inside to come spilling out, which the wolf picked up in his mouth and walked over with a second later.

Feliciano stood up next and stretched, then shook out his own fur, looking over at his brother. He growled questioningly at him upon seeing the red fruit.

Lovino laid down on the ground and set the tomatoes in front of him. Turning his head, he looked over and growling something at Feliciano while gesturing to Antonio with his nose. Then he bit into one and started eating it.

"Antonio…? Why did you have tomatoes in your pocket…?" Ludwig asked with a sigh.

"I thought Lovi might want one. And I was right~!" Antonio said, smiling.

Ludwig only sighed again in response.

Feliciano turned to look at the vampire, tilting his head slightly.

Lovino finished off all of the tomatoes and walked back over to the Spanish vampire and stared up into his face.

"You want more?" Antonio asked. "I don't have any. If you wait a moment, I can get you some."

Suddenly, Feliciano whipped his head towards the trees, growling lowly upon hearing noises coming from the branches.

Lovino's ear twitched and he whipped his head around to stare at the same tree Feliciano was. With his fur bristling and growling lowly, he stalked over to the tree before jumping up at it and snapping at whatever was inside the branches.

Something rustled and moved further up into the foliage. Antonio glanced at Ludwig worriedly. "That's the tree Gil, Kiku, and Fran are in," he whispered nervously. "What do we do?"

Feliciano had circled around to the other side and was glaring up into the tree, his sharp eyes looking for any sign of movement.

Lovino stopped trying to jump up but instead started pacing back and forth on his side of the tree, also trying to search for movement.

Ludwig thought for a minute before saying, "…. Lovino said that he and Feliciano should be very hungry right about now…. Maybe we can find a deer to lead near them and distract them with that. Then Gilbert, Kiku, and Francis can move into a different tree."

However, as soon as the words were out of Ludwig's mouth, there was a small splash in the nearby lake, causing Lovino to perk up his ears more and run to the water side and stare down into it.

Antonio froze for a moment. "And that was Alfred... Oh mierda... What now!? We won't find something fast enough to distract them!" he hissed.

Feliciano had keep post by the tree, although he was now watching the lake with interest. Gilbert took the chance to get Kiku and Fran into the next tree before the Italian looked back up again.

Ludwig looked between the wolves as he started trying to think of a new plan. Thinking of something quickly, he quietly hissed, "Matthew! Where are you?"

"R-Right here…." Matthew said as he materialized in front of the two vampires. "What is it…?"

"You're a ghost, ja? Can you possess people and animals?" Ludwig quickly asked.

Matthew blinked in surprise and slowly nodded. "Uh…. Yes…. Why….?"

Ludwig pointed over at Lovino who was still staring into the water. "Go. Possess Lovino. Then tell Feliciano to follow you. Take him… er... to Lovino's garden. That should occupy them for a while."

Matthew nodded again and disappeared. Then, a second later, Lovino jumped back with a startled howl and started shaking his head wildly and trembling violently.

Feliciano instantly lost interest in the tree and ran to his twin, whimpering and growling in concern.

Lovino continued to thrash around and howl until he stopped short and collapsed to the ground.

Feliciano began to whine and he nuzzled his brother's face, whimpering softly.

Slowly, Lovino got back to his feet and shook himself off, then glanced at the two vampires as his eyes flashed purple for a second. Growling to reassure Feliciano, he nuzzled the other then started to walk off in the direction of the garden.

The younger wolf silently padded after him, concerns for the moment put to rest. The vampires followed the wolves and Antonio looked back long enough to wave at his silver haired friend before facing the front again.

Matthew led Feliciano all the way to the garden before leaving Lovino and appearing in front of the two vampires. "I'm sorry... I can't stay in him more that than… He would have started fighting me again and might have gotten hurt…"

Lovino shook his head and growled as he got his bearings again. Then he went to turn and go back to the lake, at least until the smell of fresh ripe tomatoes caught his nose, making him walk over to the plants and smell one before ripping one of the fruits off it with his teeth.

Feliciano watched him curiously for a moment, then growled softly as he looked at another of the plants.

Lovino stopped and growled back at Feliciano, then went back to pulling off tomatoes and eating them.

Feliciano sniffed at the fruit nearest him before pulling it off and starting to eat it.

"... We really should try to find a deer now. Those tomatoes won't last them forever," Ludwig muttered as he watched the two wolves.

"Yeah. Let's go. We'll stay close enough to hear them," Antonio said, turning partially towards the forest.

Ludwig nodded and walked off with them. "Hopefully, it won't take too long to find one..."

However, Lovino heard the two leaving and quickly swallowed the last bit of tomato he had before getting up and curiously following after the two, his paws barely making a sound in the grass.

Feliciano started to follow as well, but at a growl from his brother, he sat back down and waited obediently.

Ludwig continued walking but let out a sigh. "Antonio… We're being followed."

The Spaniard glanced back and stopped. "You go ahead. I'll stay back with Lovi," he said.

Ludwig nodded and walked on.

Lovino stopped too and stared up at the vampire then tilted his head to the side, trying to figure Antonio out.

Antonio smiled, careful to not show his teeth at the wolf. "Whatcha' up to, Lovi?" he asked.

Lovino blinked then crouched down before jumping up on Antonio and knocking him to the ground. Then he sat down right on Antonio's chest and stared down at him, right in the eyes.

Confused, Antonio raised an eyebrow and returned the gaze. "Can I help you, Lovi..?" he asked.

Lovino only continued to sit there and stare at the vampire.

After a few moments, Antonio shifted and gently scooted the wolf off of him.

Lovino growled a little and bared his teeth in reply before climbing back onto Antonio but this time laying down on him with a glare in his eyes.

The vampire sighed. "Please let me up, Lovi?" he asked.

Lovino only stared back before checking the rest of Antonio's pockets for tomatoes, then slowly got up off the vampire while still staring at him.

"Gracias," Antonio said, getting to his feet.

Lovino blinked then tilted his head to the side.

The Spanish boy fell silent and the sounds of the woods filled the air.

The wolf stared at Antonio for a few more seconds before sticking his nose into the vampire's pocket and smelling the inside for tomatoes.

"I don't have any more, Lovi. Lo siento," Antonio said. '_Ludwig, what's taking so long?!_' he yelled in his head.

As if on cue, Lovino snapped his head up and stared into the darkness ahead of them, then growled back at Feliciano to come join him.

After a minute, the lighter colored wolf appeared beside the other. His ears flicked as he caught the sounds of the animal running through the forest and he growled.

Lovino softly growled again at Feliciano then crouched down before breaking into a full on sprint and racing into the darkness. A second later, there followed a loud, scared cry from a deer.

Feliciano bolted after his brother and Antonio quickly followed the twins.

Lovino was still hold the deer down when Feliciano arrived. Actually, the deer wasn't that much bigger than the wolf biting down on it. Lovino growled as he bit down deeper and used his paws to pin the deer too.

The younger wolf stopped a respectful distance away and waited to be given permission to approach.

Lovino glanced over at his brother out of the corner of his eye and growled to signal Feliciano to go in for the kill.

The wolf did as he was told and the trapped animal finally stopped moving.

Lovino let go of where he was holding the deer, then walked over closer to where Feliciano was and bit down and ripped off a large piece of meat.

From the shadows, Ludwig walked out and over to Antonio. "Sorry about taking so long. There weren't that many deer here tonight."

Antonio smiled. "It's alright. I was starting to worry about you though."

"Well, at least I was able to find one…" Ludwig answered. "Was everything alright when you were watching him?"

"Si. Lovi just kinda stared at me the entire time," Antonio said with a small laugh.

Feliciano carefully took a smaller piece of meat and moved away from the carcass to eat.

Lovino quickly ate the piece he grabbed and went to get another. At least, until he glanced back at the vampires and noticed them just standing and talking instead. Growling a little, he padded over to Antonio and gently head-butted the back of the vampire's legs to get him moving to the deer.

"Hmm? What is it, Lovi?" Antonio asked as he was pushed towards the animal.

Lovino pushed the vampire all the way to the carcass then moved away and stared up at the vampire.

Slowly, Antonio bent and took some of the meat. "Is this what you wanted me to do?" he asked.

Lovino snorted in reply then went back to eating.

"I guess so..." Antonio mumbled as he moved away from the deer. He wasn't hungry at all. The vampires had gone hunting earlier and he was still quite full. However, he knew he had to drink this piece dry as to not upset the wolf so he did.

Lovino finally finished eating what he could off the deer then turned and stared at Antonio, then the drained meat in his hand. Walking over to the vampire, Lovino smelled what was left of the meat before staring up at Antonio's face.

Antonio looked a little sick. His stomach was a bit to full for comfort and he set the dry meat onto the ground and forced a smile. "Thanks, Lovi~."

Lovino blinked and stared down at the dry meat and nudged it with his nose then he glanced back up at Antonio and tilted his head to the side.

"What is it, Lovi?" Antonio asked.

Lovino stared down at the meat then back up at Antonio.

Antonio shook his head. "Lo siento, Lovi. I don't know what you want," he apologized.

Lovino stared more then walked around behind the vampire and jumped onto his back, knocking him to the ground then he started smelling Antonio all over.

Feliciano, who had finished his own piece, licked the blood from his lips and walked over to Ludwig. He stared up at the German vampire curiously.

Ludwig blinked and looked down at the wolf. "Er... Is something wrong Feliciano…?"

Narrowing his golden eyes, Feliciano grabbed the bottom of Ludwig's shirt with his teeth and yanked at it.

Ludwig started looking even more confused. "I… don't understand what you want…"

Feliciano growled lowly and gave the shirt a harsh yank, ripping a good sized section partially away so the fabric hung from the shirt, attached only by threads.

"Feliciano… I really can't understand you…." Ludwig sighed.

Feliciano growled again, then lept on the vampire, slamming him into the ground forcefully.

"H-Hey!" Antonio protested, squirming under the wolf.

Lovino still continued smelling Antonio, at least until his gold eyes noticed the sun starting to peek out and rise, causing him to jump off the vampire and back away from the ball while his fur bristled and his teeth bared and growled lowly.

Feliciano's ears twitched at Lovino's growls and he looked up and whimpered, jumping away from Ludwig and cowering beside his brother away from light.

Ludwig pulled himself back up and brushed himself off as he watched the sun. "Antonio….? Do you know what's going on with them…?"

Lovino backed away while still growling at the sun, until it hit the two wolves causing them to tremble then howl at the top of their lungs.

"Here. I grabbed some robes for Feliciano-kun and Lovino-kun while we were still inside the house," Kiku said as he dropped down out of the tree while holding the said robes.

"Gracias, Kiku~!" Antonio said, taking the robes. He handed one to Ludwig and quickly approached Lovino. "Lovi, Lovi," he said gently as he knelt down beside him. "It's okay. I promise it'll be over soon."

Feliciano howled and let out a yelp of pain as his bones began to shrink back down.

Ludwig grabbed the robe as he stayed close to the wolf. "Don't worry, Feliciano. Just stay calm. Make sure to keep breathing."

Lovino let out his own yelp of pain and pressed himself against Antonio in an attempt to keep the sun from hitting him, but even that didn't stop him from changing back to human form.

Antonio wrapped the Italian in the robe and held him close. "It's going to be fine, Lovi," he whispered gently.

Feliciano clawed at the ground in agony, his fur being forced back into his skin as his teeth grew dull.

Ludwig quickly covered up the Italian and held him close. "Don't worry Feliciano… It will all be over soon."

Lovino pressed himself even closer while still changing. Then he growled until he managed to get out words. "H-Hurts… d-dammit…."

"I know. I know," Antonio said soothingly. "I promise this will be over soon." The vampire shifted his position so the wolf-boy was sitting in his lap rather than on the ground. "You'll be perfectly fine. I promise."

Feliciano whimpered once more before be managed to make a human sounding sob. "L-Luddy... h-help..." he cried.

"I can't do anything right now, Feliciano…" Ludwig said, wishing he COULD do something. "We have to wait for it to pass…."

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Lovino stopped changing and collapsed, exhausted, against Antonio's chest, fully human once more and barely able to keep his eyes open.

The Spaniard held him close and made sure the robe was wrapped securely around him. He got to his feet, carrying the elder twin.

A few moments later, Feliciano was also back to his human form, laying tiredly against Ludwig.

Ludwig secured the robe and gently carried Feliciano back into the house, all the way to his room and set him down on his bed.

"Luddy..." Feliciano mumbled, holding onto the German boy's shirt tightly, half asleep.

"What… What the hell happened last night….?" Lovino slurred as he stared up at Antonio with sleepy eyes.

"Nothing bad," Antonio assured him. "You get some rest and we can talk when you wake up okay?"

"Just… Just tell me dammit…" Lovino slurred again, but as soon as the words left his lips, he ended up falling into a deep sleep.

Antonio chuckled and laid him in his bed. "When you wake up, querido," he said softly.

"Luddy..." Feliciano murmured again, his voice sounding more distant and a little urgent. "I-I need to tell you something."

Ludwig blinked and glanced down at the Italian. "What is it?"

"I-I l.. T-Ti a-" Feliciano cut off as he fell asleep before he could finish his sentence.


	22. Chapter 21

**Yep. That happened. Happy Monday, everyone :) Happy 19th birthday to my dear sorellona~! Love you bunches~!  
**

**Also, if I didn't respond to your review, I'm so sorry! My computer got all wiggy so I was only able to get some of you! I'm really sorry! *cries* I'll do better!**

**And lastly, my country is run by morons.**

* * *

Ludwig blinked as he watched Feliciano sleeping form for a few seconds, then he sighed and covered Feliciano up better and left the room.

Antonio was leaving Lovino's room at the same moment. "Is Feli alright?" he asked softly.

"He's completely exhausted right now. But… he should be fine after he gets some sleep," Ludwig said before asking just as softly, "How is Lovino?"

"Same. I think he'll be okay though. He just needs to sleep it off," the Spaniard said, glancing over his shoulder back at Lovino's door.

Ludwig nodded and started to head down the stairs. "Ja. Let's just get everything ready for when they wake back up."

Antonio nodded. "Alright. I'll start making something for them to eat. You go get everyone out of the woods," he said before going into the kitchen.

"Alright. I'll be back," He said then headed out the backdoor.

* * *

A while later, Lovino slowly woke up as the smell of cooking food hit his nose. Grumbling from the taste in his mouth, he grabbed some clothes and immediately headed to the bathroom and took a shower.

When he was done, he slowly made his way downstairs while swishing the mouthwash in his mouth all the way to the kitchen where he saw Antonio cooking. "The hell are you doing. bastard?" Lovino asked with his mouth full.

"Oh~! Buenos días, Lovi!" Antonio greeted. "I'm making you two some breakfast. Want some?" He tilted the pan so that the werewolf could see the tomato slices along with other ingredients cooking together.

Lovino nodded as he glanced down at the pan then spit out the mouthwash in the sink. "Fine, bastard. But hold on. I'll go grab some of my tomatoes to use too. I think there's some that are ripe now…" Lovino said as he walked over to the back door to the garden.

Antonio missed the second part of Lovino's sentence, to excited that Lovino was willingly going to eat his food.

There were only a few seconds of peace then Lovino came storming back into the kitchen with an infuriated look on his face as he slammed the door so hard it made a dent in the wall. "WHY. THE. **HELL** are there fucking wolf prints around my fucking tomato plants?! And ALL my fucking ripe tomatoes are gone?!"

The vampire glanced over then looked up thoughtfully. "It's because you were going to attack Kiku, Gilbert, and Francis last night, so Ludwig got the idea to detract you with the tomatoes~!" he explained.

While all this was happening, Feliciano woke up from his twin's yelled. Yawning, he stood and went to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth, trying not to swallow the gross taste of deer blood.

"Scusi….?" Lovino growled back as his eyes shone gold. "WHAT did the potato bastard do….?"

Antonio didn't notice the anger that was radiating from the other boy as he continued to cook. "Well, Ludwig was trying to think of a way to distract you two. He thought about when you got the tomatoes out of my pocket and decided to lead you guys back to the garden," he explained.

Lovino growled more and clenched his fist so tightly he almost broke the skin. "Where. Is. He? He's fucking DEAD now! Who the hell gave HIM the fucking right to use MY damn plants?!"

"I think he's in the forest getting everyone back," Antonio said, still not feeling the tension building behind him.

Lovino's expression shifted from looking completely infuriated to a twisted smirk. "Oh is he…. I'll go look for the bastard. Give him a little greeting…." He said with his eyes shining bright gold as he started heading back to the door.

Suddenly, Feliciano's voice gave a shriek from his room, catching the attention of both boys.

"?! What the hell?!" Lovino exclaimed with a jump, then ran all the way to the room and slammed the door open. "WHAT IS IT?!"

Feliciano was standing frozen in the middle of his room, only his pants on and his shirt laying crumpled on the floor in front of him as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him, trembling. "I-I... I told..." he murmured.

Lovino stopped and blinked while looking confused. "Told… what…? What the hell are you going on about….?"

"Oh mio Dio, oh mio Dio, oh mio dio. Gli ho detto! Non avrei dovuto, ma l'ho fatto! Oh uomo, o uomo. Cosa faccio adesso? E se lui non vuole parlare con me per sempre? E se mi odia? Oh Dio, oh Dio. Cosa devo fare? Io non voglio che mi odi!" (Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I told him! I shouldn't have but I did! Oh man, oh man. What do I do now? What if he doesn't want to talk to me ever again? What if he hates me? Oh god, oh god. What do I do? I don't want him to hate me!) Feliciano cried in a panic, not seeing his brother as he held his head and paced rapidly around the room.

Lovino let out a sigh then calmly walked over to his twin and smacked him in the head. "Calma, cazzo e spiegare cosa diavolo stai vagante circa ora, dannazione!" (Calm the fuck down and explain what the hell you're rambling about now, dammit!) He snapped, annoyed.

Feliciano spun and grabbed his arms tightly, locking eyes with his brother. "I-I think I told Ludwig that I love him!" he cried, shaking Lovino slightly. "What if he hates me now!? Or doesn't want to be my friend anymore!?" Panic was gathering rapidly in Feliciano's honey amber colored eyes.

"Well that bastard sure as hell better not! Or he's fucking DEAD!" Lovino growled and gently pried himself out of Feliciano's grasp. "I'll add that right in the damn list next to him using MY tomatoes! We'll go hunt that asshole down right now!" He declared while dragging Feliciano to the door.

The younger Italian trembled and allowed himself to be tugged along, to nervous and terrified that he might have ruined his friendship with his not-so-secret crush to fully focus on what Lovino was saying.

Lovino continued to drag his twin while rambling on and on about the things he would do to Ludwig, why he deserved it, and what he might do next if they didn't stop him. However, as Lovino continued to go on, he didn't notice as his fingernails and teeth started sharpening in response to his anger and aggression.

Feliciano did, however, when his twin's nails pricked his skin. Instantly, all of his own worries and concerns where forgotten as he stopped dead in his tracks and made Lovino stop with him. He put his hands over one of Lovino's and spoke gently. "Fratello, you need to calm down."

"NO. I fucking don't," Lovino snapped back as he pulled away and started down the hallway.

Chasing after him, Feliciano attached himself to his brother's arm again. "Si. You do. Look at your hands and feel your teeth."

Lovino paused then slowly held one of his hands up after feeling his teeth. "S-Shit…. Why...? Why the hell didn't I notice it….?"

"It's okay. You're just getting to worked up," Feliciano said soothingly. "Just take some deep breaths and you'll be fine."

"… Stop sounding like that dammit. It sounds creepy as hell coming from you," Lovino grumbled but did as he was told anyway.

Feliciano tilted his head as his eyes closed again. "Veh, sound like what fratello?" he asked.

"Ugh… Nothing dammit... Forget it…" Lovino grumbled as he facepalmed, his nails and teeth now back to normal. Then he turned and started walking off again. "But I'm STILL making that asshole pay!"

"Who pay for what?" Feliciano asked, following after his twin.

"The potato bastard!" Lovino growled. "He's going to pay for that shit with you AND my fucking tomatoes!"

And just like that, Feliciano's panic was back.

* * *

The werewolves were walking towards the lake when they spotted Alfred, Kiku, Gilbert, Francis, and Ludwig coming towards them. Feliciano tensed a bit, worried about what the German vampire would say to him.

However, before Ludwig had the chance to even begin to talk, Lovino had already rushed over and grabbed the vampire by the throat. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! HUH?! ANSWER ME BASTARDO!"

"Hey! What are you doing to mein bruder?!" Gilbert demanded.

"V-Veh! Fratello stop!" Feliciano cried, yanking at Lovino's arm.

"Get the hell off me, Feliciano! This asshole fucking deserves it!" Lovino screeched as he fought to get out of Feliciano's hold.

"W-What is going on?" Kiku exclaimed in surprise.

"No! Leave Luddy alone!" Feliciano yelled, switching his grip to around Lovino's waist and holding on tightly.

"FUCK NO!" Lovino screeched loudly. "THIS ASSHOLE FUCKING DESERVES IT! DON'T YOU FUCKING DEFEND HIM AT ALL!"

"I have to! Che lo amo! CHE LO AMO!" (I love him!) Feliciano shrieked, tightening his hold.

"COSÌ STA SOLO PRENDENDO PER IL CULO I TUOI SENTIMENTI?!" (SO HE'S JUST FUCKING WITH YOUR FEELINGS?!) Then in the next instant Lovino shifted into a wolf and launched himself right at Ludwig's throat.

Gilbert shot forward and slammed into Ludwig, knocking him out of the way just as Lovino crashed into him and sent him sprawling into the ground.

Feliciano jumped forward and grabbed the fur on Lovino's back, yelling for him to calm down.

Lovino snarled loudly and fought against Feliciano's hold, trying to break free and reach Ludwig with his gold eyes blazing with fury and hate.

"FRATELLONE, STOP IT!" Feliciano screamed as loudly as he could.

Lovino froze and flinched at the sound before slowly looking back up at Feliciano with his ears folded back against his head and he let out a small whine.

The younger twin knelt down in front of his brother and wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck, breathing deeply as he tried not to start crying. "P-Prega di smettere. Per f-favore. Che lo a-amo. P-Per favore," (P-Please stop. Please. I l-love him. P-Please.) he whispered into Lovino's ear.

Lovino blinked a few times then pressed his head against the back of Feliciano's while growling softly and questioningly. _Why did you choose him?_

"I-Io non lo so. Non so p-perché l'ho scelto. M-Ma l'ho fatto. E o-ora, se lo uccidi, io so che m-morirò a," (I-I don't know. I don't know w-why I picked him. B-But I did. And n-now, if you kill him, I know I'll d-die to.) Feliciano murmured softly.

Lovino growled softly again then gently licked Feliciano's cheek to try to calm him down.

Trembling slightly, Feliciano's hold tightened.

Lovino glanced at Feliciano for a second then pulled away and walked over to Ludwig before jumping up and knocking the German vampire to the ground while growling something and baring his teeth.

"L-Lovi said... 'I-If you hurt him, I-I'll rip your d-damn arms off and beat you with t-them'," Feliciano translated, his voice trembling.

"I see…" Ludwig said then looked right at the wolf on top of him. "I promise I will NEVER do anything to your brother, Lovino. I'd…. I'd rather die myself than let anything happen to him."

Lovino blinked then got off the vampire and made his way back to Feliciano and sat down in front of him and stared up before growling something.

"You can still understand Lovino-kun right now Feliciano…?" Kiku asked, trying to break the tense atmosphere.

"Si..." Feliciano muttered, only partially listening to Kiku as he gave his attention to the growls his brother was giving, telling him how to defend himself should the need ever arise.

However, Lovino had stopped the growls in favor of trying to rid himself of an itch right behind his left ear, using his back leg to scratch at it.

"U-Um… I have a question…." Matthew spoke up.

"Che cosa?" Feliciano asked, reaching forward to get the spot annoying his brother.

Lovino leaned into the scratch and closed his eyes, a sound similar to a purr coming from his throat.

"Um… Well… N-Neither one of you drank the potion so… Why does Lovino seem to be so normal right now…?" Matthew asked then gasped. "O-Oh! I'm sorry! That was rude!"

Feliciano gave a small smile at his brother's actions then turned towards the ghost, still scratching Lovino's head. "It's not rude. It's because it's day time."

Matthew nodded back. "Oh… I see… Daytime..?"

"But I also have a question~," Francis purred as he spoke up and pointed at Antonio. "Feli? Don't you think it's rude that you're hogging your brother? What if Toni wants to scratch him too~? Did you ever think about that? Poor Toni~. You probably hurt his feelings by now~."

Feliciano turned to Antonio, who had just come out of the house having finished making breakfast, tears beginning to fall down his face. "Oh! Mi dispiace, Toni!"

Antonio blinked in confusion. "For what?" he asked.

"So Feli…. Shouldn't you let Toni have a turn to? I KNOW it will make him feel better~," Francis purred again with a smile on his face.

Sensing what the French vampire was doing, Lovino glared over at him and growled lowly with his fur slightly bristling in warning.

Feliciano glanced back at his brother. "Lovi doesn't like what you're saying... Are you sure I should do that...?" he asked.

Francis nodded back. "Oh~, oui~! You really should~. Your brother's just being a little touchy is all~."

"If you're sure..." Feliciano said slowly, moving to the Spanish vampire and giving him a small push towards the wolf before going to Ludwig's side.

Antonio blinked but allowed himself to be directed to Lovino.

Lovino shot Francis a glare and a deep growl before staring up at Antonio and slowly backing away.

The Spaniard frowned a little. "What is it, Lovi?" he asked.

Feliciano hugged Ludwig's arm and watched his brother curiously.

Without doing anything in reply, Lovino turned and stalked over to Francis before biting down on the French vampire's leg then ran back into the house.

Feliciano shrieked and ran to Francis' side. "F-Francis! A-Are you alright?!"

Francis nodded with a small wince. "Oui~. I'm fine. But… Could I have a towel please?"

"S-Si! Oh mio dio! I-I can't believe Lovi did that!" Feliciano cried. His breathing was getting faster as he began to panic again from all the blood pouring out of the French man. He began to tremble as the smell hit him.

Antonio quickly snuck away and followed after Lovino.

Ludwig immediately grabbed onto Feliciano and made the Italian look at him. "Feliciano! Calm down right now! Just breath!"

The Italian nodded and began to take deep breaths to calm down. Gilbert was already patching up Francis.

"You're an idiot," the vampire said flatly.

"Ah... oui~. I guess so..." Francis sighed dramatically then smiled and winked. "But we HAVE made some progress in l'mour~."

Gilbert smacked the back of the Frenchman's head.

Feliciano had managed to calm himself down. "G-Grazie, Luddy," he said, continuing to breath deeply.

"… You're welcome," Ludwig answered, still holding on to Feliciano while Francis fake cried from the smack.

With a small shudder, the wolf boy leaned forward and rested his head on Ludwig's chest. "I-I'm glad you aren't a-angry with me..." he said.

"Why would I be angry at you, Feliciano?" Ludwig asked.

"B-Because... of what I s-said this morning..." Feliciano said, his voice getting softer and softer.

"Ah…. I… I see…." Ludwig answered.

After a moment of silence, Feliciano glanced up nervously. "S-So?"

"Er… So... what…?" Ludwig asked confused. "I wasn't able to hear it too clearly before."

Feliciano was trembling with nervousness. "S-So... W-What do you t-think of what I-I said this m-morning...?"

"Er… I'm not sure…" Ludwig answered as he thought about it. "I could tell it was in Italian though…"

The Italian wolf became rigid. "A-Aspetta... Y-You mean... you don't know w-what I said...?" he murmured.

Ludwig shook his head no. "Er… Nein… Sorry, but maybe you can repeat it now?"

"Gil… You really need to work with your little brother… It's so sad to watch!" Francis quietly scolded into Gilbert's ear.

"Yeah... Oh man... Just look at Feli's face..." Gilbert replied, gesturing to the two boys.

Feliciano looked seconds away from bursting into tears. His bottom lip began to tremble and without a word, he shoved Ludwig away and sprinted into the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lovino had run all the way upstairs into his room and crawled underneath the covers on his bed enough that he just looked like a large pile of covers on the bed.

Antonio knocked gently on the door. "Lovi? Can I come in?" he called gently.

Lovino didn't answer back and instead curled up more under the covers, the only visible part of him being his nose and part of his muzzle as it poked out from under the cover.

Deciding to go in anyway, Antonio cracked open the door and slipped in. He sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on the lump that was Lovino. "Are you alright, querido?" he asked.

Lovino softly growled something and turned away, accidentally knocking the cover off his head.

The Spaniard reached over and gently petted Lovino's head.

Lovino blinked then stared back at Antonio with a seemingly confused look on his wolf-ish face.

Antoni smiled at him. "You really are soft, Lovi," he commented.

Lovino snorted in response then gave Antonio's hand a quick small nip in warning.

"Oh, I didn't mean it in a bad way, Lovi. I was trying to be nice," Antonio said gently.

Lovino only let out another snort and curled back up, but still made sure to smack Antonio with his tail as he did so.

The vampire smiled and chuckled. "If you want to sleep more, I can leave," he offered.

Lovino shook his head no as he reached around and grabbed part of Antonio's shirt in his mouth.

Smiling again, Antonio shifted closer to the wolf. "Alright. I'll stay."

As soon as Antonio has sat down, Lovino crawled over and flopped down across the vampire's lap, his paw dangling off Antonio's legs while he laid his head down.

'_Tan lindo~!_' Antonio squealed in his head. On the outside, he just continued to smile and he began to gently pet Lovino's head and neck.

Slowly, Lovino started closing his eyes as the action put him to sleep.

Suddenly, a loud slam jolted the two.

Lovino snapped his head up then jumped down to the ground and ran all the way into Feliciano's room.

Soft sobs could be heard from the other side of the door.

Lovino whined loudly to get Feliciano's attention and scratched at the door.

"Go away!" Feliciano shrieked. Something smashed into the door and shattered. From the sound of it, the lamp that stood by Feliciano's bed was no longer with them.

Lovino whined again then bite down on the bottom of the door and ripping a large chuck out, (while at the moment uncaring about probably being scolded later about damaging the door), before giving up on that. Glancing up at the door handle, Lovino reared up and on back legs and used his paws to push the handle down, causing it to swing open. Then he tentatively peeked his head in before slowly making his way over to Feliciano's bed while avoiding pieces of the shattered lamp.

Feliciano was curled up on his side with his back facing the door, hugging his pillow tightly in front of his face and sobbing. He hadn't heard or noticed his twin enter the room.

Lovino growled softly then climbed up into the bed with Feliciano and curled around him as he laid down, then laid his head on Feliciano's shoulder.

The younger boy jerked in surprise and whipped around. "F-Fratello..." he said, his voice cracking, tears streaking his face. He turned towards his twin and hugged him tightly and began to sob again.

Lovino growled questioningly then licked Feliciano's cheek before nuzzling his head into Feliciano's chest and shifting closer.

Antonio looked in from the doorway in confusion for a moment, then slipped back downstairs and outside.

"I-It was for nothing... Feeling so nervous... Panicking... H-He doesn't... H-He couldn't unders-stand me..." Feliciano managed to explain between his sobs.

Lovino blinked and tilted his head a little then gently pressed his nose against Feliciano's cheek to urge him to continue.

Feliciano sniffed and buried his face into the fur on Lovino's neck. "H-He doesn't... know... how I feel..." he whispered brokenly.

Lovino whined and nuzzled Feliciano's face before looking towards the door and glaring at it while growling lowly with his fur bristling slightly.

Feliciano whimpered softly, tears continuing to stream down his face. "I-I... love him... so m-much... I-It hurts, fratello..."

Lovino turned back and nuzzled Feliciano again, then jumped down off the bed and ran out the door.

* * *

"What happened?" Antonio asked, approaching the group. "What's wrong with Feli?"

Gilbert slapped the back of Ludwig's head.

"Ow! Gilbert?! What did you do that for?" Ludwig demanded as he rubbed the back of his head while glaring at his older brother.

"Because you're stupid. Verdammt, Ludwig! You're suppose to be the smart one!" Gilbert scolded. "Fran, tell him the problem."

"Oh~! Where do I even BEGIN!" Francis started with a sigh. "All of us could see that was a confession of LOVE! Even Alfred probably could! YOU'RE the only one whose head it went over!"

"Love…. confession….?" Ludwig asked with his face started to go pink, then he rapidly shook his head no. "N-Nein! That is NOT it! Feliciano is my FRIEND. He would never do something like THAT!"

At that Francis facepalmed and turned to Gilbert. "Gil…. I give up…. Your little brother is just too hopeless for words…."

Gilbert sighed. "I know. Bruder, hurry up and understand your feeling for that little Italian or you'll just hurt him," he said sternly.

"Er…. I…. I don't even understand what they are….." Ludwig muttered.

Gilbert cracked him over the head again. "Well figure it out!"

Ludwig went to reply back, however, before he could, he was cut off by a deep, low growl coming from right behind him.


End file.
